Mi vida oculta
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey ha estado teniendo extraños sueños sobre personas que no conoce, él creé que solo son sueños pero ¿Que pasaría si son algo más que sueños?. Luego de un incidente Mikey huye a las alcantarillas para calmarse y se encuentra con alguien que hará que su vida y él mismo nunca vuelvan a ser lo mismo
1. ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

El viento soplo sin piedad sobre su rostro, su cabello corto flaqueando contra la brisa.

Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre, un demonio.

-Hasta aquí llegaste -dijo el hombre. Solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado

-He incluso así no te temo- dijo y escupió la sangre que le caía por las comisuras de la boca-Vamos acaba con mi vida ¿O es que temes ir al infierno?

El hombre sonrió de manera macabra

-¿Tan pronto quieres tu muerte? Créeme pronto se cumplirá tu deseo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las luces de la ciudad resplandecían como pequeñas estrellas, como si se hubiesen quedado atrapadas en ese mundo para hacerlo brillar.

Mikey se pregunto como había llegado a la superficie, el bosque a su alrededor se extendía al horizonte, la noche ya había caído y algunas estrellas ya aparecían en el gran firmamento.

Cerca de Mikey, a unos pocos pasos, se encontraba una chica. La chica tenia cabello negro, ojos marrones, su chaqueta estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre seca, sus pantalones tampoco habían salido ilesos, estaban ya cortos hasta el medio muslo, desgarrados, las piernas de las chicas tenian raspones. Ella estaba apoyada en un árbol con la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyada en el tronco, respiraba agitadamente, las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

Mikey se acerco lentamente a ella, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido como si hubiera estado corriendo, debido hacer ruido ya que la chica alzo la mirada y lo vio. Por un momento de terror penso que la chica empezaría a gritar y se echaría a correr pero solo se quedo mirándolo unos segundos más hasta que rió por lo bajo

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Mikey

-Si...solo...no me esperaba que esos demonios nos persiguieran tanto tiempo- respondió la chica y luego rió- la verdad debería empezar a ir contigo a entrenar no se como haces para no cansarte

Mikey la miro sin comprender ¿Por qué le hablaba como si lo conociera? ¿No le temía? La chica no pareció notar la confusión de Mikey

La chica se separo del árbol y miro hacia atrás de Mikey, había algo en esa chica que hacia que Mikey quisiera tomarla de las caderas y besarla apasionadamente.

-Deberías sentarte-dijo, las palabras le salieron más firmes de lo que había pensado que saldrían- Tienes que descansar

La chica se volvió hacia el.

-¿Y tu?-inquirió

-Yo estoy bien no necesito descansar-respondió. Ella dio un resoplido y le dio una mirada divertida

-Si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- replico- no soy a la única que hirieron ¡mírate! Tu brazo todavía sangra-

Mikey se miro y se quedo sin aliento, la chica tenia razón. Mikey tenia ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre, su brazo tenia un feo corte que todavía sangraba, se llevo instintivamente la mano al hombro y vio su mano, manchada de sangre. Su sangre. Pero el no sentía nada ademas de que el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho.

Estaba por hablar cuando un sonido ensordecedor lleno el ambiente. Ambos chicos se giraron, la chica soltó una maldición y tomo a Mikey de la mano

-Vamos Mikey-grito y comenzaron a correr, de repente algo voló entre ambos jóvenes, obligandolos a separarse. La chica cayo de espaldas con un grito ahogado, Mikey cayo metros adelante. Manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer en la visión de Mikey

-Mikey corre ahora-grito la chica-Vete antes de que te atrapen

Un solo grito salio de su boca, una sola palabra que había aparecido en su mente salio de sus labios.

-NATASHA- grito antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Mikey se despertó abrupta mente, todavía con el grito en la garganta, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, no había un cielo azul, ni arboles, no había una chica de cabello negro allí, estaba en su habitación. Estaba sudando y sentía el ritmo de su corazón en sus oídos, se toco instintivamente el hombro y se alivio cuando vio que no había sangre, tampoco tenia ropa solo su mascara que había olvidado quitársela al igual que su cinturón con sus chacos.

Le tomo varios minutos volver a calmarse, se dio cuenta que había estado manteniendo la mirada en un punto especifico. Un lugar vacío en la repisa, no sabía siquiera por qué.

Hacía semanas que había comenzado a soñar con personas que no conocía pero más que nada con dos chicas en particular, una de cabello castaño y otra de cabello rojo y cada que despertaba fijaba la vista en el mismo punto hasta que se calmaba. No entendía por qué seguía soñando esas cosas, parecían tan reales pero siempre terminaban distinto, no sabía si eran sueños o pesadillas.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla, miro el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana y todavía quedaba una hora para el entrenamiento. Ni siquiera Leo estaría despierto, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, se dio cuenta que su padre estaba allí con una taza de te en una mano. Una imagen atravesó a Mikey rápidamente y se fue como azúcar disuelta en agua, ni siquiera había sabido que era aquella imagen

-¿Miguel Ángel?-pregunto Splinter- ¿Que haces levantado tan temprano?

Mikey se dio cuenta que había caminado hacia la cocina sin darse cuenta. Le dedico a su padre lo que espero fuera su mejor sonrisa

-Eeestee perdón sensei yo solo venia por un poco de agua- respondió Mikey, estaba mintiendo, había bajado porque esperaba poder hacer el desayuno para calmarse de su sueño. No había esperado encontrarse a su padre allí.


	2. Una canción

Mikey estuvo distraído la mayor parte del entrenamiento, aunque siempre estaba distraido solo que esta vez tenia buenos motivos para hacerlo, seguía pensando en la chica de su sueño, en lo bien que había imaginado todas las facciones de esa chica, su cabello lacio castaño, en sus ojos color marrones, en su rostro manchado de suciedad y sangre seca.

-Miguel Ángel-lo llamo Splinter

-¿Si sensei?-dijo Mikey, estaban meditando y Splinter no había necesitado abrir los ojos para saber que Mikey no estaba concentrado

-Ponte derecho y concéntrate-respondió Splinter. Mikey escucho una risa ahogada la cual decidió ignorar.

Cerro los ojos y trato de dejar la mente en blanco pero destellos de imágenes aparecían en su mente, de repente se encontró en la superficie, en una azotea con las estrellas brillando. Alguien cantaba

 _Hay un camino... lleno de intenciones  
lleno de amores, lleno de horrores  
si tu alma.. me dice que me quieres  
yo sabre... que eras diferente..._

 _Antes que el sol... baje de el cielo_  
 _nosotros nos daremos la mano amigo..._  
 _siempre... caminando hasta ahí... por el camino.._  
 _que yo siempre entendí.._

Esa voz era de una chica, no tenia duda. Era como si escuchara a un ángel, era tan hermosa, tan cargada de sentimientos que Mikey sentía lo que la chica transmitía. Pero mirara por donde mirara estaba solo.

 _Porque a ese gran camino.._ _  
_ _yo se que es para ti..._ _  
_ _porque ese camino..._ _  
_ _sirve para irr.._ _  
_ _y tocar tu corazón... en el camino_ _  
_ _disfrutando el sol... contigo..._ _  
_ _yo se... que el sol volverá..._ _  
_ _y caminaremos por el camino_ _  
_ _el camino que yo supe cruzar_ _  
_ _a tu mano mi amor... en el camino_ _  
_ _en el camino... la gente camina_ _  
_ _la gente mira... mi_ _corazón  
_ _siempre llorando.. llorando de_ _emoción  
_ _caminando amigo... amigo del_ _corazón_ _  
_

Mikey se volvió hacia atrás y la vio. La silueta de una chica de cabello rojo que hacia que Mikey se sintiera completo, como si esa chica fuese una parte de él

 _Porque a ese gran camino.._ _  
_ _yo se que es para ti..._ _  
_ _porque ese camino..._ _  
_ _sirve para irr.._ _  
_ _y tocar tu corazon... en el camino_ _  
_ _disfrutando el sol... contigo..._ _  
_ _Porque a ese gran camino.._ _  
_ _yo se que es para ti..._ _  
_ _porque ese camino..._ _  
_ _sirve para irr.._ _  
_ _y tocar tu corazon... en el camino_ _  
_ _disfrutando el sol... contigo..._

 _Porque ese camino... sirve para ir.._ _  
_ _caminando bajo el sol... disfrutando_ _  
_ _disfrutemos la vida... amor..._ _  
_ _que la vida es diferenteee..._ _  
_ _y nunca la dejes ir_ _  
_ _por un mal camino..._

Mikey sentía como todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Los sonidos, los olores, las voces distantes que lo llamaban. Todo desaparecía menos la voz de la chica, cantaba con esperanza y alegría pero también con dolor y angustia. Parecía tan real e irreal a la vez...

Mikey- dijo la chica. Mikey se acerco a ella y ella solo siguio mirándolo y comenzó a volver a cantar

 _Alrededor de mi ciudad natal_

 _Los recuerdos son frescos_

 _Alrededor de mi ciudad natal_

 _Ooh las personas que he conocido_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de este mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

 _Alrededor de mi ciudad natal_

 _Los recuerdos son frescos_

 _Alrededor de mi ciudad natal_

 _Ooh las personas que he conocido_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de este mundo_

 _Son las maravillas de mi mundo_

La voz de la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que los edificios, el aire, los ruidos, todo desapareció hasta que Mikey quedo en la oscuridad.


	3. El encuentro

Mikey sentía las manos de alguien sobre sus hombros, un sabor amargo en la boca como si se hubiera tragado lagrimas.

Sentía que lo estaban sacudiendo por los hombros pero todo era oscuro. Una voz le pedía que abriera los ojos y le aseguraba que estaba bien y salvo pero Mikey estaba lejos de sentirse seguro y bien. En su mente seguía la imagen de la chica con su rostro triste, su voz cargada de tristeza y esperanza. La mirada que le había dado, cargada de tanta tristeza y nostalgia...

-Miguel Ángel- La voz de Splinter le llego desde algún lugar de aquella oscuridad pero seguía escuchando la voz de la chica cantando a lo lejos

-Mikey- dijo la voz de la chica tan cerca que parecía que estaba detrás de él-Abre los ojos.-

Mikey abrió los ojos a regañadientes, se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de su familia, al ver que Mikey había abierto los ojos, Splinter dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Miguel Ángel-dijo Splinter poniendo la mano en el hombro de Mikey y fue cuando Mikey se dio cuenta que seguía sentado en la misma posición-¿Como te sientes?

Mikey inspiro hondo para calmar el rápido latido de su corazón

-¿Que paso-pregunto Mikey

-Hace más de una hora que intentamos despertarte cabeza hueca-respondió Rafa-Ahora ya sabemos que no puedes concentrarte sin hacer que nos preocupemos...Ahh- chillo Rafa cuando Leo golpeo a su hermano en el hombro. Mikey simplemente apretó las manos

-SI estoy bien- dijo Mikey abruptamente. Se levanto y se precipito a la puerta- necesito aire- murmuro antes de salir por la puerta antes de que alguien lo detuviera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nat miro espantada detrás de ella. Podía oírlos, podía oír a los demonios corriendo tras de ella. Buscándola, rastreandola.

Nat apretó contra si el collar de Eli y siguió corriendo por las calles, hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida, un chillido resonó por la ciudad, se estaban acercando. Nat miro a todos los lados desesperada, no podía usar magia estaba demasiado débil, no podía ocultarse la encontrarían. Fue entonces que vio su uncia salvación, la alcantarilla.

Los demonios no podrían seguirla al menos por un corto tiempo pero eso era lo único que tenia, su única esperanza.

Sin pensárselo dos veces movió la tapa de alcantarilla y se metió, segundos después de que cerrara la tapa sintió como los demonios y los robots pasaban por allí.

Bajo las escaleras y cayo en el agua, miro a ambos lados antes de correr a buscar un refugio. Corrió por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y se dejo caer. Estaba tan asustada de lo que le pasase, tan asustada por Eli y los demás.

Dios como extrañaba a Mikey, le hacia tanta falta. El habría sabido que hacer en esos momentos, el la habría abrazado y consolado. Quería verlo. A Nat ya no le importaba si la recordaba o no necesitaba verlo bien.

-Una ultima vez-pensó mientras apretaba el collar de Eli en su mano temblorosa- Un ultimo beso, una ultima caricia. Quiero verte. Por favor Mikey, si aun queda algo del antiguo tu en algún lado por favor te lo ruego ven-rogó en silencio una plegaria que quizás fuese lo único que le quedaba.

Pensó en todo lo que había vivido, en sus amigos y en Mikey mientras comenzó a cantar.

* * *

Mikey corrió por las alcantarillas por temor a que su familia lo siguiese, quería estar solo, sentía como una la preocupación y el miedo se extendía y aplastaba su pecho. No entendía por qué ¿Quienes eran esas personas que aparecían en su sueño? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste y tan feliz cuando veía a esas personas? ¿Quienes eran?.Mikey siguio corriendo hasta que llego a un punto del acantarillado que se dividia en otros cinco tuneles, se detuvo para respirar hondo, tratando de calmarse. Escucho la voz de una chica sonando en su mente

 _-Por favor...ven_

-¿Quien esta allí?-pregunto Mikey a la nada

- _Quiero verte...Una ultima vez_

Mikey miro hacia todos los lados pero no había nadie

- _Te lo ruego...ven...Una ultima vez...Por favor_

De repente Mikey comenzó a correr hacia el túnel de la derecha, sin saber muy bien por qué, solo sentía que tenia que llegar allí lo más rápido posible. Le tomo diez a Mikey llegar a un túnel de la alcantarilla y esos diez minutos le parecieron una tortura. Desorientado Mikey miro a todos lado y escucho una voz de una chica cantando

 _¿No te acuerdas?  
¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?  
Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste,  
ni un beso final para sellar alguna grieta,  
no tenía ni idea del estado en el que nos encontrábamos.  
Sé que tengo un corazón inconstante, y amargura,  
y se me va la vista, y pesadez en la cabeza  
_

Mikey reconoció la voz y se dirigió hacia donde la oía _  
_

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?  
¿No lo recuerdas?  
El motivo por el que me amabas,  
cariño, por favor, recuérdame una vez más._

 _¿cuando fue la última vez que pensaste mi?_  
 _¿o me has sacado completamente de tus recuerdos?_  
 _porque a veces pienso en qué me equivoqué,_  
 _pero cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo._

 _Sé que tengo un corazón inconstante, y amargura,_  
 _y se me va la vista, y pesadez en la cabeza_

El corazón de Mikey comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaba a la voz, algo le decía que debía apurarse

 _¿Pero no te acuerdas?  
¿No lo recuerdas?  
El motivo por el que me amabas antes,  
cariño, por favor, recuérdame una vez más.  
Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar,  
mantuve las distancias para que pudieras ser libre, y espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te falta, y que te devuelva a mí._

 _¿Por qué no te acuerdas?_  
 _¿No lo recuerdas?_  
 _El motivo por el que me amabas antes,_  
 _cariño, por favor, recuerda que solías amarme._

 _¿Cuando te volveré a ver?_

Cuando la canción se detuvo Mikey ya había llegado al lugar, La chica de sus sueños estaba allí solo que tenia harapos que la cubrían, al igual que varias heridas serias. A su lado un gato naranja acostado a su lado, Mikey al acercarse el pequeño gato maulló y gruño

-Tranquilo no haré nada- dijo Mikey agachándose para tocar al gatito. El pequeño se irguió y aplasto su cabeza contra la de Mikey, Mikey sonrió y dirigió su atención a la chica. Puso su cabeza en su regazo, la chica tenia los ojos entre abiertos

-¿Mi...key?-susurro

-No te preocupes estarás bien-la tranquilizo pero se pregunto como sabía su nombre. La chica simplemente cerro los ojos. Mikey dejo la cabeza de la chica suavemente en el suelo y luego paso sus manos por sus piernas y cuello y la alzo al estilo nupcial.

Por alguna razón Mikey sintió una sensación de comodidad y nostalgia, como si ya hubiese hecho antes. Sacudió la cabeza y con la chica en brazos y el gatito en su hombro volvió a correr hacia la guarida

* * *

Canción Adele don't you remember


	4. Una nueva esperanza

Mikey se recostó en la silla mirando a la chica inconsciente en el laboratorio de Donnie. La pequeña gatita estaba en el regazo de Mikey durmiendo. Mikey sonrió al ver al pequeño felino conciliar en el sueño, cosa que Mikey no había podido hacer.

* * *

 _Mikey llego con la chica en brazos, entro a toda velocidad al laboratorio gritando el nombre de su hermano genio._

 _Cuando Donnie lo vio cargando a la chica estuvo apunto de preguntar que había pasado pero Mikey lo había interrumpido antes de que dijera algo._

 _-Te lo explico despues esta chica necesita atención medica ya- había dicho_ _rápidamente_

 _-Ponla ahí- instruyo Donnie señaldo la mesa, Mikey corrio hacia allí y deposito a la chica suavemente que se movió y gimió pero no se despertó._

 _Donnie le había pedido a Mikey que esperara afuera mientras atendía las heridas de la chica, Mikey había obedecido a regañadientes, no quería dejarla por alguna razón pero era Donnie ¿Que podría hacerle?._

 _Cuando salio del laboratorio fue recibido por la mirada de Splinter que paso de enojo a preocupación._

 _-Miguel Ángel ¿Estas herido?-inquirió Splinter poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros Mikey, fue entonces que Mikey se dio de que estaba cubierto por la sangre de la chica_

 _-No sensei yo estoy bien esta sangre...no es mía-respondió Mikey. De repente se dió cuenta que algo faltaba-¿Donde estan Leo y Rafa?_

 _-Ellos salieron hace una hora a buscarte-explico Splinter- deberían de estar aquí en poco tiempo. Ve a tomar un baño y ven a hablar conmigo al dojo- dicho eso Splinter se dirigio al dojo. Mikey fue hacia el baño y no salio hasta que toda la sangre salio de su plastron._

 _Cuando salio del baño, se dirigio al laboratorio para saber si Donnie había terminado pero se encontro con la puerta del laboratorio cerrada por lo que decidio no molestar, se dirigio al dojo y se detuvo en la puerta apoyando la mano en la puerta, indeciso. Un pequeño maullido hizo que mirara hacía abajo. El pequeño gatito estaba a sus pies frotando la cabezita naranja contra su pie._

 _Mikey no pudo evitar sonreir_

 _-¿Quieres venir?-dijo tomándolo en sus brazos, respiro hondo y entro._

 _Splinter estaba sentado al pie del árbol, meditando. Mikey se sentó arrodillado frente a su padre a esperar a que el hablara_

 _-Miguel Ángel-comenzó- ¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto. Mikey suspiro y comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado luego de que se fuera. Omitio decir el hecho que había oído la voz de la chica en su mente cuando estaba solo, el oírla cantar incluso cuando ella estaba sin fuerzas y que la había visto en un sueño._

 _-Siento haberme ido de esa manera sensei- se disculpo Mikey-pero necesitaba estar solo para aclarar mis pensamientos_

 _-Miguel Ángel hace un tiempo que noto que no duermes bien y que estas más distraido ¿Hay algun motivo en particular?_

 _Mikey miro hacia abajo, el gatito estaba en su regazo o más bien gatita, se había dado cuenta de que era hembra_

 _-Solo e estado durmiendo mal sensei no es nada-respondió mientras acariciaba a la gatita, si miraba a la gatita sabía que podría mentirle mejor a su padre._

 _Splinter estuvo a punto de hablar pero la puerta del dojo y entro Donnie_

 _-Donatello ¿Como esta?-pregunto Splinter, la gatita maullo al ver a Donnie_

 _-Parece que llevaba dias sin dormir tambien parece que estuvo encerrada por almenos un buen tiempo necesita descanso pero estará bien-_

* * *

De eso habían pasado ya dos días, desde entonces Mikey había tenido más sueños cada vez más lucidos y seguidos. Todos se tomaban turnos para vigilarla, la pequeña gatita o Klunk -Como Mikey había decidido llamarla- se mantenía cerca de ella pero solo dejaba su lado a menos que Mikey estuviera allí o para comer.

Desde que la chica había llegado los sueños de Mikey habían aumentado, las personas que aparecían en ellos cada vez eran más lucidos y más descriptivos y reales, casi ya no podía dormir sin soñar algo.

 **Nat P.O.V**

Me siento cansada, entumecida y adolorida. Todo lo que veo es oscuridad, trato de poner en orden mi mente pero siento tanto dolor que no puedo.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era cantar en las alcantarillas, Klunk me había encontrado y se había tumbado a mi lado. No podía pararme, la ultima cosa que recuerdo fue que alguien me encontró pero no recuerdo quien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí como el dolor me atraviesa, escucho un maullido. Klunk estaba allí, restregando su cabeza pequeña contra mi mano.

Mi vista tardo unos segundo es enfocarse, al hacerlo siento que el corazón me da un vuelco doloroso. Un chico estaba frente a mi

El chico era Mikey.

* * *

Al ver a Mikey frente a ella. Nat sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿La recordaría? ¿Seguía allí el Mikey que ella había conocido o se había ido para siempre?. Lentamente se incorporo, con un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Mikey la ayudo a sentarse y le dio un vaso con agua.

-Bueno ¿Como te sientes?-pregunto con una sonrisa que era y no era de Mikey

A Nat le tomo unos minutos poder hablar

-Si gracias por ayudarme-respondió con voz ronca por el nudo en la boca-¿Que paso?

-De nada-respondió Mikey- Te encontré desmayada en un túnel de la alcantarilla, tienes heridas bastante feas ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?

Nat recordó

-Espera ¿No viste un collar con un cristal verde agua?-pregunto abruptamente

-Tranquila si lo encontré cuando te encontré a ti- busco algo detrás de él y se lo entrego. Era un collar de plata con un cristal de color verde. Cuando Mikey se lo dio Nat lo tomo y lo apretó contra su corazón para sentir la energía de su amiga para saber si estaba viva.

Lo estaba.

Un maullido saco a Nat de sus pensamientos. Klunk se había subido a su regazo y tenia sus patitas en el pecho de Nat sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando, Nat sonrió y la acaricio.

-Ha estado contigo desde que te traje- conto Mikey-solo se quedaba contigo o conmigo si yo estaba aquí- Mikey se mordió el labio-¿Como se llama?

-Klunk-respondió Nat mirando a la gatita-era de una persona muy importante para mi que ya no esta

-Lo siento-dijo Mikey-Iré por mi hermano Donnie dijo que le avisara cuando despertaras

-Bien gracias-dijo Nat, mientras Mikey salia Nat lo sintió, sintió ese brillo que poseían todos los guardianes, era tenue pero aun brillaba. Ella sintió que el corazón se le estaba por salir del cuerpo.

-Klunk ¿Lo viste? Brillaba, estaba brillando el sello se esta rompiendo. Puede que su memoria vuelva-le dijo a Klunk. La gatita maulló en forma afirmativa. Eso hizo que Nat tuviera nuevas esperanzas.

Porque era lo único que le quedaba.


	5. Mi nombre es

-Dime ¿Te duele en algun otro lado?-pregunto Donnie

-Si mi pie pero eso debera sanar con el tiempo- respondió Nat

-Dejame ver-pidio Donnie.

Nat estiro el pie para que Donnie pudiese revisarlo. Luego de que Mikey se hubiese ido Nat había pensado en contactar con Eli pero estaba cansada ademas que en cuestión de minutos, Mikey y su hermano entraron otra vez al laboratorio.

Fue entonces que Nat se dio cuenta que llevaba una bata blanca que le quedaba gigante, debía ser de un chico porque no le daba otra explicación a que le quedara tan grande. Tenia vendas alrededor del torzo, el hombro y las muñecas, donde habían estado las cadenas _diabhal_ la habían sujetado.

Nat se pregunto como estarían los demas, John, Claire, Anne... Se pregunto si habían escapado del ataque a la central. Quería desesperadamente saber si estaban bien o si habían muerto luchando en el ataque.

-Sabes esa pequeña no se separo de ti en todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente- dijo Donnie tratando de distraer a Nat de su dolor, ella lo vio ese gesto y sonrio

-Lo sé es leal hasta el fin- respondio Nat acariciando a Klunk

-Esto va a arder un poco- informo Donnie mientras acercaba un algodón humedo

Nat rió con amargura

-Con todo lo que me ha pasado ese es el menor de mis dolores-replico Nat, Donnie no dijo nada mientras desinfectaba las heridas de los pies de Nat, ella casi no sintió el agua oxigenada entrar por su herida.

Cuando Donnie termino de vendarle las heridas Nat pregunto

-¿Que paso con mi ropa?

-Estaba destrozada te conseguimos otra-respondió Donnie, fue a buscar algo en la mesa y se lo dio a Nat

-Y ¿quien me cambio?-pregunto Nat

-Una amiga nuestra la bata la encontre hace tiempo- respondió Donnie- te dejo sola para que te cambies

 _-_ Gracias-

Ni bien Donnie salio, Nat contemplo la ropa, era un pantalón azul, una camisa de color verde agua que le quedaba apretada en el pecho por lo que tuvo que hacer un hechizo para adecuarla a su cuerpo, al igual que el pantalón, donde quiera que hubieran conseguido esa ropa era para alguien que casi no tenia cuerpo o al menos era muy flaca y sin busto.

Nat era delgada, pero su cuerpo estaba formido por todas las batallas que ella había tenido y el duro entrenamiento que siempre se sometia, tomo sus botas de cuero que estaban a un lado de la cama.

-Esto debe ser lo único que quedo de mi ropa-pensó con irritación mientras se las ponía, tomo el collar de Eli y se lo colgó en el cuello, ocultándolo. Rezo para que Eli la acompañara y le diera fuerzas para afrontar lo que venia. Fue hacia la mesa en la que Donnie había dejado un espejo y observo su cabello, estaba algo revuelto pero no estaba tan mal, se lo arreglo un poco y luego tomo a Klunk entre sus brazos, la gatita maulló.

-Lo sé a mi tambien me da miedo- dijo en un suspiro- vamos tenemos que hacerlo

Y salio.

* * *

Mikey estaba apoyado en la pared del dojo. Mikey estaba en el dojo junto Rafa, Leo y Splinter, Donnie se había quedado a solas con la chica para revisarla.

-Oh ¿Cuanto más vamos a tener que esperarla?-pregunto Rafa irritado

-Raph! La chica estaba bastante herida es normal que tarde-lo regaño Mikey

-Si Mikey pero admitelo el que la hayas encontrado en las alcantarillas no deberia tranquilizarnos de que no va a decirle a nadie sobre nosotros- replico Leo

-Creo que antes de juzgarla deberiamos escucharla-intervino Splinter

-Yo creo que es solo una niña que se escapo de su casa y se lastimo por estupida. Es solo un rasguño- dijo Rafa

Mikey iba a protestar cuando una voz calmada y fria llego desde la puerta

-Claro porque el que tenga tres costillas rotas, las muñecas quemadas, los talones cortados y un gran y profundo corte en mi hombro son solo rasguños- dijo la voz de la chica, Mikey se volvió para verla, Donnie estaba a su lado y la chica cargaba a Klunk en sus brazos, la cual miraba mal a Rafa y Leo.

La chica llevaba la ropa que Abril le había conseguido solo que algo más grande, llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole por los hombros, sus ojos miel brillaban de seguridad y algo más...

Al verla Rafa se quedo cayado al instante, Leo se ruborizo y Splinter se quedo asombrado. La chica y Donnie avanzaron hasta que la chica se detuvo cerca de Splinter

-Le pido perdon-dijo Splinter cortesmente-debe de entender que esta situacion no es algo normal para nosotros

-Esta bien lo entiendo, se que es dificil confiar en alguien que se encontro en la alcantarilla-respondió la chica- pero espero que no se atreva a volver a decir que mis heridas son mentira- dijo meneando la cabeza hacia Rafa

-No se preocupe no volvera a suceder...

-Nat digame Nat-respondio la chica

-Bueno Nat ¿Podrias decirnos que fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Leo

-Lo que puedo decir es poco pero diré lo que necesitan saber, estaba huyendo cuando me encontraron-respondio Nat

-¿De quien huias?-pregunto Donnie

-No lo puedo decir

-¿No puedes o no quieres?-inquirio Rafa

-No puedo-respondió Nat- No sin poner en riesgo a más personas

-¿Como llegaste a las alcantarillas?-pregunto Leo

-Llegue por pura desesperación-comenzó Nat- Hace meses que me persiguen, la noche que me encontraron los que me perseguían me arrinconaron en un callejón. Pensaba que ya me tenían pero vi, la tapa de la alcantarilla y me lance dentro antes de que me vieran. Por suerte entre antes de que ellos llegaran y siguieron de largo pero como no quería correr riesgo, comencé a correr hasta que caí en donde me encontraron-

Hubo un silencio, a Mikey comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, fragmentos de imágenes aparecían en su mente.

-¿Donde vives?-pregunto Donnie. Nat apretó las mano y su expresión se volvió dolorosa, confirmando lo que Mikey ya lo sabía.

No tenia a donde ir


	6. ¿Que hacer?

-Te lo preguntare una sola vez más- dijo el hombre delante de ella-¿Donde fue tu amiga?

Eli solo sonrió de manera sarcástica y escupió sangre

-No lo sé y de saberlo no te lo diría- respondió ella

El hombre volvió a golpearla en el estomago, Eli simplemente se encogió ante el golpe pero no grito. No importaba cuanto la golpeara no iba a gritar

-¿Donde?-exigió otra vez

-No te lo diré

El hombre sonrió de manera siniestra

-Hay otras maneras de hacerte hablar- dijo el- esta el dolor que sientes ahora no es nada con lo que te haré, haré que me lo digas de una forma u otra- dicho esto el hombre salio de la habitación.

* * *

-Puedes quedarte- dijo Leo

-Pero si intentas traicionarnos lo lamentaras-dijeron Donnie y Rafa a la vez, Nat sintió que el nudo de su garganta se aflojo un poco.

-Gracias- dijo Nat-pero no debrian preocuparse por traiciones-penso, Mikey la tomo de la mano y le sonrió

-Ven te mostrare donde puedes quedarte- dijo Mikey mientras la llevaba fuera del dojo, Nat fue consciente de las risas de detrás de ella pero no le importo, estaba con Mikey.

La llevo hacia un cuarto con una cama con sabanas con rosas, había unos muebles algo desgastados, las paredes eran de piedra, un olor a sándalo inundaba la habitación ligeramente

Nat entro en la habitación y cerro los ojos al recordar el olor a sándalo ligero de sus sabanas.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Mikey algo avergonzado

-Si me encanta ¿Ya la habían preparado?-pregunto Nat asombrada

-La prepare yo- respondió Mikey. Nat se volvio a verlo, tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- yo...pensé que no tenias a donde ir así que la prepare para ti

Nat sintió que perdía el aliento

-¿Y el sándalo?

Mikey entro y acaricio a Klunk que se había acostado en la cama

-Puedes creerme o no pero cuando te veo me recuerdas al olor de los sándalos- revelo Mikey

-Pues no te equivocaste- dijo Nat acariciando a Klunk- el sándalo me encanta mi madre solia ponerlo cuando estaba triste- Nat se volvio hacia Mikey y sonrio- Ademas me gusta el olor pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Si?

Casi nadie sabía que a Nat le gustaba el sándalo en verdad, la únicas personas que sabían eran su madre, Eli y Mikey.

-Sabes a mi me encantan los narcisos- le revelo Mikey aunque Nat ya lo sabia- me encanta el olor de esas flores

-Lo sé-quiso decirle pero si lo decía, temía no controlar sus impulsos.

De repente un dolor atravezo a Nat, uno agudo y fuerte. Se encogió por el dolor y luego lo entendió cuando un sonido resonó en la habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Mikey-¿Estas bien?

Nat rió débilmente

-Si.. lo siento es que... hace mucho que no como y estoy hambrienta- respondió Nat

-Bien acuéstate te traeré algo de comida- dijo Mikey mientras ayudaba a Nat a recostarse.

Minutos después Mikey entro con una bandeja de humeante sopa y un vaso con agua en una bandeja, ni bien Mikey la dejo. Nat comenzó a comer, ni le importo que Mikey la estuviera viendo estaba hambrienta.

-Vaya- dijo Mikey una vez que Nat había terminado-Casi te comes el plato

-Casi es la palabra clave- replico Nat mientras comia un poco de pan

-¿Hace cuanto que no comías?

-No se... tres, cuatro meses-respondió- Creo

Mikey la miro horrorizado, le tomo la mano y se la acaricio

-No se por lo que pasaste pero lo siento en verdad- dijo Mikey, había una nueva luz en sus ojos, Nat sintió que viajaba al pasado, a correr por el bosque libres, a besarse bajo el sauce eléctrico del instituto y sentir que no existía nada más que los labios de Mikey.

Sintio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, bajo la mirada hacia Klunk

-Gracias- dijo y lo miro sonriendo- en verdad estoy feliz de que me hayas salvado-

Mikey le devolvió la sonrisa y luego hablo

-Te dejo descansar has de estar cansada- dijo en un susurro

-Si estoy cansada- respondió Nat tratando de ignorar el rápido latido de su corazón

Mikey tomo la bandeja y le sonrio a Nat antes de salir de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Nat se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la cama, sintiendo el corazon corriendo a mil, sus mejillas estaban color escarlata. Era como si se hubiesen visto por primera vez en la vida

* * *

Mikey cerro la puerta de su habitación rápidamente ni bien entro en ella, sentía el corazón a mil por hora, imágenes, sonidos se formaban en su cabeza. ¿Como es que había adivinado el nombre Klunk? ¿Como había sabido que a Nat le gustaba el sándalo y no tenia donde ir.? Todas esas preguntas llevaban a la misma respuesta. Sus sueños.

¿Que significaban? ¿Como es que sabía acerca de Nat si apenas la conocía?Mikey sentía como quería estar con ella, sentía que la conocia mejor de lo que el pensaba.

Miro su habitación, su desorden era igual que todas las mañanas pero mirándolo Mikey no reconocía ese desorden como propio, sino algo que ya había estado allí, como si estuviese predeterminado.

Tomo aire profundamente antes de comenzar a ordenar su desorden.

* * *

Cuando Nat logro calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazon, se recosto en la cama y se quedo dormida. Por suerte no había tenido pesadillas, ni sueños solo el descanso que su agotado cuerpo tanto necesitaba.

Cuando desperto el ligero olor a sandalo seguia allí, al igual que Klunk que seguía dormido, se incorporo y Klunk despertó.

-Lo siento Klunk-se disculpo Nat y luego miro la puerta. Coloco la mano en el collar y cerro los ojos solo para volver a abrirlos con los golpecitos de las patas de Klunk, cuando miro a la gatita sonrió con tristeza

-Lo siento Klunk pero tengo que hacerlo, tiene que saberlo- le susurro y volvio a cerrar los ojos.

Nat podía comunicarse con Eli siempre que ella tuviera algo conectado a Eli y no había nada que tuviera que fuese más ligado a ella que su collar. Se concentro en buscar su energía, ese pequeño atisbo de energía que le decía que Eli estaba con vida. Le costo un poco pero lo encontró, luego se concentro en la conexión que sentían ella y Eli y Elie con su collar y paso un rato hasta que la conexión fue lo bastante fuerte como para saber que era seguro hablar

-¿Eli?-pregunto llena de miedo

-¿N...Nat...?-respondió la débil voz de Eli-¿Es un convoca o estoy muerta?

Nat se trago el miedo que sentía

-Si es un convoca-respondió Nat-Eli ¿como estas?

-M..me acaban de preguntar a donde ta has ido-respondió-el maldito si que golpea duro...tengo que...reconocerlo ¿Tu? ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien Klunk esta conmigo- respondió Nat-Eli hay algo que debes saber

-No me digas Mikey esta despertando-se adelanto Eli

-Si ¿Como...?

-Lo siento Nat en mi Nat pero de mi no olvides que es mi _alterum_. Mi hermano. Mi otra parte, lo siento y cada vez es más fuerte pero aun no lo es lo suficientemente fuerte- respondió Eli

-¿Que hago Eli? Es una tortura verlo y que ni me recuerde

-Trata de que lo que queda del sello se destruya no puede mantenerse eso puede ser malo para el pero no lo fuerces deja que sea de forma natural-Nat escucho la ahogada de Eli

-Resiste Eli encontrare la forma de sacarte de allí

-Nat por favor ten cuidado- la voz de Eli era cada vez más debil, Nat se dio cuenta que usar magia le estaba costando caro

-Te hablare luego Eli lo prometo descansa lo que puedas amiga cuando pueda volver a tener un tiempo sola otra vez resiste por favor

-Si Nat luego hablamos te quiero- dijo Eli

-Yo también- dijo Nat antes de deshacer el convoca. Volvió a Abrir los ojos y se encontró con Klunk mirándola preocupada, Nat sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y acaricio a la gatita

-Esta viva por ahora-le aseguro Nat-pero no se cuanto podrá aguantar- susurro. ¿Como podría hacer par que el sello de Mikey se destruyera de forma natural?

Nat sabía que había dos formas o quitandolo por el mismo que lo había hecho o que la persona misma se liberara por medio propio.

Al parecer pasaba lo segundo. En algún lugar de la mente y corazón de Mikey su verdadero ser comenzaba a despertar debido a algo

-Lo más probable sea el lazo con Eli-pensó Nat, antes de el sello, la conexión _alterum_ era fuerte, ambos sentían lo que el otro sentía. Inconscientemente Mikey debió sentir el dolor de su hermana y se estaba moviendo, despertando, por el sufrimiento de su hermana pero parecía hacerlo paulatinamente.

¿Como diablos iba a hacer entonces?


	7. Enamorándose parte 1

Nat suspiro, habían pasado días desde que había llegado a la guarida y la mantenían vigilada, al menos por Donnie.

Cada que salia de su habitación se sentía como si estuviera escapando de una prisión, si Splinter estaba allí era lo más ameno que podía sucederse. Tomaba una taza de te para calmarse y hablaban poco. Si se encontraba con Donnie el se preocupaba por las heridas de Nat que ya no le dolían tanto, con Leo y Raph sentía como si estuviera en medio de un duelo eterno o cuando Jake y Alex se peleaban por comida.

Con Mikey era una historia totalmente diferente, siempre que se veían no hablaban mucho, era amable pero nada más y para Nat era muy frustante por lo que había decidido salir para poder respirar tranquila.

Estaba caminando por las alcantarillas cuando escucho alguien murmurando.

Cuando llego al lugar donde provenía el sonido, vio a Mikey sentado a espaldas de ella, en sus manos tenia algo pero Nat no podia ver que era, se acerco a Mikey, sin querer hizo ruido al pisar

-Por Dios no puedes darme un momento de paz-gruño Mikey, tratando de ocultar un cuaderno y una cartuchera. Nat retrocedió

-Lo siento Mikey iré a buscar otro lugar-se disculpo Nat

-Uy no Nat perdona pensé que eras alguno de mis hermanos-se disculpo Mikey-No me dejan ni un momento

Nat se comenzó a alejar otra vez

-Lo siento Mikey voy a buscar otro lugar- repitió ella alejándose, Mikey se incorporo rápidamente

-No espera Nat- exclamo Mikey, le dio una hoja del cuaderno-espero que te guste

En ella había un bello dibujo realista de ella con el viento al aire, vestía su vestido rosa pastel, parecía que estaba en el jardín de la central con el gran edificio detrás de ella y en el cielo estallaban fuegos artificiales. A Nat se le encogió el corazón.

-Parece real-dijo ella

-Es lo que esperaba-Respondió Mikey

-Me encanta, es hermoso- dijo Nat admirando el dibujo. Mikey sonrió tímidamente

-Gracias-dijo el- Nadie sabe que se dibujar, lo...lo mantuve en secreto- rió nerviosamente- Ni siquiera se por qué es que a veces cuando las personas se enteran de que sabes hacer algo con el arte...

-Te presionan aunque sus intenciones sean buenas o lo hacen sin querer-Completo Nat, paso los dedos por el dibujo-Se lo que se siente tener que aparentar-

Eso era algo que Nat había tenido que hacer desde siempre, como guardiana, toda su vida era publica tenia que soportar el odioso aire del consejo, las miradas juiciosas de los nobles y sus cortes.

Nat sonrió y, por impulso, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias me encanta- dijo ella y le sonrio. Las mejillas de Mikey se volvieron ligeramente rojas

-No es nada-dijo riendo nerviosamente-Creo que deberíamos volver los chicos se preocuparan y preguntaran-

Nat asintió y comenzaron el viaje de regreso a la guarida, sentía que tenia que apreciar ese momento junto a Mikey porque sabía que una vez que volvieran allí volvería a ser el Mikey infantil que aparentaba frente a sus hermanos.

Nat penso en lo vigilada que había estado aunque ellos habían estado tratando de no hacerlo notorio Nat lo sabía, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero se ponía dificil cuando hablaba con Eli, ella le había dicho que algo estaba cambiado, se los veía nerviosos. Algo se acercaba.

Y no sabían si era bueno o malo.

Se pregunto si serian los demas que estaban perturbando las cosas, pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones, miro disimuladamente a Mikey.

Le vino a la mente el dibujo que le había hecho, se le había encogido el corazón al verlo. Ese no era un simple dibujo dibujado de la nada, era un recuerdo. Había sido hacia dos año antes de las tensiones entre el consejo, antes de los ataques a los guardianes, había sido en las celebraciones de la central para festejar los acuerdos entre los mundos, Mikey la había esperado en el jardín de la central. Había sido una noche cálida y el viento había soplado dando una agradable brisa, fue el día en que Mikey le había dado su collar, un corazón de oro con una piedra naranja en el centro.

-Este es solo un recordatorio- había dicho Mikey, luego de ponerlo en su cuello-De que eres mia y yo soy tuyo- luego la tomo por las caderas y la beso.

Sin poder controlarse puso su mano en su cuello donde ahora estaba el collar de Eli, el suyo había quedado oculto en su casa, se lo había sacado y guardado en su caja de plata había tenido la idea de bañarse pero fue entonces que Mark la había llamado para ir al instituto para ayudar con el traslado con las armas que habían llegado a la central pero luego había ocurrido el ataque a la central y ya no había podido ir a recuperarlo. Lo echaba en falta tanto...

Mikey abrio la boca pero la cerro cuando la entrada de la guarida se alzo ante ellos. Mikey le sonrió y le ofreció la mano

-¿Esta lista para enfrentarse a tres chicos que posiblemente nos quieran matar?- dijo el con una sonrisa encantadora. Nat rió y le correspondió la sonrisa y tomo su mano cálida

-Si pero será mejor que oculte esto-dijo Nat tomando el cuaderno y ocultándolo entre su ropa. No tenia mucho más que dos camisas, dos pantalones y sus botas. Donnie no le permitía salir de la guarida y Nat todavía seguía estando insegura de que fuese seguro para ella salir de la guarida.

Entraron, por suerte todos estaban ocupados en distintas actividades, Don en su laboratorio, Leo con su serie y Raph en su habitación. Nat le dio el cuaderno a Mikey y le susurro al oído _"nos vemos en la cena. Gracias"_ entonces, luego de un apretón cariñoso se precipito a la habitación

* * *

Durante la cena Mikey agradeció que hubiese podido crear un ambiente ameno para Nat, ella casi no salía de su habitación, Mikey creía que se debía al horrible ambiente que se posaba cuando ella estaba allí, sabía que ella estaba asustada pero no lo demostraría.

Por otro lado sus sueños seguían en aumento pero estos eran más tranquilos desde que Nat había llegado pero a la vez también habían empeorando, se había encontrado sabiendo cosas que no era consciente de que conocía.

Durante la patrulla Mikey se mantuvo más serio y silencioso que antes Nat lo había mirado con ojos preocupados y le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-Mikey ¿Estas bien? Has estado callado-dijo Donnie notando el silencio de su hermano

-Déjalo así Donnie-exclamo Rafa- puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta

Mikey le hizo una broma a Rafa que acabo en tener que patrullar solo unas dos horas más.

Desde hacia unos meses Mikey había comenzado a ya no poder sonreír tontamente para complacer a sus hermanos, sus sueños lo estaban cambiando y no sabía porque.

Un aroma familiar cruzo el aire y bajo la mirada hacia un puesto de flores que vendían sándalos, Mikey miro hacia atrás, sus hermanos ya habían querido volver y se habían ido.

La imagen de Nat atravesó a Mikey, la vio sonriendo tímidamente, poniendo una mano en su cuello con una expresión de dolor, vio sus hermosos ojos color miel oscurecidos por el dolor, se pregunto que fue lo que le había pasado y deseaba poder hacer algo para hacerla sonreír y alejarla aunque fuese un poco de su dolor...

Decidió ir a dar unas vueltas para poder pensar en alguna forma de que Nat confiara en el, cuando termino la patrulla agilmente pudo recoger sándalo y volvió a la alcantarilla.

Agradeció que los demás ya se habían ido a dormir. Sigilosamente entro en la habitación de Nat, ella estaba acostada, ya estaba dormida, Klunk estaba a su lado al ver a Mikey fue hacia el y restregó su cabecita en la pierna de Mikey, Mikey la acaricio y fue hacia la cama de Nat y dejo la flor en la mesa de luz al lado de la cama.

Ya estaba por irse cuando Nat se revolvió en su sueño, estaba temblando, murmuraba con voz quebrada y apretó fuertemente el acolchado.

-Nat-susurro, poniendo una mano en su frente- estas bien, estas a salvo- pero Nat parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla horrible porque comenzó a temblar más fuerte.

-Nat despierta esta bien estas a salvo- volvió a susurrar suavemente, paso un minuto luego dos hasta que Nat abrió los ojos, estaban llenos de confusión y terror como si hubiesen visto al mismo diablo

-¿M...Mikey?-susurro ella, estaba lívida. Mikey acaricio su cabello era suave y lacio.

-Si soy yo Nat no te preocupes estas segura- susurro y le limpio las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente-No te preocupes no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a lastimar

Nat lo tomo de la mano y lo miro, no necesitaban palabras.

Con el corazón latiendole fuertemente Mikey se recostó al lado de Nat abrazándola, Nat apoyo su cabeza en el plastron y apoyo su mano cerca buscando comodidad. Mikey acaricio el cabello de Nat hasta que se volvió a dormir y luego el cayo dormido.

* * *

El aroma de las flores era palpable en el aire, una agradable brisa paso por donde estaban, arrastrando el aroma del rió y las flores.

-¿Mikey?-dijo una voz melodiosa- ¿Estas bien?

Mikey se volvió, Nat estaba descansando su cabeza en el plastron, Mikey estaba vestido con un uniforme de instituto al igual que Nat, cerca de Mikey había dos mochilas

-Si estoy bien ¿Estas cansada?-pregunto el Nat simplemente se acerco más a él

-Algo debo de admitir que el entrenamiento más los exámenes no es mi combinación favorita-respondió Nat

-A mi tambien-dijo Mikey-me duele todo el cuerpo-

Nat lo miro, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo atrevido

-Y ¿Un beso puede arreglarlo?- pregunto

-Siempre

* * *

Mikey se despertó con Klunk golpeando su cabeza contra su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Nat seguía dormida en la misma posición que antes, seguían cubiertos por la sabana y la frazada de la noche anterior, Nat tenia una sonrisa en la cara y estaba acurrucada contra él, Al verla así miles de imágenes le vinieron a la mente, sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela. Lentamente tomo su teléfono y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. Pronto todos se despertarían, lentamente salio de la cama y cubrió a Nat nuevamente con la sabana y la frazada, tomo el sandalo y se fue.

Salio a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno. Hizo uno diferente para Nat y lo puso en una bandeja y la decoro con la flor de sándalo.

Nat seguia dormida pero era evidente que pronto iba a despertar, dejo el desayuno en la mesa junto una nota, luego dejo un plato con leche tibia para Klunk en el suelo.

Antes de irse beso a Nat en la frente y luego se fue

* * *

Nat se despertó con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, se incorporo algo confundida y luego recordó.

La noche anterior había tenido otra pesadilla y Mikey...El había entrado en su habitación y se había tumbado a su lado sin decir una palabra, Nat paso una mano por el lugar donde Mikey se había acostado.

Se levanto y fue cuando noto la bandeja con comida que había en la mesa de luz que estaba al lado de la cama, había una nota y algo al lado. Nat chasqueo los dedos y encendio la luz y la bandeja se puso delante de ella, se dio cuenta que había una flor de sándalo. La tomo y la olio, luego tomo la nota.

 **" _No sé sobre lo que sueñas pero prometo que siempre me tendras._**

 ** _Espero te guste el desayuno._**

 ** _M"_**

Nat rio y sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir más fuerte y se sonrojaba, se dio cuenta de algo.

Se estaba volviendo a enamorar.

* * *

 ** _Holiiisss he vuelto (cri...cri) si...No me maten llevo días tratando de terminar el capítulo pero estoy hasta la cabeza con pruebas y no tenia tiempo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap... Las criticas (buenas o malas) son bienvenidas y aceptadas también sobra aclarar que TMNT no es mio ojala_**

 ** _Paso para también decirles que en unos días estará el próximo cap de los dioses de la vida solo denme tiempo ¿Oki?_**

 ** _Bsos y nos vemos pronto_**


	8. Enamorándose parte 2

Mikey miro la puerta delante de el indeciso. Había pasado el día perdido en sus pensamientos,el entrenamiento se perdía en una nebulosa que casi no recordaba, había obedecido las ordenes de su padre y había actuado como debía pero había estado esperando para poder hablar con Nat o para tener una excusa para verla.

Sus sueños casi no lo dejaban dormir pero la noche en que había dormido con Nat había tenido un sueño lindo con ella y había dormido durante toda la noche sin preocuparse por nada.

Queria saber como estaba y no sabía como exactamente, sin sentir que la estaba molestando, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando alguien hablo

-¿Estas bien Mikey?-dijo la voz de Leo haciendo que Mikey se quedara helado por un segundo

-Si Leo solo queria saber como esta Nat-respondió dandole lo que espera fuera su mejor sonrisa. Leo fruncio un poco el ceño, Mikey simplemente opto por confundirlo un poco

-¿Todo en orden Leo?-pregunto fingiendo de maravilla que algo estaba mal con su hermano

-No solo...¿Has dormido bien? Has estado distraido y callado hoy-respondió Leo

-Si hermano he dormido bien y solo estaba pensando en...lo que le pasara a Nat una vez que sane-replico Mikey. Leo miro la puerta y su rostro se volvio triste

-Lo que sea que le haya pasado parece que es grave Donnie me dijo que la habían mantenido cautiva no quiero imaginarme lo que habra pasado-escruto a Mikey con la mirada antes de seguir-¿Porque solo a hablado contigo?

-¿Quizas porque yo no parezco querer sacarla a patadas?-replico Mikey y miro a Leo con dureza- Cuando la conocimos le dijeron que si nos traicionaba lo lamentaria. Ninguno fue el que la encontro así que no pueden simplemente saltar a concluciones-

Leo se quedo sin palabras y Mikey se arrepintio de haberle hablado tan severo pero no había podido evitarlo

-Tienes razon-reconocio Leo, sacudio la cabeza pero Mikey llego a ver la culpa brillando en sus ojos- Creo que Nat no esta allí-señalo la puerta-Creo haberla oido sobre salir a caminar para despejar la mente-

-Oh bueno-dijo Mikey mirando la puerta-creo que la ire a buscar de cualquier manera Donnie le dijo que no se esforzara de más

Con eso Mikey le puso una mano una mano en el hombro a su hermano y una sonrisa antes de irse. Salio de la guarida sin saber muy bien hacia donde.

Nat no podria haber ido muy lejos. Todavía era de día y Nat todavía no queria salir de la alcantarilla.

-No estoy segura de que sea seguro para nadie que yo salga si lo que me perseguian aun me buscan intensamente-había dicho cuando Leo le había preguntado si queria salir para ir a algun lugar o para simplemente tomar aire. Mikey había visto su molestia de no poder salir de las alcantarillas o de tener que cambiarse las vendas cada tanto.

Mikey se detuvo, Había caminado sin pensar, sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le llego de otro lugar

Si hay voluntad, hay un camino  
bonito de alguna manera,  
y cada noche, tiene su día, tan mágico.  
Y si hay amor en esta vida,  
no hay obstáculo que no pueda ser vencido.

Por cada tirano, una lágrima por el indefenso,  
en cada alma perdida, los huesos de un milagro,  
por cada soñador, un sueño.  
Somos imparables  
si tenemos algo en lo que creer.

Mikey siguio la voz hasta un pequeño lugar de la alcantarilla que daba a una rejilla. Nat estaba allí.

Estaba sentada en el piso, con la poca ropa que tenia. Llevaba pantalones azules, botas, y un buzo naranja, Klunk estaba en sus piernas, Nat tenia la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados, parecia estar disfrutando de la luz solar. No había notado la prescencia de Mikey, él se quedo escondido en un lugar más apartado escuchando la voz de Nat

El lunes me dejó roto,  
el martes estaba lleno de esperanza ,  
el miércoles mis brazos vacíos estaban abiertos,  
el jueves esperando el amor,  
esperando el amor.  
Gracias a las estrellas que es viernes.  
El sábado estoy que ardo, como un fuego descontrolado.  
Supongo que el domingo no iré a la iglesia,  
estaré esperando al amor,  
esperando a que el amor se pase por aquí.

Somos únicos, insustituibles,  
cómo llegamos a estar tan ciegos y ser tan cínicos,  
si hay amor en esta vida,  
somos imparables,  
no, no podemos ser derrotados.

El lunes me dejó roto,  
el martes estaba lleno de esperanza,  
el miércoles mis brazos vacíos estaban abiertos,  
el jueves esperando el amor  
esperando el amor.  
Gracias a las estrellas que es viernes.  
El sábado estoy que ardo, como un fuego descontrolado.  
Supongo que el domingo no iré a la iglesia,  
estaré esperando al amor,  
esperando a que el amor se pase por aquí.

Mikey se quedo asombrado, Nat tenia una voz bellisima, como la de antes solo que ahora que la oía fuerte claro era mucho más bella.

Sin darse cuenta se levanto de su escondite

-Es muy linda-dijo, Nat abrio los ojos de repente y miro a Mikey, claramente tomada por sorpresa.

Al ver que era Mikey su rostro se torno en un tono color pastel

-Mikey-dijo ella-¿Ha...hace cuanto que estas allí?-tartamudeo nerviosa. Mikey sonrio, de repente quiso hacer miles de cosas

-Lo suficiente para oirte cantar-respondió con una gran sonrisa sincera-Tienes una voz muy linda Nat-

-¿E..Enserio lo crees?-pregunto Nat timidamente

-Claro- respondió Mikey y se sento a su lado- Te vine a buscar porque Donnie dijo que no tenias que esforzarte tanto

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-inquirio Nat soprendida. Mikey sintio el rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno...si-adimitio avergonzado-Eres la primera a la que en verdad le importa lo que sienta

-No creo ser la primera-replico Nat-¿Que hay de tus hermanos?

-Ellos me quieren eso no lo puedo negar pero...Son pocas las veces que me preguntan lo que yo quiero o como me siento-respondió Mikey-Es un lindo lugar ¿He?

Nat sonrio de manera nostalgica

-Vine porque necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mi-respondió- Por cierto gracias por las flores en verdad son hermosas

-De nada-respondió Mikey-Siento si mi familia es un poco brusca somos así

Nat miro la luz del sol

-Es hermoso ¿No crees?- Mikey siguio su mirada

-Si hermoso-respondio Mikey

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que senti la luz de sol-dijo Nat-solo han pasado unos meses pero parece como si hubieran sido años-Nat apreto sus manos en un intento de ahogar sus lagrimas

-Hey-dijo Mikey poniendo una mano sobre la de Nat-Todo esta bien, todo va a salir bien-

Nat le sonrio, su sonrisa era cansada pero llena de renovada esperanza

-Gracias- respondió ella

-Sabes a pasado tiempo desde que dormi bien- confeso Mikey, aunque la noche con Nat había regenerado algo de su energia todavía se sentia cansado-¿Podria dormir aquí contigo cantandome?

-¿Quieres que cante?-pregunto Nat asombrada

-Pues claro ¿Que mejor forma de dormir que oyendo los hermosos cantos de un ángel?-respondió Mikey guiñándole el ojo, Nat sonrió. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para que Mikey se acercara.

Klunk salio del regazo de Nat y dejo que ella se acomodara, una vez lista Miky se recostó en el regazo de Nat. Aquello trajo un recuerdo que se fue rápido. Klunk se recostó en el plaston de Mikey, quien miro a Nat.

Nat estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, la luz y el aire "fresco" de la ciudad pasaba por allí alborotando levemente su cabello. Nat cerro los ojos ante la sensación y una sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Le encantaba.

Mikey estaba recostado en su regazo por lo que sus manos descanzaban en sus hombros, quien la estaba mirando. Olvidando todo por unos momentos comenzo a cantar

Desperté en la oscuridad sin dejarte de pensar  
Sigue tu huella en mi almohada  
Veo tu rostro frente a mí  
Siento que aún estás aquí  
Todo mi cuerpo te extraña  
Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna  
Cuando mi memoria te alumbra

Mikey se quedo hipnotizado por la voz de Nat, era tan hermosa...Parecia como si un ángel en verdad estuviera allí junto a el

Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo  
No le alcanza al corazón  
Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor

Estoy perdiendo la razón  
Me hablas en cualquier canción  
Tu nombre está en cada palabra  
Estás tan cerca y tan lejos  
Me aferro solo a un reflejo, te pierdo

Había algo en la cancion de Nat que parecia estar dirigida a él de alguna manera. Como si con esa canción Nat se quitara algun peso de encima, como si de alguna forma cantara sobre su amor y su dolor

Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón  
Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor  
Ecos de amor...

Suenan más y cada vez un poco más  
Suenan tanto y no me puedo acostumbrar

Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras  
Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón  
Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo  
Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor  
Ecos de amor...  
Ecos de amor...

Ecos de amor...

* * *

Ni bien las ultimas palabras de Nat salieron de sus labios Mikey ya se había dormido, calmado. Nat sonrió, estaba feliz de poder hacer algo por Mikey. Aunque la realidad pronto le cayo encima como un balde de agua helada, tenia que volver a la central, al instituto, rescatar a Eli y no sabía por donde empezar.

Había tanto por hacer y no tenia como hacerlo. Mikey se removió un poco y una sonrisa asomo por su boca, fuese lo que estuviese soñando era lindo. Nat volvió a mirar la luz, debían ser las dos de la tarde, con la luz calentando su cara Nat se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

Cuando Mikey despertó la luz ya se había puesto un poco más arriba. Debían ser la cuatro de la tarde. Miro a Nat, se había quedado dormida. Ella tampoco debía de haber dormido muy bien.

Mikey se levanto y se quedo mirando a Nat, su cabello, su voz, su sonrisa hacia que Mikey sintiera cosas que nunca antes había sentido, lo sacaba de su lugar y su mascara de felicidad fingida y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo.

Se había enamorado de Nat

* * *

 _Hola gente espero que les haya gustado el cap. Tengo malas noticias. Fanfiction se decidió irse al carajo (para quien no lo sepa es el punto más alto de un barco. Búsquenlo en Google) y andar mal. Las reviews no puedo subirlas y no aparecen en ningún lugar excepto en mi cuenta personal así que hasta que Fanfiction se decida a andar bien posiblemente las reviews no van a aparecer en la historia._

 _Con esto no quiero decir que dejen de mandarme criticas (buenas o malas) las podre seguir recibiendo en mi cuenta personal y me llegara instantáneamente las notificaciones así que no se preocupen, solo quería aclarar eso._

 _Nos vemos pronto y un beso enorme_


	9. Recuerdos y una petición

Mikey se quedo mirando a Nat dormir, su rostro estaba relajado y su cabello caía hacia adelante delicadamente y la luz de la tarde se posaba en su rostro y cabello haciendo que su cabello pareciera de un color cobrizo, desde donde estaba Mikey podía ver el relieve del collar de Nat bajo su ropa.

Klunk estaba descansando en su regazo aunque Mikey sabía que estaba despierto solo estaba descansando.

-¿Mikey?-dijo la voz de Nat adormilada, se restregó los ojos-¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?

-Nos dormimos como dos horas-respondió Mikey-Yo me desperte hace unos minutos

-¿Que hora es?

-Las cuatro-respondió Mikey-Al menos eso creo con la posicion del sol

Nat asintió. Mikey no sabía como pero de alguna manera sabía que hora era según la posición del sol, miro el lugar. Cuando había encontrado a Nat había estado tan centrado en ella que no se había dado cuenta que el lugar en el que estaban, era un viejo escondite que el tenia de niño, cuando estaba molesto o triste siempre venia a ese lugar.

Tenia recuerdos de pasar horas allí dibujando, leyendo libros que se encontraba en la alcantarilla.

-Deberiamos volver-dijo Mikey levantandose y tendiendo una mano hacia Nat-Me he dejado el...celular en la guarida y de seguro los demas deben de estar como locos

Nat sonrió y le tomo la mano a Mikey, se sacudió la tierra de la ropa.

Timidamente Mikey entrelazo su mano con la de Nat, ella lo miro asombrada y sonrojada pero sonrio y acepto su mano

-Hasta que llegemos a la guarida- dijo Mikey

-Hasta la guarida-repitio Nat

* * *

Mikey y Nat caminaron en silencio hacia la guarida, Klunk iba delante de ellos. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y eso era todo lo que Nat necesitaba.

Dos años parecieron desvanecerse en un instante. Se sintio en los jardines de la central caminando con Mikey a la luz del sol bajo los arboles de colores cambiantes del otoño. Con las hojas de los arboles cayendo, había extrañado tanto a Mikey, su sonrisa, su calor, sus ojos cielo.

Había extrañado todo de él, todos esos recuerdos la llevaron a la realidad de que el no la recordaba y que muy posiblemente no sintiera lo mismo por ella, aunque para Nat nunca habría nadie como Mikey. Nadie para ella, durante los dos años que Mikey no había estado Nat se había apoyado en Eli, llorando junto a ella la perdida de Mikey a quien ella había amado.

-Nat ¿Todo bien?-pregunto Mikey al notar que Nat apretaba su mano, para Nat nada estaba bien, queria contarle todo, que todo aquello fuese una horrible pesadilla.

Pero se obligo a mantenerse callada por el momento, decidió conformarse con la compañía de Mikey, aun si no la recordaba, no verlo era mucho más doloroso y aun podían volver a crear nuevos recuerdos juntos.

-Si...solo...¿Tus hermanos en verdad me odian?-pregunto Nat, se había estado preguntando eso desde el primer día que había llegado.

Ese día se cumplian dos semanas desde que había llegado.

Mikey se sonrojo

-No es solo...ellos solo actuan como idiotas-respondió Mikey dandole una sonrisa que le hizo recordar al Mikey de antes-No saben como actuar con alguien como tu. No estamos acostumbrados a recirbir a chicas de no ser por Abril- penso un momento y luego miro a Nat- Solo actuan como bobos no te preocupes

-Gracias- dijo Nat- Pero ¿Por qué cada que salgo de la habitación me siento como un preso escapandome?

Mikey rio ante la comparacion de Nat.

-¿Qué?-dijo Nat enfadada

-Nada es solo...Me alegra saber que no soy el unico que se siente así-respondió Mikey mientras reia, Nat se unio a él y rio.

Pasaron lo que quedaba del camino hablando de música, comida y algunas anécdotas divertidas, por parte de Mikey, hasta que estuvieron cerca de la guarida, se mantuvieron juntos.

* * *

Cuando la entrada de la guarida se alzo ante ellos, se detuvieron a metros de la entrada, ninguno quería soltar la mano del otro. Se miraron mutuamente antes de soltarse las manos y caminaron juntos. Aun si no tenían sus manos juntas Nat podía sentir la calidez de Mikey a su lado.

Cuando entraron escucharon estruendos de platos y posiblemente una sarten, Mikey y Nat se miraron antes de entrar en la guarida...Se detuvieron frente a la cocina. Impactados

Todo era un desorden, Donnie corria de un lado a otro, con las manos en los ojos, vociferando. Leo tenia dos panes negros en la cara, mientras que Raph tenia huevo por el cuerpo.

Mikey y Nat se miraron entre ellos y luego la escena que presenciaban.

Lo hicieron cinco veces.

La quinta vez que lo hicieron, Nat no pudo aguantar más, se tapo la boca con la mano y comenzo a reir. Mikey la miro y sonrio, luego miro firme hacia adelante y chiflo. Todos se quedaron quietos como si fueran animales que acababan de escuchar el chiflido de su amo.

-¿Nos vamos a caminar un rato y un tornado pasa por aquí?-dijo claramente enfadado, Nat se fijo mejor en el desastre y entendió perfectamente a Mikey, varios platos estaban rotos en el suelo junto a varias sustancias como clara de huevo, harina y ¿Jamon? ¿Panceta? Nat no supo distinguirlo

-¿Donde diablos se habían metido?-dijo Leo enojado-Llevamos horas esperandolos para comer

-¿Para comer o para destrozar la cocina?-inquirio Nat metiendose en lo que parecia una batalla- Mikey fue a buscarme y el tiempo se nos paso volando. Lo siento es mi culpa

Todos miraron a Nat, Mikey se horrorizo

-No no es solo tu culpa Nat tambien es mia pero eso no importa por que no les de excusa a ellos el destrozo de la cocina-replico Mikey mientras tomaba una cuchara de madera, su mirada se volvio enojada-Fuera

-Pero...-comenzo Donnie pero Mikey le lanzo una mirada de enojo que le dio a entender a que Mikey no bromeaba-Bueno avisanos cuando la comida este-completo y los tres se fueron.

Nat solto una risita y miro a Mikey, quien suspiro

-Cielos-dijo con una sonrisa-Nunca aprenden

Nat tomo un par de platos, que se habían salvado, del piso. Mikey intento persuadiría para que no lo hiciera pero Nat no le hizo caso, sabía que Mikey necesitaba ayuda.

* * *

Eli estaba sentada en el suelo contando en su mente la cantidad de ladrillos que había frente a ella. Eran 22

Eso era lo unico que distraia su mente de las cadenas demoniacas que la mantenian encerrada en aquella celda, o el dolor que sentia en todo el cuerpo, o la preocupación por su familia y amigos.

Había hablado con Nat hacia ¿Unas horas? ¿Días? Eli ya había perdido la cuenta.

Simplemente se había encerrado en sus pensamientos desde que había llegado allí.

Y odiaba cada maldito segundo que pasaba en ese horrorozo lugar. No solo por las torturas sino por cada minuto que tenia que oir la voz del maldito que la tenia atrapada, por cada vez que ella se sentaba horas y horas sin poder hacer nada

-Por favor si no lo logro Nat, Mikey, Claire, Anne, John luchen por mi y lo siento si no puedo caminar junto a ustedes- pensó Eli mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la fria pared

* * *

A Nat y Mikey les tomo un buen rato poner en orden la cocina. Se habían dividido las tareas a pesar de las quejas de Mikey sobre que Nat debería descansar.

Mikey se ocupo de limpiar mientras Nat cocinaba. No había mucho pero con lo que había decidio hacer una sopa, se sentia extraño.

Era extraño.

Y a la vez bastante nostalgico, Mikey y ella solian cocinar juntos antes del incidente y para Nat era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y le gustaba, la presencia de Mikey y su calida sonrisa, los dos envueltos en el aroma de la comida que preparaban.

Y era una de las cosas que Nat había extrañado.

-MMMMMHHHH Esa sopa huele deliciosa- dijo Mikey-¿Cuanto falta?

Nat se volvio a mirarlo estaba con la cabeza cerca de donde se hacia la sopa

-Ya falta poco aguanta-respondió Nat-Ve a poner la mesa por favor

-Si mi lady-dijo Mikey con una reverencia y luego se puso a poner la mesa. Nat rio pero sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, Mikey había sido el unico que la había llamado así, se concentro en la sopa y cuando estuvo lista Nat se volvio hacia Mikey

-¿Quieres que les avise a tus hermanos?- pregunto cuando dejo la sopa en la mesa

-Si Donnie esta en su laboratorio y Raph y Leo esta en el dojo deja que les avise a ellos-respondió Mikey dandole una sonrisa, Nat le devolvio la sonrisa y fue hacia el laboratorio y se detuvo en la puerta y golpeo suavemente la puerta. Luego de un rato Donnie aparecio delante de ella

-Hola Donnie venia a decirte que la comida esta lista-dijo Nat

Luego de la comida Nat fue hacia su habitación, necesitaba pensar con claridad.

Pensar que era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

 _Nat caminaba por la central, las ojas del otoño comenzaban a cambiar de color verde a amarillo, naranja y rojas. Estaba buscando a Eli, su mejor amiga para pedirle un favor con la patrulla._

 _Ella nunca había pensado encontrarse con ÉL_

 _La joven tortuga de no más de trece años estaba leyendo apoyado en una arcada que daba al jardin, tenia una bandana naranja an la cabeza y vestia una camisa de la escuela y pantalones azules con zapatos negros, cerca de él una mochila color azul marino y encima una chaqueta azul._

 _Nat se detuvo donde estaba, a pasos de él con todos los guardianes que pasaban entre medio._

 _Ese era Miguel Ángel Hamato, el estudiante nuevo que se había unido al curso hacia cosa de un año. TODAS las chicas hablaban de él. Aun con su apariencia llamativa era apuesto, su postura misteriosa y sus ojos color cielo atraían las miradas de las chicas. Sabía que prefería que lo llamaran Mikey y que él era muy apegado a Eli._

 _-Quizas sepa donde esta Eli-pensó Nat_

* * *

Nat salió de su habitación para tomar un vaso con agua, se encontro con Leo mirando su programa favorito Space Heros y Raph estaba en la cocina

-Hola Raph-saludo Nat, Raph estaba leyendo su historieta, alzo la mirada para verla

-Hola Nat- saludo a Nat mientras se servia un vaso con agua- Tengo que admitirlo la sopa estuvo deliciosa ¿Donde aprendiste a hacerla?

-Mi madre me enseño de niña-respondió Nat, debilmente escucho lo que parecia un mal dialogo del programa-¿Siempre lo ve?-pregunto con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Leo

-Si es su favorito- respondió-Aunque hay veces que me canso de escuchar esos dialogos malisimos

-Bueno como se dice para gustos de todo-dijo Nat- Me alegro que te haya gustado la sopa-

comenzo a salir de la cocina cuando la voz de Raph le llego

-No creas que ya has ganado mi confianza aun tengo mis dudas-dijo, Nat sonrio y se volvio para verlo

-No esperaba algo más-replico Nat y luego se fue a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que la seguia

* * *

 _ **Mikey P.O.V**_

Salí de mi habitación, había estado casi todo el día pensando en algo para regalarle a Nat. Se que es estupido pero quiero hacer algo más que la haga sonreir. Su sonrisa es hermosa.

Me detuve cuando estuve cerca de la cocina, pude oir que Nat y Raph hablaban

-No creas que ya has ganado mi confianza aun tengo mis dudas-dijo Raph y me quede congelado, era una prueba, para saber si se descontrolaba o se controlaba.

-Por favor manten la calma...Por favor-rogé en mi mente, pasaron segundos pero para mi fueron los segundos mas largos de toda mi vida

-No esperaba algo más-respondió Nat y se fue hacia su habitación, de repente supe que podía hacer por ella. Pero aun tenia sed así que entre n la cocina cuando Nat entro en su habitación

-¿Paso algo?-pregunte mirando a Raph, como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Raph estaba sorprendido y un poco sonrojado

-No nada-respondió y se fue rapidamente de la cocina. Sorprendiendo un poco a Leo, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de ver Space heros. Me servi un vaso de agua y volví a mi habitación y una sonrisa se me curvo en los labios.

Me divertia como Nat había manejado a Raph

* * *

 _-Disculpa-dijo una voz a su lado._

 _Mikey alzo la vista de su copia de Noches de reyes, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello marron y ojos miel, vestida con el uniforme de la escuela, su cabello estaba largo hasta la mitad de la espalda._

 _Mikey la reconocio era Natasha Wood, era una de las amigas más cercanas de Eli, su amiga/hermana, la habá visto un par de veces con Eli pero lo que habían hablado era poco, pero compartian el gusto por la musica y los libros. Sabía que preferia que la llamaran Nat_

 _Era hermosa, sin duda._

 _-¿Sabes donde esta Eli?-pregunto Nat- Es que...Necesito pedirle algo_

 _-Oh yo estoy esperandola tambien-respondió Mikey incorporandose-Tenia que reunirse con Joshia tenia que ver algo de las patrullas-se sento e hizo un espacio para una persona- Ven puedes esperarla aquí conmigo no debe de tardar_

 _Nat le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, saco una bolsa de papas, mientras Mikey saco dos botellas de agua..._

* * *

Nat estaba jugando con Klunk en su cama, era una de las pocas cosas que la distraían de todo.

Golpearon la puerta suavemente y dejo a Klunk en la cama, abrió la puerta y detras de ella estaba Mikey con una sonrisa nerviosa y timida.

Nat sonrio al verlo

-Hola Nat-dijo sonrojado y luego se aclaro la garganta-Vengo a hacerte una invitación para ir a una cita con su servidor para despejar la mente de los problemas que la invaden- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Nat se quedo muda unos minutos y luego sonrio

-¿Una cita?-dijo sonriendo cuando Mikey se incorporo- Acepto

La cara de Mikey se ilumino como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo, le tendió la mano a Nat y ella se la tomo

-Gracias My lady-dijo Mikey

-De nada mi lord-respondió Nat


	10. La cita

Nat y Mikey caminaron por las alcantarillas tomados de la manos.

Mikey estaba feliz de estar con ella y Nat también parecía estarlo, una vez que estuvieron cerca Mikey le cubrió los ojos a Nat

-Oye-se quejo riendo

-No, sin trampas quiero que sea una sorpresa-respondió Mikey y guiaba a Nat hasta la vieja estación abandonada.

No era un parque, ni un hermoso restaurante pero había una conexión con el agua del rió y las luces de la ciudad y viejas luces que habían terminado bajo el agua reflectaban en las paredes el reflecto del agua de color azul, verde y dorado, las paredes daban la sensación de estar bajo el agua, las vías habían sido reemplazadas por un pequeño rió que las había dejado bajo el agua, en el centro había un circulo en el cual podrían sentarse.

Las velas ardían en el circulo, el reproductor de música ya estaba puesto.

Una vez que llegaron al circulo Mikey le quito las manos de los ojos a Nat

-Muy bien ¡sorpresa!-dijo.

* * *

Nat abrió los ojos solo para quedarse sin aliento.

El lugar era hermoso, las paredes estaban salpicadas del reflecto del agua de color azul, verde y dorado, el agua corría libre y se podía oír la corriente del agua.

El corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho, Mikey siempre tenia esos detalles, llevarla a lugares secretos y prohibidos a los que solo ellos dos pudieran acceder.

Mikey le sonrió y salio del circulo, encendió un reproductor de música y la música comenzó a resonar en las paredes

-¿Bailamos?-dijo Mikey tendiéndole la mano Nat sonrió, se la tomo y comenzaron a bailar juntos cuando la voz del cantante apareció

 _Tan solo te lleva un minuto  
Tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto  
tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto  
para enamorarte, para enamorarte  
tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto  
para enamorarte, para enamorarte_

 _¿Qué es una hora del día?_  
 _Nosotros desperdiciamos al menos una_  
 _y caminar por las calles durante medio año_  
 _para intentar encontrar un nuevo oficio_

Mikey acerco a Nat hacia el y comenzaron a bailar, su mano tímida pero firma se puso en las caderas de Nat y ella puso sus manos en la nuca de Mikey, ella llevaba la camiseta de color verde, sus jeans azules y sus botas negras.

El cabello le caía suelto hasta un poco más de los hombros y por un momento Nat deseó poder tener algo más lindo.

Detrás de su bandada los ojos de Mikey brillaban de solo mirarla, la estaba guiando al compás de la música

 _Si la fiebre te ataca  
durante treinta días estarás afectado  
haciendo no solo un baile  
cariño dame tan solo media __oportunidad_

 _Tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto_  
 _para enamorarte, para enamorarte_  
 _tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto_  
 _para enamorarte, para enamorarte_

Apenas los separaba un suspiro, una pequeña apertura entre sus cuerpos que apenas pasaría un pequeña brisa si hubiese viento.

Nat lo miro, sabía que estaba algo sonrojada pero no le importo, podía ver los ojos azules color del cielo, cálidos y amables.

Se perdía en esos hermosos ojos celestes al igual que él parecía perderse en los suyos

 _Ahora en las filas del paro  
puedes pasarte tu vida leyendo carteles  
esperando para una entrevista  
se pueden llevar todo el día contigo_

 _Ahora el invierno se va a convertir en primavera_  
 _y tú no has logrado una cosa_  
 _cariño no puedes atenderme tan solo un momento_  
 _porque nunca sabes lo que tengo en mente_

 _Tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto_  
 _para enamorarte, para enamorarte_  
 _tan solo se necesita una chica de un minuto_  
 _para enamorarte, para enamorarte_

Nat y Mikey siguieron bailando mientras la otra canción se peonia.

-¿Como la esta pasando Mi Lady?-pregunto en voz baja

-Muy lindo Mi lord- respondió Nat en el mismo tono mirándolo-Gracias por esto Mikey en verdad.-Murmuró.

Te amo, eso era lo que quería decirle. Que lo seguía amando, que lo había amado con tanta fuerza que no lo había dejado de amar ni por un instante, pero no podía, no debía.

-Solo espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi Nat- murmuro Mikey

 _Supe amar a una chica del Barrio Oriental  
Quien también solía amar a medio país.  
Trenzas que olvidaban toda, toda novedad  
Maratones de la fe, el vuelo sin fin.  
Puedo ser yo o lo que vos pidas  
O ser tu flor sin raíz.  
Soy tu jazmín del país  
Y te digo.._

 _Sólo por hoy mis ojos te miran,_  
 _Sólo por hoy mi amor no es mentira,_  
 _Sólo por hoy vas a poder tener_  
 _La vida de una niña feliz._  
 _Sólo por hoy, mis ojos te miran,_  
 _Sólo por hoy mi amor no es mentira,_  
 _Sólo por hoy vas a poder tener_  
 _La vida de una niña feliz._

Nat y Mikey volvieron a envolverse en la canción y en ellos. En la mirada del otro perdiéndose en el calor y cariño que ofrecían al otro.

 _Supe amar a otra chica del Barrio Oriental  
A la que supe pintar, la hice canción.  
Supe que tenerla solamente para mi  
Me iba a hacer sufrir, dulce vanidad.  
Puede ser sol o ser un día gris,  
Yo soy tu flor sin raíz  
Vos mi jazmín del país._

 _Sólo por hoy mis ojos te miran,_  
 _Sólo por hoy mi amor no es mentira,_  
 _Sólo por hoy vas a poder tener_  
 _La vida de una niña feliz._  
 _Sólo por hoy, mis ojos te miran,_  
 _Sólo por hoy mi amor no es mentira,_  
 _Sólo por hoy vas a poder tener_  
 _La vida de una niña feliz._

Con una ultima vuelta Nat termino entre los brazos de Mikey con sus ojos celestes mirándola y preguntándole si estaba bien.

Ella le respondió que si con los suyos, sus bocas estaban a centímetros, estaban traspirados y agitados pero el sonidos de sus estómagos interrumpió el matico momento

Ambos rieron y se separaron

-Parece que de tanto bailar se nos a abierto el hambre-dijo Mikey mientras ayudaba a Nat a incorporarse- No es algo de restauran- dijo mientras guiaba a Nat por la antigua estación, sus manos entrelazadas.

-Pero se que no es tan malo- completo mostrandole a Nat otro lugar de la estación en el cual se podía apreciar el rio bañado con la luz dorada del atardecer, había una pequeña manta allí y una canasta con comida.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Mikey había llevado pizza, coca cola y papas que ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio

-Mhhmm. Están buenísimas-dijo Nat mientras terminaba su hamburguesa-¿Como las hiciste?

-Bueno estoy acostumbrado-respondió Mikey- Como habrás podido comprobar las habilidades culinarias son nulas

Nat rió

-Yo pensé que eran inexistentes- replico ella- No sabía que podías poner la harina en la pared de esa manera

-Si ellos suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas con la comida. Nunca lo entiendes como hacen ese desastre

-Muy bien lo acepto un huracán haría menos desastre-reconoció Nat y comió una papa- Esta velada ha sido perfecta-Se estremeció cuando una brisa fría paso por allí

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto Mikey

-Si algo- Nat se mordió el labio un poco- ¿Puedo recostarme contigo?

Mikey estaba recostado en la pared, miro algo sorprendido a Nat pero asintió con firmeza.

En silencio Nat se levanto y camino hasta Mikey, quien abrió la piernas y dejo un lugar para Nat.

Ella se recostó en el plaston de Mikey, quien los cubrió a ambos con la manta y luego abrazo a Nat

Los colores cálidos del atardecer iluminaban el lugar, el sol ya estaba ocultándose y Nat sonrió al verlo, ya que amaba ese tipo de atardeceres, dorados con algunas nubes naranjas y rosas.

Se acomodo contra Mikey sintiendo el latir de su corazón y de su respiración constante alborotándole algunos cabellos.

-Es hermoso ¿No crees?-dijo Nat echándole una mirada a Mikey quien miraba el atardecer

-Si hermoso-respondió y se volvió para ver a Nat-Pero me encanta poder enseñártelo ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Mejor que en mucho tiempo-respondió ella y sonrió- Gracias.

Algo paso por delante de los ojos de Mikey, un brillo pero Nat no pudo darle importancia.

Mikey le tomo el mentón delicadamente a Nat y la hizo verlo.

Y la besó.

Nat sintió los suaves labios de Mikey contra los suyos. Sentía el corazón latiendole a mil por hora, se apretó más contra Mikey y el beso fue cobrando pasión.

Luego de lo que parecio una eternidad se separaron, jadeante y sonrojados.

-Deberíamos volver-susurro Mikey cerca de su boca, luego de un corto beso. Nat noto la negación en su voz, esa negación que le decía que él no quería irse.

-Deberíamos- susurro Nat y lo volvio a besar.


	11. Reencuentros

Cuando Nat y Mikey volvieron a la guardia nadie se había percatado que se habían ido.

Nat ya había decidido salir esa noche con Mikey y los demás para volver a su casa. Ya no podía quedarse aquí, tenía que volver a saber que había sucedido con sus amigos.

En ese momento Nat y Mikey se encontraban en la habitación de Nat, Mikey había insistido para que pudiera quedarse y dibujar calmadamente

-Tengo que decirte algo Mikey- dijo Nat rompiendo el silencio- Tengo que volver a casa para saber si mis amigos estan bien

-Nat no creo que sea lo mejor- replico Mikey, mirandola preocupado- Aun no estas del todo recuperada

Nat toco el collar de Eli, su alma se estaba debilitando cada vez más. Ya no podía quedarse sentada sin hacer nada.

-Se muy bien mis limites Mikey créeme de poder hacerlo esperaria- Nat cerro su mano alrededor del collar- Pero ya no puedo mis amigos me necesitan. Ya no puedo quedarme sentada mientras ellos sufren, tengo que ir a casa

Mikey abandonó su cuaderno y fue a abrazarla.

-Entonces iré contigo-respondió Mikey- Se que nos conocimos hace un mes. Pero desde que estas aquí siento que ya te conosco desde antes. Ya no...no puedo seguir fingiendo frente a mis hermanos. No sé porque pero no quiero volver a perderte

Nat le devolvió el abrazo, sabía porque lo decía, tenia tantas ganas de decirle lo mismo. Era tan injusto, estaba allí entre los brazos de la persona a quien amaba y no podia decirle la verdad.

-Sera...Sera peligroso para tí- susurro contra el cuello de Mikey- No puedo pedirte que abandones a tus hermanos, tu familia por mi- se obligo a soltarse del abrazo y a mirar a Mikey- No puedo hacerte eso pero tampoco puedo abandonar a mis amigos. No quiero apartarme de tu lado, no quiero pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Bien- respondió Mikey y la beso- Pero no voy a abandonar a mi familia, ellos te han tomado cariño aún si no lo expresan. No vas a ir sola, iremos contigo

Nat quería oponerse, su mundo no era para ellos, ellos no conocían la maldad de los demonios. Ni los peligros a los que se expondrían.

No conocían la magia de Nat, ni sus habilidades.

-Te amo- penso pegada a los labios de Mikey, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-No voy a irme para siempre- dijo en su lugar

Mikey le tomo la cara suavemente y le limpio las lagrimas.

-Todo estará bien Nat lo prometo- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas. Ella no lloraba a menos que fuera alguien a quien queria.

-Necesito que me consigas algo- dijo Nat componiéndose- Para esta noche.

* * *

-¿No pudiste convencerla?- pregunto Leo

Mikey se dio vuelta y miró a Leo. Estaban esperando a Nat, ella le había pedido algo de ropa negra que le resultara comoda para moverse, y una espada para salir.

-No Leo. Lo intenté, enserio, pero no va a ceder va a ir con o sin nosotros- respondió Mikey- Me pareció que era mejor si la acompañábamos.

-Sus heridas aún no están del todo sanadas- replico Donnie

-Lo sé- dijo la voz de Nat detrás de ellos. Todos se voltearon a verla.

Mikey le había conseguido legins negros, una remera negra y una chaqueta con capucha.

Su cabello estaba suelto hasta los hombros. Splinter estaba detras de ella, a su espalda cargaba con una espada que Mikey creía era de la pared del dojo.

-Entonces no vengas- dijo Raph- Es demasiado arriesgado para una chica

-¿Ahora eres sexista?-bromeo Nat sombriamente- Miren esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, sino quieren no vengan pero se defenderme por mi misma-Miro a Raph- Pero ya es momento de que vuelva a casa para saber que fue de mis amigos. No puedo pretender que tengo tiempo porque no lo tengo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Mikey no los culpaba. Nat lo había dejado sin argumento cuando intentaba hacer que cambiara de opinión, ahora veía una luz en sus ojos que le decían que iría con o sin ellos.

-Iremos contigo- replico Leo- Porque nos has ayudado bastante a pesar de tus heridas. Vamos ayudarte.

Nat le sonrió

-Gracias- dijo- Por todo- miro a Raph- Mejor vayámonos antes de que Raph cambie de opinión-bromeo mientras se encaminaban a la salida. Mikey rió cuando su hermano grito ¡Oye!

* * *

La noche era hermosa, algo fría pero aún así hermosa.

A Mikey le sorprendía la velocidad con la que Nat los seguía, incluso Abril y Casey tenían problemas a veces para seguirlos pero Nat se movia con agilidad y gracia, incluso parecía que, por momentos, se estaba conteniendo.

Se había puesto la capucha por lo que a veces parecía una mancha negra moviéndose entre la noche, Klunk estaba en su bolsillo, se había negado a dejar ir a Nat y como era pequeña cabía perfectamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negra.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto Leo

-No ya casi llegamos-respondió Nat, pero a Mikey le dio la impresión que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a Leo, sino estaba tensa como un animal a punto de saltar.

-Aquí- dijo Nat deteniéndose señalando el edificio delante de ellos- Esa es mi casa-

Salto del edificio hacia la escalera de incendios, aterrizando a la perfección. Leo, Donnie y Raph se quedaron boca abiertos pero Mike sentía una especie de orgullo en su pecho.

Se despejó la cabeza y bajaron hacia donde estaba Nat que había bajado hasta una ventana, que a Mikey le parecía muy conocida, delante de ella la ventana tenia cortinas verdes. Nat ya había abierto la ventana y la habitación estaba en la penumbra.

-Esperen aquí- señaló- Vuelvo en diez minutos

-diez minutos- dijo Leo. Nat asintió y se adentro al departamento.

* * *

Nat entró por la ventana de la sala. Su departamento se dividia en baño, sala, cocina y dos habitaciones.

Varias veces ella había tenido que entrar por la ventana ya que volvia a altas horas de la noche y cubierta de suciedad, icor y sangre, como la mayoria de sus vecinos eran mundanos prefería ahorrarse problemas por lo que entrar por la ventana no le surgio ningun problema.

Incluso en la penumbra ella conocía perfectamente el camino hacia el interruptor de la luz.

Con la mano cerca de la empuñadura de la espada que Splinter le había dado. Una vez vez que encendió la luz le parecio una eternidad desde que había estado allí. Fue hacia su habitación y encendió la luz, la habitación seguía tal y como la había dejado. La cama estaba algo desordenada con las frazadas algo desordenadas. Su ropa sucia aún estaba en la silla.

Nat entró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, era como ver una película en la parte en la que se la ha dejado pausada.

Fue hacia su escritorio, el cual todavia estaba lleno de papeles. Pero lo único que le importaba a Nat era la pequeña caja de plata que había allí.

Los dedos le temblaban mientras tomaba la caja y la abría, dentro había una foto de su familia y sus amigos, la foto de su abuela y lo que buscaba. Su collar.

La cadena era de oro al igual que el dije, se lo puso. Su collar era un poco más pequeño que el de Eli pero sentir el metal frio en su cuello hizo que Nat sintiera un poco de alivio. Klunk la miro desde su cama, sabía lo que Nat pensaba por lo que fue hacia la pequeña gatita y le acaricio las orejas.

Volvió a dejar la caja donde normalmente la dejaba. En un lugar oculto entre un cajón del escritorio. Luego tomo un traje de combate de su ropero, ya no soportaba estar con esa ropa.

Se cambió rápidamente y tomo sus armas, como idea de ultimo momento, tomo su celular que había dejado cargando desde que se había ido y dio una ultima mirada antes de apagar la luz detrás de ella.

Tomó las copias de las llaves de la casa del bol del recibidor y apago la luz.

Una vez que estuvo afuera los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, ella no los culpo, su ropa le quedaba mas normal y menos suelta que la que le habían dado, la habia guardado en una bolsa que fácilmente podrían cargar.

-Nat- musito Mikey. Nat cerró la ventana con postigo y se volvió hacia ellos. Klunk ya no podía meterse en el bolsillo de Nat por lo que se había puesto en su hombro. Klunk sabía a la perfección como era el entrenamiento de los guardianes.

-Vamos- dijo seria, sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosa-No es seguro aquí

Nat se movió rápido para evitar que Mikey viera que se había ruborizado con su mirada, una vez que estuvieron en una azotea algo alejada

-Tomen- dijo entregándoles la ropa y la espada- Ya no los necesito.

-Gracias-dijo Leo recibiendo las cosas-¿Ahora a donde?

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien- respondió Nat- Pero es mejor que vaya sola

-Ni en broma- dijo Mikey-Iremos contigo

-Mikey tiene razón- dijo Donnie-Iremos contigo es peligroso...

Un pequeño sonido lo interrumpió. Donnie saco de su espalda un rastreador que Nat había visto antes.

-Hay mutageno cerca- dijo mirando al grupo- Tenemos que ir

-Ustedes vayan- dijo Mikey serio- Yo la acompaño.

Leo dudo por un momento.

-Bien avisaremos donde nos reunimos otra vez- dijo Leo luego de un rato de dudar. Nat queria protestar pero sabía que era lo mejor que conseguiria, era arriesgado para ellos y sin duda para Mikey.

Los chicos se despidieron y luego de unos minutos se perdieron de la vista de Nat.

-Bien- dijo Mikey- ¿Adonde nos dirigimos?

* * *

El primer lugar que debían ir era la casa del gran brujo supremo Luke Fill.

Luke era el brujo supremo de Nueva York, como también era un amigo de Nat y los demás y la pareja actual de Alex.

Luke y Alex habían empezado a vivir juntos hacia dos años, como Alex ya era mayor de edad podía hacer lo que quería prácticamente pero no había dejado de visitar a su familia o hacer su deber de guardián. Ambos vivían en East villaje en el loft de Luke.

Nat se encontró tratando de explicarle a Mikey hacia donde iban y porque omitiendo detalles como el hecho que Luke era brujo y que Alex era guardián, pero le fue más dificil de lo que había pensado.

Una vez que llegaron al barrio de Luke Nat se alivio al ver las luces encendidas y el pelo en punta de Luke desde la azotea.

Durante todo el camino había rezado para que hubiesen ido directamente al loft. Ellos habían estado de viaje durante tres meses y volvían ese mismo día.

-Allí es- dijo Nat señalando la puerta del loft, la cual estaba lo suficientemente oculta como para que Mikey la acompañara.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, Mikey le puso una mano en el hombro cariñosamente, fue entonces que Nat se dió cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

-Calma todo va a salir bien- le susurro Mikey al oído. Pero Nat no sabía como iban a estar bien. No sabía como le iba a explicar la situación a Luke y Alex, no sabía como reaccionarían.

Nat inspiro profundo antes de tocar el timbre. No pasó ni dos segundos cuando el portero sonó y Nat y Mikey se apresuraron a entrar.

Luke vivía en el segundo piso, por lo que Nat subió primero y Mikey detrás de ella. Ya estaba por tocar la puerta cuando Mikey la detuvo.

-No se si es buena idea que me vean- dijo Mikey.

-No va a pasar nada. Están acostumbrados a lo imposible- respondió Nat acariciándole la mejilla. Luego inspiro fuerte y golpeo la puerta.

La puerta se abrió un poco, detrás de ella apareció Luke con su cabello castaño en punta, despeinado, su piel morena, sus ojos verdes dorados, vestía un pantalon suelto negro, no llevaba camisa y estaba descalzo.

Estaba sonriendole a alguien adentro cuando se volteo y vio a Nat.

Era más que obvio que Luke no había pensado que era ella. Su expresión era de alegría mezclada con decepción.

-Bueno. Hola bella Nat- dijo saludando- En estos momentos estamos algo...

-Ahora no están ocupados- lo interrumpió Nat- Necesitamos hablar ahora.

-Me parece que sea lo que sea puede esperar...

-Luke- la voz de Nat era cansina, necesitaba hablar con Alex y el seriamente no esto- Esto es muy importante. Por favor necesito hablar con Alex y contigo.

Luke miró detrás de Nat y su expresión se volvió aún más sorprendida. Ya había visto a Mikey. Su mirada paso de Mikey a Nat y estaba llena de dudas y preocupación.

-Entren- dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par.


	12. Duele

Nat y Mikey entraron en el loft de Luke.

El loft de Luke nunca había tenido la misma apariencia, podía a veces podía parecer de la época victoriana y otras podía parecer uno completamente moderno, en ese momento era uno normal con paredes de ladrillo. Los muebles seguían casi en el mismo lugar que Nat los recordaba.

Alex estaba sentado hablando con una chica de piel azul zafiro y ojos verdes y cabello blanco que Nat reconoció. Era Katherine Adams una pixie amiga de ellos que también se había ido de viaje.

Al ver a Nat allí Alex y Kath dejaron de hablar y se acercaron a Nat.

-Nat- saludo Alex, su cabello negro como la tinta estaba más corto que antes y sus ojos verdes parecían mayores como si hubiera madurado- Es bueno verte ¿Te envía Liz o Eli?- La mención de sus amigas le golpeo duro el corazón, estaban tan preocupada por ellas…Sintió las lágrimas ardiéndoles tratando de salir pero se froto furiosamente los ojos.

-No ninguna me ha enviado tengo que hablar con ustedes- respondió Nat, Mikey se puso a su lado y Nat vio la mirada de Alex palidecer y verla a ella con la pregunta clara en los ojos, ella negó con la cabeza y sintió la mano protectora de Mikey en su hombro.

-Ven siéntate y explicarnos lo que pasó- dijo Luke mostrándole una silla. Mikey y ella se sentaron juntos, Luke al ver la mirada de ruego en los ojos de Nat hablo

-Kath ¿Podrías preparar un chocolate caliente para Nat con él?-pregunto moviendo la cabeza señalando a Mikey. Kath entendió y asintió pero Mikey miro preocupado a Nat pero ella sonrió

-Ve aquí estamos seguros, además necesito ese chocolate- le dijo con una sonrisa cansada. Mikey se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la frente y acompaño a Kath hacia la cocina. Nat inspiro fuertemente, de algún modo se sentía algo más segura, como antes de que todo aquello pasara.

-Bueno- dijo Alex- Puedes hablar ahora.

* * *

Nat comenzó hablar, las palabras le salieron de manera mecánica, hablo desde el ataque a la central hasta que Mikey la encontró, también les explico lo que había sucedido con Eli.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo cuando termino de hablar. Fue justo en ese momento que Mikey y Kath volvieron con cinco tazas humeantes-No sé cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-preguntó Luke, Alex salió de la habitación con su teléfono pegado en la mano y una cara de preocupación en el rostro. Klunk y Presidente miau, el gato de Luke estaban juntos jugando en el Loft.

-Sí…Eso si no la han trasportado- respondió Nat, tomo la taza que tenía delante. Mikey se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano cariñosa en su brazo, Nat sintió el calor de la taza pasándole por los fríos y entumecidos dedos. Tomo un largo sorbo para calmarse.

Le sirvió. Sintió el cálido calor de la bebida aflojándole el nudo que tenía en la garganta, el sabor del chocolate, mezclado con leche

-Cuando escape de allí hablaban sobre movernos a la seda de alguien a quien llamaban señor-

-¿Sabes algún nombre de los que atacaron?- pregunto Kath amablemente, Nat se dio cuenta de que trataban de apabullarla con preguntas.

-Bueno los que atacaron la central fueron…Transformados junto a unos robots ninja o algo así- respondió Nat- No me pregunten si vi bien porque lo hice…Sé que es difícil de creer pero fue así como lograron pasar.

Mikey la miro algo asombrado a Nat y luego habló

-Espera. ¿Esos robots tenían una bandana roja con un pie en ella?- pregunto Mikey y Nat sintió un escalofrió por la espalda

-Si la llevaban- respondió Nat- No hablaban solo hacían sonidos

La expresión de Mikey se volvió seria, esa era una de las cosas que nunca habían dejado de asombrar a Nat, Mikey podía pasar de sonreír con una luz tan brillante y cálida como el mismo sol a tener una expresión dura que le cambiaba la cara, Nat siempre había amado eso de él.

-Nat cuando estuviste con tu amiga encerrada ¿Vista a un mutante como yo?-pregunto clavando su mirada celeste en ella

-Si hubo uno en particular que se le acerco a Eli, un tigre sin cola-respondió Nat apretando la mano ante el recuerdo de ese mutante y del recuerdo de las ganas de desgarrarle la garganta. La mano de Mikey apretó la suya suavemente y eso bastó para traerla a la realidad-Lo siento.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte- dijo la voz de Alex mientras se acercaba a la mesa- He hablado con mi mamá, los chicos están en el hospital. Al parecer llegaron allí a tiempo-Miro a Nat decidido- Mamá y los demás están realmente asustados por ti Nat y por Eli, todo está bien. Ya no estas sola

Nat sonrió débilmente, sentía que todo le caída con un gran peso, quería ver a sus amigos pero estaba cansada por el viaje, de recordar lo sucedido y de tener que contarlo. Si los iba a ver a hora tendría que hablar sobre lo que sucedió otra vez y no sabía si tendría la fuerza para hacerlo.

Mikey fue quien hablo

-Siento entrometerme pero ella esta herida y no ha sanado del todo ¿Podría ir a algún lugar para revisarle las heridas?- dijo mirando a Luke, Luke la miro y rio sin poder controlarse

-No me sorprende- dijo Luke- Guardianes- mascullo en forma casi inentendible pero Alex y Nat entendieron y rieron juntos- Yo atenderé sus heridas se de medicina. Si me lo permites- dijo mirando a Mikey, Mikey se quedo asombrado pero asintió y ayudó a Nat a ir a la habitación de invitados, luego Luke le dijo que fuera a esperar en la sala con los otros.

Cuando al fin quedaron solo fue Luke el que hablo primero.

-Bueno déjame ver tus heridas- dijo, Luke ya había sanado a Nat otras veces. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa dejando ver las vendas en su torso, en todo su cuerpo había viejas y nuevas cicatrices eran parte de ella.

Luke le quito la venda y comenzó su trabajo.

-Bueno…Entonces ¿el no recuerda nada?-pregunto Luke- Siento preguntártelo así pero…No creo que puedas guardártelo más tiempo

Nat suspiro

-Si y no, es difícil de explicar. El sello se esta haciendo débil, algunas cosas se escapan entre las grietas del sello- Nat suspiro- Es frustrante tener a la persona que amas y que él no te recuerde. Me duele y mucho.

-Me gustaría decirte que lo que sientes lo superaras pero…Veo el modo en que ustedes los guardianes conciben el amor. Lo veo en Alex. Aman con intensidad y esperan lo que dan, eso es algo humano- replico Luke, Nat sabía que Luke podía vivir cientos de años. Después de todo, los brujos envejecían muy lentamente.

-No creo que seamos diferentes a los humanos-replico Nat- en realidad somos humanos, todos, incluyéndote solamente somos diferentes a los mundanos- Luke bajo la camiseta, en señal que ya había terminado de sanarla pero Nat sabía que iba a arreglar su aspecto cuando Luke se sentó detrás de ella en la cama.

-Aun así no creo que mantenerte aislada y actuar como si no te importara te hará bien- dijo Luke- Lo veo en sus ojos al mirarte, algo de su antiguo él está volviendo. Tenemos que ser pacientes-

Nat sonrió penosamente.

-Quizás no tengamos tiempo-replico ella- Eli está muriendo y el tiempo es algo que no tenemos. Me siento tan inútil

-Oye- se quejó Luke mientras terminaba de mejorar su aspecto- Eres cualquier cosa menos inútil además he oído que el amor puede hacer milagros. Además aún no hemos caído.

Luke salió de detrás de Nat y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vamos sonríe. Al menos ya no pareces un fantasma- dijo radiante. Nat rió fuerte

-Si me has dejado como una purpurina Fill te juro que lo lamentaras- dijo Nat mientras iba al espejo de la habitación para verse.

Su piel ya había retomado su color natural y no ese tono pálido enfermizo, su cabello también estaba corto como antes, hasta los hombros y parecía haber recobrado algo de color.

-Bueno no por nada eres el estilista de Alex- comento- Gracias Luke.

-Hey ¿para qué están los amigos?- respondió Luke- Si algo se de Mikey es que con sus hermanos puede ser un santo pero nunca lo fue estando cerca de ti.

Nat se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

-Cállate o le contaré a Alex lo de tus purpurinas en la cama- lo amenazó mientras salían de la habitación

-Cuidado con lo que dices cariño- le advirtió Luke divertido- Podría convertirte en sapo.

Nat rió y luego entraron en la sala. Los otros estaban hablando del clima de la ciudad, Alex y Mikey se dieron vuelta. Las mejillas de Mikey se tornaron en un rosado al ver a Nat.

* * *

 **Mikey P.O.V.**

Cuando vi a Nat entrar, sentí como me sonrojaba. Ya no estaba pálida sino que su piel estaba de un color miel y su cabello estaba corto hasta un poco más de sus hombros. Me dieron ganas de hacerle miles de cosas, quería besarla hasta perder la noción de todo, emplearla como droga.

Al ver que la estaba mirando me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, Alex comenzó a hablar sobre que Nat fuese a ver a su madre cuando mi celular sonó.

-Perdonen- me disculpe y me separé un poco para hablar tranquilo- Hola Donnie

-Hola Mikey ya solucionamos lo del mutageno- respondió Donnie- ¿Cómo va lo de Nat?

-Bien vamos bien vuelvan a la guarida yo iré en un rato- respondí. No me agradaba la idea de dejar a Nat

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego- con eso colgué y volví a la mesa- Lo siento los chicos ya vuelven a la guarida ya tengo que volver.

Nat me miró vi algo en sus ojos que no pude distinguir. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? No pude decirlo.

-Te acompaño después de todo no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas solo- respondió Nat levantándose. Miró a sus amigos y luego a mí. Antes de que pudiera decir nada Alex se levantó

-Los acompaño así Nat no tendrá que venir sola- dijo al ver mi mirada. Le sonreí, me quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que Nat no tendría que hacer el viaje de regreso aquí, sola.

-Bien emprendamos la marcha porque mis hermanos son algo molestos si llego a tardar demasiado- bromee mientras le tome la mano a Nat y seguíamos a Alex hacia la puerta.


	13. No es un adiós

Durante el camino hacia la guarida ni Mikey ni Nat dijeron nada, simplemente se habían sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Alex.

El había ido a buscarla, solo, dando una excusa para Mikey de que estaba muy lejos para que él los acompañara pero Nat sabía que era porque debía ponerle un glamour. La parte de atrás de la camioneta estaba llena de armas y de instrumentos para caza.

Ya se habían hecho la una de la mañana cuando Alex llego con la camioneta azul oscuro, Mikey se despidió de los demás y Nat simplemente dijo: _nos vemos luego_.

Vio como Luke le daba una sonrisa alentadora y ella le dio una sonrisa cansada, luego Mikey le abrió la puerta Nat de la parte de atrás y se sentaron uno junto a otro. Nat apoyo la cabeza en el plastón de Mikey con su mano entrelazada. No necesitaban palabras, el momento era perfecto.

Alex simplemente se limitó a conducir, unas pocas veces su mirada se encontraba con la de Nat. Pero sabía que no hablarían hasta que Mikey se hubiera ido.

Nat podía sentir la mano de Mikey en su hombro acariciándola. A Nat se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que estaba matándose, como un adicto a la droga, el estar con Mikey sin que la recordara la hería pero el contacto de la piel de Mikey, sus ojos color cielo, sus amables modales le hacían querer más aún si le dolía. Nat pensaba en Alex y Luke, en la forma en que se amaban, se preguntaban cómo haría Luke para sobrellevar la muerte de Alex en un futuro. Los guardianes no siempre llegaban a viejos, la mayoría morían en batallas contra demonios.

Nat sabía que nadie podría comprender su dolor, no sabían lo que era ver a quien se ama y que este no tenga un mínimo recuerdo de lo que habían tenido. Mikey había sido todo para ella. Luke no había exagerado al decir que los guardianes amaban con intensidad, era una realidad algo dolorosa, al morir en batalla los guardianes amaban apasionadamente, Vivian el día a día como si fuera el último porque el morir luchando con un demonio podía ocurrir en cualquier batalla.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Alex sacando a Nat y Mikey de su trance. Mikey se despidió de Alex y Nat le dijo que esperara allí. Mikey y Nat entraron en las alcantarillas y no separaron sus hasta que estuvieron cerca de la guarida.

-Bueno hasta aquí llego yo- dijo Nat poniéndose delante de Mikey- ¿Tienes tu celular?

-Si-respondió Mikey sacándolo- ¿Lo necesitas?- se lo tendió y Nat lo tomo, agregó su celular y su teléfono de línea. Los guardianes no requerían de una línea mundana para hablar por teléfono. Miro el número de Mikey y se lo memorizo y luego le devolvió el celular a Mikey

-Te he anotado mi número así podrás llamarme cuando quieras- dijo Nat sacando su celular y alzándolo. Mikey se acercó a ella, estaban tan cerca que ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Mikey

-Te llamaré mañana- susurro Mikey- Sé que tendrás una noche agitada pero trata de dormir algo ¿okey?- Nat vio que los ojos de Mikey brillaron. Por un instante no se movieron, ni siquiera respiraron y luego se besaron.

Al principio el beso parecía que iba a ser rápido, un beso de despedida pero fue cobrando intensidad como una pequeña llama que consume un papel y luego cae en un charco de gasolina y se expande sin control. Una parte de su mente le decía que tenían que separarse, que Alex estaba esperando que Eli sufría pero el resto de su mente ignoraba aquel pequeño atisbo de sensatez, por un momento solo existió los labios de Mikey, sus mano jugueteando con su cabello.

Cuando por fin se separaron Nat estaba sin aire y completamente sonrojada, Mikey estaba igual que ella. Apoyo su frente contra la de Nat, sus ojos casi rogándole que se quedara.

-Nos vemos pronto ¿okey?-susurro Nat- Te amo- quiso decir pero se obligó a callarse y a decir- Por favor despídeme de los demás. No les des la dirección de Luke

-Lo haré- respondió Mikey mientras le daba un último beso- Nos vemos- Dicho esto se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la guarida sin mirar atrás, Nat esperó a que Mikey entrara en la guarida. Pudo escuchar las voces alegres de los chicos y la voz de Mikey sonando alegremente, tomo su teléfono y anotó el número de Mikey antes de olvidarse. Lo guardo apresurada en su chaqueta y luego se echó a correr hacia donde estaba Alex. Con las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos, sentía que le estaban retorciendo el corazón con un puñal.

* * *

El cielo se había comenzado a nublar, un frio viento ya se alzaba en la ciudad.

El frio golpeo a Nat en el cuerpo como si se hubiese caído, eso la despejó y saco las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

La camioneta estaba allí con Alex dentro mirando el teléfono, se alegró de que él estuviera allí. Corrió hacia la camioneta y entro de golpe, asustando a Alex.

-¿Nat?-pregunto una vez que Nat cerró la puerta de la camioneta, ella estaba agitada, con los ojos algo vidriosos y el cabello revuelto. Nat se recostó en el asiento del acompañante respirando agitadamente- ¿Mikey…?

-Ha vuelto con su familia- respondió Nat poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas- Le he dicho que no dijera la dirección de Luke y le di mi teléfono por si me necesitaba- Las palabras salieron sin aire mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Nat sabes que es peligroso-dijo Alex en tono de autoridad

-No me digas lo que ya se Alexis- replico Nat enfadada por el tono- Sé que es peligroso pero si no lo hacía me hubiera buscado por cielo y tierra. Así que preferí que, al menos, tuviera algo de contacto para que no se meta de cabeza a la boca del lobo.

-Nat-dijo Alex algo sorprendido y dolido-Lo lamento no debí de hablar así. Todo va a estar bien

Nat se compuso y se puso el cinturón.

-Solo vámonos ¿Okey?- rogó- No puedo estar más aquí.

Alex no pregunto. Sabía lo que Nat quiso decir. Sin decir nada encendió la camioneta y comenzó a manejar.


	14. Dudas, Reencuentros y charlas

Durante el camino hacia el hospital Nat mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana. En el tan conocido camino para ella hacia el hospital.

En su mundo había varias zonas que estaban ocultas hacia los mundanos, el hospital al que iban quedaba en Upper West Side. Como el hospital pertenecía al mundo de las sombras el hospital solía atender a guardianes y a los seres del mundo de las sombras, ella y sus amigos habían sido ingresados muchas veces debido a su labor de guardianes.

En otras ocasiones no le habría molestado ir al hospital pero sentía que le habían retorcido un puñal en el corazón. Sentía que había perdido al chico que amaba por segunda vez, sentía que había abandonado a Mikey otra vez.

Luke, Kath y Alex miraban hacia ella algunas veces pero ella no quería verlos, no quería hablar del tema de Mikey. Ya bastante tenía con la preocupación por sus amigos y por Eli y destrozada por lo que había pasado con Mikey como para querer siquiera hablar.

La camioneta se detuvo en el estacionamiento Nat pudo oir el viento golpeando el vehículo, nubes negras comenzaban a tapar en manto estrellado.

-Nat…- comenzó Luke. Nat inspiro fuerte el cálido aire de la camioneta. Alex había puesto el aire acondicionado

-Vamos- dijo Nat componiéndose, rogo en todos los idiomas el poder controlar sus sentimientos-No quiero poner nerviosos a los demás-

Alex, Kath y Luke se miraron y no dijeron nada simplemente asintieron y salieron todos de la camioneta. Nat se envolvió en su campera. Cuando habían pasado por Kath y Luke habían pasado también por la casa de Nat y ella se había cambiado rápido de ropa. Klunk se había quedado en la casa de Luke con Presidente Miau ya que no podía entrar en el hospital.

Nat había cambiado el equipo de combate por unos tejanos con una camisa de color blanca con un degrade a violeta, sus converse medio botas color negras, una sudadera color rojo y una campera de color negra. El viento le alborotó el cabello, el hospital se alzaba ante ellos y Nat sentía que caminaba hacia un lugar oscuro.

* * *

Cuando por fin Mikey pudo quedarse solo en su habitación se tiró en su cama. Se quedó mirando el techo y recordando el beso con Nat antes de que fuera. Había sido un beso de despedida al principio pero luego había adquirido pasión y había sentido la negación de Nat en separarse, el de perderse en ese beso, había sentido el ruego en sus ojos, la desesperación.

También había percibido un brillo en los ojos de Nat, como si supiera que estaba haciendo algo cósmicamente mal como si por besarse fuese al infierno por ello y mereciese la pena. No había mirado atrás cuando se había ido porque sabía que si mira se quedaría con ella y Nat debía ir con sus amigos, solo podía rogar porque pudiera dormir algo esa noche.

También pensó en los amigos de Nat, en lo familiares que les habían parecido sus rostros. No fue hasta que estuvo solo que se dio cuenta de donde los había visto. En sus sueños.

Se tapó la cara con la almohada, frustrado, ¿Por qué diablos tenia aquellos sueños? ¿Qué significaban? ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir con Nat a un lugar en el cual estaría repleto de humanos? ¿Por qué Nat había parecido que iba morir por besarlo?

Frustrado por la cantidad de preguntas sin respuestas se dio vuelta en la cama y se quedó mirando la pared y descansó la cabeza en su almohada.

Y esperó a que el sueño lo reclamara.

* * *

Nat había olvidado cuanto odiaba el olor a hospital en cuanto entró. El olor a lejía y lavanda para cubrir todo. Las paredes blancas, con sus carteles que indicaban la dirección hacia diferentes sectores.

La recepcionista, una mujer de corta estatura con cabello violeta, ojos azules y ropa de enfermera color azul. Al ver a Nat y Alex les dijo inmediatamente donde debían ir. Alex era el hijo mayor de los Nicols. Sabían que debían decirle donde estaba su familia.

Cruzaron el largo camino cruzándose con enfermeras, doctores y pacientes.

Los guardianes tenían un ala totalmente separada del resto del hospital dado que las emergencias hacia los guardianes solían ser más urgente se debía de actuar rápido por lo que se habían separado las alas.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la otra ala Nat pudo calmar su adolorido corazón y calmarse lo suficiente como para ver a los demás.

Nat se detuvo a pasos de Alex cuando ya se habían encontrado en la sala de espera a la madre de Alex, María, y su padre, Robert, quienes se abalanzaron hacia su hijo. Nat sintió como su corazón se le estrujaba de la culpa, María y Robert eran casi sus padres adoptivos. La habían criado cuando sus padres murieron y por meses había anhelado verlos pero sentía que no podía moverse.

-Gracias a Dios que estas de vuelta- murmuró María. Nat sintió la mano de Luke en su hombro-Liz a estado preguntado por ti

-Siento haber tardado tanto-respondió Alex, hablaron unos minutos sobre el estado de Liz, la hermana de Alex, Según decían ya estaba fuera de peligro pero debía quedarse por observaciones. Luke tosió fuerte para llamar la atención ya que Alex parecía haber olvidado que estaban allí. Alex los miró. Nat estaba con las manos apretadas a sus costados, ella no quería estar allí en ese momento y Alex parecía haberse olvidado.

-Papá, Mamá- dijo Alex haciendo una seña para que Nat, Kath y Luke se acercaran- Nat está aquí- Alex se movió para que pudieran verla. Nat los vio, sus cabellos marrón y negro parecían tener más canas y también parecían cansados, los dos llevaban sus tan conocidos conjunto trajes, al verla los dos se quedaron pasmados

-Nat…-susurraron, ella no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más y se abalanzó a abrazarlos, ellos le devolvieron el abrazo y Alex se les unió. Nat no podía recordar en ese momento cuantas veces había deseado volver hacer eso, las veces que había creído que no lo volvería a hacer, pudo oírlos llorar y murmurar alivios. Nat simplemente los, abrazo fuerte, no podía llorar y dejarse derrumbar tenía que aguantar.

-Nat Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo María cuando se separaron-Las hemos estado buscando como locos ¿Dónde…?

-Estoy bien María- la interrumpió Nat, no podía escuchar lo de Eli, no en ese momento-¿Puedo verlos? Necesito verlos por favor- rogo. Robert y María se miraron antes de responder

-Si están todos allí- señaló una habitación- Querían estar solos-Robert se pasó una mano por el cabello-Hemos estado interrogándolos miles de veces pero siguen contando una historia extraña de robots y transformados y como se niegan a decirnos la verdad. Creímos que les habían hecho algo por lo que es por eso….- La mano de Nat salió disparada antes de que ella pudiera detenerla, ella nunca hacía eso, Eli por supuesto ella siempre había dicho que cuando alguien se lo merecía no había ningún problema pero a Nat nunca le había parecido bien, aún si ella podía ser destructiva creía en el auto control.

En ese momento entendía perfectamente a Eli ¿Cómo se atrevían de que encima que estaban en el hospital a interrogarlos? ¿Cómo se atrevían siquiera a pensar que mentían? Robert volvió su cabeza del golpe con una mano en la mejilla colorada.

-Natasha ¿A qué diablos viene eso?-dijo Robert enfurecido

-Luego de toda la mierda por la que hemos pasado, luego de toda la porquería que tuvieron que aguantar ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de dudar de ellos?- dijo Nat enojada-¿Estas jodiendome?

María la miró asombrada, pocas veces Nat se enfadaba pero eso era ira. Pura y completa

-Natasha nosotros…-Comenzó Robert pero ella lo miro, el miedo había desaparecido ahora estaba el enfado

-Cállate- le espetó- Voy a ver a mis amigos- se alejó un poco y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta se volvió- Por cierto esa historia que dices que es mentira, es verdad- sin decir nada más entró.

* * *

La habitación era blanca con una cama de hospital y una ventana con vista a la ciudad.

Había seis chicos, tres chicas y dos chicos. Eran Claire, Anna, Liseth, John y Jake, todos ellos estaban vestidos con una túnica del hospital celeste.

A Nat se le encogió el corazón en cuanto cerró la puerta. Los demás dejaron de hablar y se volearon hacia ella. Al verla todos se levantaron con los ojos abiertos.

La última vez que los había visto había sido en medio de un ataque sangriento, con un portal abierto y gritándoles que se fueran y asegurando una mentira, ahora allí estaban en el hospital con sus amigos y el corazón destrozado.

-Chicos- dijo con las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos-Ya volví- Ni bien esas palabras salieron de su boca todos e abalanzaron hacia ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo que ella tanto había anhelado.

* * *

Eli cayó en la celda con un golpe seco. El mutante, al cual había oído que lo llamaban como Garra de tigre. Le ajusto las cadenas. Eli estaba completamente herida, el cabello corto rojo estaba enmarañado y lleno de suciedad, su ropa llena de sangre y sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban por donde las cadenas la tomaban

-Eres resistente niña- le dijo mientras se apartaba de ella- Me sorprende que no hayas dicho una palabra.

Eli sonrió, era una sonrisa sin alegría.

-Bueno es que el sonido de su voz es TAN linda que me parece una pena que la malgaste haciendo preguntas estúpidas por las cuales sabe que no responderé- replico Eli con el sarcasmo cubriendo su voz

-Tú no estás en condición de replicar- dijo Garra de tigre- Pero bueno eres una pendeja que no sabe nada ya te romperás.

-¿Cómo tú?- dijo Eli, Garra de tigre se quedó quieto- Dime ¿A qué renunciaste? ¿A quién renunciaste? ¿Al amor? ¿O a la esperanza de ser amado?

-Tienes una lengua afilada niña- dijo él- creo que no me pasará nada si te corto un dedo.

-Entonces hazlo estoy seguro que a tu dueño le encantará saber que rompiste a su juguete- replico ella sin miedo- Pero adelante ya que no eres la mascota de nadie.

Eli pudo ver cómo le temblaba la mano, la indecisión en sus ojos. Por muchas cosas que él le dijera, por mucho que aparentara había algo en el que estaba roto había algo en el que no estaba bien y aunque Eli creía en que una persona podía cambiar, creía en el perdón pero su perdón no era ciego. No era un ángel y no hacía milagros, no ayudaría a quien ni siquiera quería cambiar.

Garra de tigre vaciló el tiempo suficiente como para que una chica de casi la edad de Eli, con un peto de armadura y el cabello negro.

-Garra de tigre sal deja que el médico le cubra esa herida- dijo la chica- No nos servirá si muere.

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Primero quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que se preocuparon por mi salud y quería decir de paso que ya estoy recuperada (maldito frío) espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos pronto. Bsos**_


	15. Enfrentamientos y dolor

Cuando el hombre terminó de sanar su herida más peligrosa Eli se quedó con la chica, quien cuando estaba por irse cuando se giró hacia Eli

-Escuche tu charla con el imbécil- dijo Karai, como la había llamado el hombre que la había curado-Me sorprendes, nunca nadie había llegado a decir algo que pudiera hacerlo dudar.

-Las palabras tienen ese efecto en todos- replico Eli, mientras se sentaba- Algunas tocan lo que no vemos.

-Dicen que la palabra siempre es mejor que la acción- dijo Karai- ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿Qué es lo que consigues?- el tono de la chica fue lo que hizo que Eli respondiera

\- Porque no venderé a nadie y a nada, lo que consigo es que quienes amo vivan- respondió Eli- Allí tienes tu respuesta ahora ve y díselo a tu amo.

-Él no es mi amo-respondió Karai- Es mi padre.

-Te ha encerrado, te controla con unos asquerosos gusanos- replico Eli sin mirarla- Eso es lo que tiene la obediencia; que siempre será ciega.

* * *

Luego del abrazo con sus amigos, Alex, Kath, Luke, Robert y María entraron después.

Una vez que Robert se había disculpado con todos, se sentaron y Nat volvió a explicar lo que sucedió, desde el ataque hasta que se encontró a Mikey, omitiendo detalles y de cómo se habían despedido.

-Entonces ¿Él está recordando?-pregunto Liz

-Sí…Bueno no. Sueña con sus recuerdos, los sueña de forma vivida pero no sabe lo que significa. Es como si la parte que el sello mantiene estuviera tratando salir y sus dedos apenas rozaran la mente de Mikey- respondió Nat

-No puedo creer que ese imbécil de Jordan se haya escapado como cobarde- dijo Robert.

-Nosotros ya sabíamos lo que era-replico Liz- Siempre lo ha sido. Ustedes son los que se empeñan en no ver lo que es.

-Igualmente tenemos que salvar a Eli-interrumpió Nat-De Jordan me encargaré después.

María, quien había estado con el teléfono una vez que Nat había terminado de hablar, se volvió hacia ella.

-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo ahora- replico María- Jordan está en la central Maryse acaba de avisarme que está hablando con todos diciendo que él fue el héroe de todo y que Eli y tu están…bueno ya saben.

Nat apretó las manos. Jordan Parker era un guardián un año mayor que Nat y era un cobarde y mentiroso. Siempre aparentaba ante el consejo ser un guardián ejemplar pero luego para ellos actuaba como si todos fueran sus sirvientes y que tenían que estar agradecidos con él porque les hablaba. Eli y él eran como la gasolina y el fuego, ella había dejado en ridículo a Jordan varias veces ante los guardianes de su edad pero ante el consejo él era un buen guardián.

Aunque siempre ignoraban las incontables faltas que él tenía. Arrestos sin base, extorsión a brujos, disturbios en la comunidad y la peor de todas; Exponer al mundo de las sombras. Nat no podía contar cuantas veces ella y Mikey habían tenido que arreglar los desastres de Jordan. Lo peor de todo es que él siempre había ido detrás de todas las chicas que se le cruzaban. Nat y Eli habían sido las primeras en ignorarlo completamente luego fueron Liz, Clari y Annie. Pero Jordan las seguía a Eli y Nat porque creía que podía tenerlas como si fueran cosas.

-¿Vas a la central ahora?-preguntó Nat mirando a María- Voy contigo.

-Nat no creo que sea buena idea- interrumpio Alex- Jordan es…

-Un perfecto imbécil- lo interrumpió su hermana-Ya es hora de que lo bajen del pedestal- Liz lo miró- también tú.

-Les está llenando la cabeza de mierda a todos y estoy harta- se unió Nat- Voy a pararlo ahora o va a hacer que no busquen a Eli.

-Bien- dijo María- Vamos ahora Maryse dijo que el ambiente empieza a caldearse.

* * *

Una vez que salieron del hospital, María y Nat fueron hacia la central.

La central era un edificio alto que iluminaba el cielo como una estrella pero invisible par quienes no poseían visión del mundo de las sombras.

La central era donde ocurrían las entregas de las armas para los diferentes institutos, las comunicaciones con otras centrales de diferentes lugares y donde se celebraban fiestas a nobles y se reunían los guardianes de Nueva York, ante decisiones importante que requerían al Enclave.

El viento era helado, el clima no había hecho nada más que empeorar. Una vez que salieron del auto Nat se puso la capucha de su campera.

Atravesaron el hall de entrada a toda prisa, sin darle importancia a las miradas asombradas dirigidas a Nat. Una vez que estuvieron solas en el ascensor María habló.

-Nat ¿Estas bien?

-No, estoy cansada, asustada y destrozada-respondió Nat abrazándose a sí misma- Y ahora mismo lo que quiero hacer es darle un golpe a Jordan. Menos mal que no soy Eli.

María estuvo por hablar cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso donde se recibían las armas y se hacia el chequeo. Donde había ocurrido el ataque, sintió la mano de María en su hombro.

-¿Lista?

-Si lo estoy-respondió Nat y la puerta se abrió.

El tercer piso era una sala grande con tres ventanas altas. Las armas llegaban desde la ciudadela y siempre las traían mensajeros desde la ciudadela.

Cuando el ataque había ocurrido se habían destruido las ventanas y había habido un centenar de cuerpos en el suelo, mientras habían estado peleando Nat recordaba a Jordan oculto en una esquina de la pared mientras Eli y Nat luchaban y verlo huir como cobarde cuando las habían atrapado.

Ahora había algunas personas circulando por la sala. El Inquisidor, quien se encargaba de que la ley se cumpliera, Charles Wells y algunos guardianes más estaban rodeando a Jordan quien parecía muy contento por ser el centro de atención. Como siempre. La voz de Jordan retumbaba en la sala.

-Como ya he dicho las pobres Elizabeth y Natasha cayeron en batalla- estaba diciendo Jordan. Nat y María estaban cerca y varios guardianes ya habían volteado a ella.

-Lo único que cayó en esa batalla fue tu valentía- replico Nat haciendo que todo el mundo se volteara a ella-pero lo único que subió en ti fue tu cobardía.

-Natasha- dijo el inquisidor, era un hombre de 38 años con cabello castaño y barba y sus ojos marrones, Jordan tenia cabello cobrizo con ojos verde oscuros, era atractivo, como una serpiente, mientras más color tenía más venenosa.

-Inquisidor- saludo Nat- Temo decirle que ni Eli ni yo hemos caído en la batalla.

-Jordan ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el inquisidor

-Nat pensé que te habían matado cuando…-Jordan dio unos pasos hacia ella pero Nat no lo dejó ni que se acercara ni dos centímetros

-Callate- le recriminó- Eres una sucia rata. No eso sería insultar a las ratas eres una porquería viviente- se volvió hacia el inquisidor- Jordan es una desgracia para los guardianes. Estuvo aquí antes y durante la batalla- miró a Jordan que la miraba con una mirada de advertencia ella le devolvió la mirada-No peleo en ningún momento, se escondió como un cobarde y no movió un solo pelo por ayudarnos y permitió que nos llevaran.

-Eso es mentira- replico Jordan- Es evidente que Natasha está igual de trastornada que los demás.

-Oh creme Parker estaría trastornada si permitiese que te salgas con la tuya- replico Nat peligrosa- Tengo pruebas de tu comportamiento.

-Las cámaras no revelaron nada fueron desactivadas al momento del ataque- informó Jordan- ¿Recuerdas que se cortó la luz?

-Sé que la luz se cortó cuando ocurrió el ataque- replico Nat sin apartar la mirada- Pero hay una grabación que no se cortó durante el enfrentamiento. La cámara de emergencia.

-Es cierto- exclamo Charles- ¿Cómo hemos podido olvidarlo?- se volvió hacia María- trae las grabaciones inmediatamente.

-Es absolutamente indispensable- dijo Jordan- La acompañaré.

Jordan dio un paso adelante pero Nat lo cortó.

-No, ella puede sola ¿Qué sucede Parker? ¿Algo que ocultar?-dijo Nat con la mirada fija en Jordan.

* * *

María volvió a los dos minutos con la grabación de la cámara de emergencia. La central tenía cámaras que registraban cada movimiento de la central y había una sola que no dependía de la energía.

El video fue puesto a modo de holograma como eran todas las cámaras de la central. Todos observaron horrorizados como ocurrió la batalla.

En todo el video quedaba evidenciado claramente como Jordan se ocultó durante el enfrentamiento. Cuando el video llego a la parte en que Nat y Eli fueron atrapadas Charles hablo.

-Páralo- murmuró Charles. María rodeaba a Nat con una mano protectora, Nat no temblaba simplemente apretaba fuerte su campera.

-¿Cómo has podido?-le grito a Jordan quien lo miraba sin entender- Abandonarlas a su suerte.

-Eso es mentira- replico Jordan- Esa grabación está manipulada- se volvió a Nat- díselo Nat

-No creas que te defenderé- respondió Nat- Por años te has hecho el príncipe, ahora por tu culpa Eli está encerrada. Sufriendo.

-Inquisidor yo nunca haría eso- dijo Jordan desesperado- Pregúntele a cualquiera…

-Que no sea de tu club de fan- le escupió Nat- Él siempre ha sido una vergüenza para los guardianes su historial lo procede.

-Esto es inaudito- exclamo Charles- No solo no luchaste por proteger la central sino que también dejaste a su suerte a los hijos de los directores del instituto de Manhattan y a buenos guardianes y permitiste el rapto de dos de nuestras mejores guardianas-Charles estaba sorprendido, Nat sabía que Jordan había estado en un pedestal para Charles- Jordan Parker quedas suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo Jordan

-Quedaras bajo vigilancia estricta de los directores del instituto. Se te prohíbe salir hasta la nueva reunión del Enclave- siguió Charles, dos guardianes se pusieron detrás de Jordan- Sáquenlo de mi vista

Los dos guardianes sacaron a Jordan completamente sorprendido que decía cosas sin sentido y peleaba porque lo soltaran.

-Natasha- dijo Charles- Lamento haber dudado de tus amigos y haberle creído a él- miró a María- Diles a los médicos que ya pueden salir del hospital todos ellos- miró a Nat- Ve a descansar con el video y con lo que María me ha contado buscaremos a Elizabeth. Lo prometo.

Nat llegó a su casa a eso de las cinco de la mañana. El irse de la central había sido una odisea, primero testificar y luego hacer papeleo. Alex la había ido a buscar junto con Klunk en la camioneta.

Ni bien llegaron al edificio de Nat, se despidió de Alex y subió rápidamente a su departamento. Enseguida dejo a Klunk en el suelo.

Se quitó los zapatos y dejó los abrigos en el sillón. Arrastrando los pies fue a su habitación, con magia cambio su ropa por su pijama con dibujos de gatos de color blanco y violeta.

Se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama, tomo su celular que estaba en la mesa de luz y mando un mensaje. Conocía muy bien a Mikey, el no vería el mensaje hasta que se despertara.

" _Recién llego a casa te llamo cuando despierte._

 _Nat"_

Bloqueo el celular y se envolvió en las sabanas aislándose del mundo queriéndose hacerse pequeña hasta desaparecer.


	16. Una historia

Luego de la tortura del día Karai volvió a verla. Con una petición muy extraña.

-He oído que Bradford te ha pedido que cuentes historias para que no se aburra- dijo Karai- Quiero que cuentes uno para mí.

Eli era ayudante en los cursos infantiles del instituto. Estaba acostumbrada a contar historias sobre guerreros y princesas. Algunas veces también había contado historias desgarradoras comunes para los guardianes.

Pero ahora que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, el lobo le había pedido varias veces que ella contara alguna historia.

-Muy bien- respondió Eli- ¿De qué quieres que la cuente?

-Cualquiera.

Eli pensó un momento antes de comenzar a contar.

 _-Hace mucho tiempo, en la antigua Grecia, existió una niña diferente, la llamaron Nyx debido a su cabello negro como la noche pero a diferencia de la diosa tenía un carácter que iluminaba la noche más oscura. La niña nació con un extraño poder, ella podía ver el aura de las personas. Por ejemplo si una persona era cruel el aura tenía una sombra de color violeta oscuro._

 _La niña creció feliz al lado de su hermano llamado Éter en honor al dios de la luz y su cabello tan brillante como el sol pero de carácter oscuro como la noche. Nyx y Éter nunca fueron cercanos, la maldad y crueldad que demostraba a menudo su hermano hacia que la pequeña Nyx se mantuviera alejada de él, su padre, un cazador, a menudo se iba durante días de caza con su hijo y volvían días después con la ropa sucia y llena de sangre, su madre era una mujer callada, sumisa que siempre complacía a su padre. La pequeña Nyx se pasaba horas con ella. Quien le enseñó a coser hermosas prendas, cocinar y cantar. Nyx había sido bendecida con una hermosa voz. La pequeña mantuvo silencio de su poder durante toda su vida._

 _Un día su padre y hermano la llevaron al bosque con ellos. Estuvieron horas hasta que su padre divisó a un pequeño cachorro de lobo con el pelaje rojo, su padre al verlo lo tomo en brazos y lo amarró._

 _La noche cayó sobre ellos sin aviso por lo que decidieron dormir en una pequeña casa que encontraron en el camino de regreso, durante la noche la pequeña Nyx fue hacia donde su padre había dejado al cachorro de lobo. El pequeño cachorro estaba asustado, Nyx sintió pena y vio un aura tan brillante en el pequeño por lo que entre su ropa ocultó un puñal con el cual cortó las sogas que mantenían cautivo al pequeño y lo liberó. Pero nunca lo olvidó._

Eli miró a Karai quien se había sentado en la pared de la celda estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando el techo. Eli se acomodó y siguió hablando.

 _-Años después, cuando cumplió dieciséis años Nyx se convirtió en una mujer hermosa, que muchos admiraban para casarse con ella. Pero ella solo se casaría con aquel que tuviera un aura como la del cachorro, pura y sincera. Su hermano también se había convertido en un hombre apuesto que toda mujer de su pueblo quería como esposo. Todos lo admiraban excepto Nyx. Quien era la única que veía la crueldad y maldad de su hermano._

 _Un día Nyx se encontraba sola con su padre quien, ya inutilizado por los años, agradecía profundamente la presencia de su hija. Éter hablo con su padre y le dijo._

 _-Padre he encontrado un hermoso prado donde las flores son hermosas y creo que a mi hermana le gustaran._

 _El padre pensó un momento antes de hablar._

 _-Llévala pero si no vuelven antes de que caiga la noche saldremos a buscarlos._

 _Con la aprobación de su padre Éter obligo a Nyx a que lo acompañara al prado, como buena hija obedeció el deseo de su padre, sintiendo que algo tramaba su hermano ocultó entre su ropa el mismo puñal con el que había liberado al cachorro de lobo y siguió a su hermano._

 _Éter esperó a que Nyx estuviera ocupada recogiendo flores y entonces la atacó, poniéndola de espalda contra la hierba y arrojando el puñal lejos de ellos._

 _-Querida hermana- dijo Éter- No sé cómo lo has hecho pero por años has hecho que padre y madre desconfíen de pequeñeces. Ahora desconfían de mí totalmente ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

 _Luchando Nyx le contesto._

 _-Porque puedo ver más allá de tu rostro hermano y veo a tu alma muerta. Negra como la noche._

 _Karai se acercó a la cerca y se sentó enfrente de la celda, con cara asombrada pero Eli mantuvo la vista en el techo. Contando la historia._

 _-Éter alzó un puñal que había en su cinturón y Nyx se cubrió temiendo por su vida._

 _-Ahora ya no podrás hacerlo más- dijo Éter a punto de apuñalar a Nyx pero con un movimiento imposible de ver el puñal de Nyx voló hacia el rosto de Éter, hiriendo su rostro._

 _Espantado Éter se apartó de Nyx y ella se alejó de su hermano. Y fue cuando vio a su salvador._

 _Era un chico de la edad de Nyx iluminado por la plateada luz de luna, su cabello era del color de las llamas bajo el color de la luna pero sus ojos era de un color amarillo, como los de un lobo. El chico no llevaba ropa normal sino que llevaba la vestimenta de un guerrero._

 _El chico fue hacia Nyx y se arrodillo ante ella._

 _-Mi hermosa Nyx mi nombre es Eros soy aquel lobo por el cual te arriesgaste hace tantos años. Te he protegido desde las sombras ahora te pido que me acompañes para poder casarme contigo puesto que nadie tiene un alma tan bondadosa y misericordiosa como la tuya._

 _Asombrada y abrumada por el chico de aura pura y sincera, Nyx se arrodillo a la altura de Eros._

 _-Mi valiente Eros quiero ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo puesto que nadie posee un alma tan pura y maravillosa como la tuya-Respondió Nyx. Ambos jóvenes se besaron bajo la luz de la luna, Éter no se atrevió a mover ante la imponente figura de Eros quien tomo en brazos a Nyx y de un salto se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Cuando los padres de Nyx y Éter llegaron con guerreros hacia el prado, encontraron a Éter mirando asombrado a la nada. Al ver que Nyx había desaparecido culparon a Éter de su desaparición y lo obligaron a pagar por ello haciendo que se ocupara de los trabajos más pesados de su pueblo._

 _Durante las noches el viento arrastra los cantos de dos lobos, quienes juran amor eterno ante la gran luna llena. Fin._

-Nada mal- dijo Karai luego de un rato-Pero ¿Por qué Nyx ocultó su poder?

-Ella sabía de la avaricia y la codicia que muchos podían tener por su poder. Saber que personas son en verdad lo que aparentan o hay algo más en el interior es algo de valor incalculable.

-¿Y qué fue de su hermano?- pregunto Karai. Eli casi rio parecía una niña.

-La daga que Eros lanzó hirió a Éter en la cara creándole una herida que tuvo una cicatriz y cuando su belleza desapareció por aquella cicatriz, todos vieron la crueldad escrito en su rostro y nunca más nadie quiso tenerlo cerca- respondió Eli.

* * *

Nat se despertó a las dos de la tarde. Había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. La luz del día lluvioso iluminaba su cuarto. Se desperezó y tomo su celular.

Tenía tres mensajes.

 _Hola Nat los chicos ya salen del hospital. María._

Enviado 11:00 am

 _Hola Naty iremos a verte a las cuatro, sin excusas. Lizzie._

Enviado 12:00 am

 _Hola Nat no sé cuando llegues a leer el mensaje pero llámame cuando despiertes ¿Okey? Mikey_

Enviado 8:00 am.

Nat suspiró, Klunk estaba dormida en al lado de la almohada, hecha una pequeña bolita de pelo naranja, Nat rio y fue a darse una ducha para despejarse.

El agua caliente relajó sus nervios y camufló sus lágrimas silenciosas que caían por su rostro.

Una vez que salió envuelta en una nube de vapor se fue hacia su cuarto y se vistió con su pijama. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Inspiró fuerte, sabía que sería como clavarse un puñal en el corazón pero oír a Mikey la haría sentir mejor.

Mikey estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo y escuchando música.

No había mucho que hacer, era bastante aburrido sin Nat allí. Estaba preocupado por ella, había visto el mensaje a las ocho de la mañana antes del entrenamiento.

Cuando vio que lo había enviado a las cinco de la mañana decidió enviar un mensaje que viera luego. Sabía que estaría dormida en ese momento.

El celular le comenzó a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente Mikey se quitó los auriculares y miró quien era.

Nat. Sin perder más tiempo contestó.

Nat esperó unos instantes cuando escucho la voz de Mikey.

-Hola Nat ¿Cómo estás?- saludo Mikey

-Estoy mucho mejor- respondió Nat aliviada de escuchar la voz de Mikey- Lamento no haber llamado pero llegue tarde a casa.

-Si me imaginaba algo así- replico Mikey- Aquí te extrañamos. Raph estaba esperando encontrar tu desayuno. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a tenerte.

-Yo también me había acostumbrado- confesó Nat con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Klunk- Estuve casi toda la noche en el hospital ha sido como bailar tango y salsa a la vez.

Mikey rio, la risa que siempre había enamorado a Nat.

-Me lo imagino- respondió él- ¿Has dicho algo sobre él pie?

-Se lo he dicho a unas personas de confianza- mintió Nat- ¿Por qué?

-He estado preguntándome si debía decírselo a los chicos- respondió Nat- No lo dije porque como llegamos tarde….

-Si lo imagino- Nat lo pensó-¿Crees que puede ser que ellos tengan a Eli?

-Es muy probable reconoció Mikey- ¿Hay algún problema si vamos hoy en la noche?

-Bueno…Van a venir a invadirme en un rato. No sé cuando terminemos pero si vamos a hablar de eso prefiero que estén presentes- respondió Nat- Eso si están de acuerdo sabes que no tomaría esa decisión sin su consentimiento.

-Voy a hablar con los chicos. Te avisaré- respondió Mikey, se escuchó un pequeño ruido en el fondo- Me llaman te hablo después.

-Nos vemos- dijo Nat.

-Adiós- dijo Mikey antes de que la línea se cortara. Nat bajó el teléfono.

-Adiós- pensó Nat. Sacudió la cabeza, Lizzie y los demás iban a estar pronto en su casa y no quería recibirlos en pijamas.

* * *

Una vez que terminó la historia Karai se fue, justo antes de que Bradford se sentara a vigilarla. Mascullando de que quería una historia para no dormirse.

Eli comenzó a contar una historia cualquiera. No podía dejar de pensar en Karai, recordaba que Mikey le había contado que ella era la hija biológica de su padre Splinter.

Había algo cambiando en la chica también, quizás fuera una estupidez pero quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

Solo podía espera a que ella volviera a buscarla para probar su teoria.


	17. Amistades

El timbre de la puerta del edificio sonó tan fuerte que Nat pego un salto del susto.

Había estado tranquila viendo televisión con un tazon de sopa en el sillón cuando el timbre sonó, Fue pura suerte que la sopa no se volcara cuando pegó el salto del susto.

Sabiendo quien era, dejó el plato en la mesa y se levantó a tomar el teléfono solo para asegurarse.

-¿Si?

-Hola Naty somos nosotros- cantó Lizzie, Nat rio suavemente y presionó el botón del portón, minutos después escucho tres golpecitos.

Nat abrió la puerta y se encontró con Lizzie, le llevaba media cabeza. Lizzie siempre llevaba tacos, aun en invierno.

Ahora llevaba un conjunto de invierno, una gabardina beige con pantalones azules y unos tacos negros, su melena negra estaba algo despeinada.

Detrás de ella estaban Clary y Anna, Anna tenia cabello rubio y era la más pequeña del grupo, llevaba un conjunto que Lizzie calificaba como salida de la cama, una sudadera verde con vaqueros y unas zapatillas. Clary llevaba un vestido vintage de color crema, unas calzas negras y botas de color verde oscuro.

-Hola hermosa- saludó Lizzie mientras entraban- Veo que aprovechas a fondo tu belleza.

Nat rio ligeramente, llevaba un vestido gris con un gatito en el pecho y un pantalón corto cómodo y gris.

-Siento que mi ropa no sea de tu agrado Lizzie- respondió Nat mientras se volvia a sentar en el sillón y tomaba su plato humeante- Pero no me iba a poner esos tacos infernales tuyos.

-Liz dijiste que no la molestarías con la ropa- la regaño Anna, se sentó al lado de Nat y la abrazo- Además mírala apenas amanece.

-Gracias peque ahora déjame comer- le dijo Nat, Anna se apartó algo avergonzada.

-Nat ¿En verdad te sientes totalmente bien?-preguntó Clary- Te ves agotada.

A Nat le temblaron las manos. Dejó el plato en la mesa y se llevó sus piernas a su pecho.

-No. No estoy bien en absoluto. Acabo de volver a perder a Mikey por segunda vez, Eli esta solo Dios sabe dónde y Mikey no puede recordar nada- respondió con voz temblorosa.

-Oh Nat- murmuró Lizzie, se sentó a su derecha y la abrazó- Ven aquí

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos tuvo que olvidarme?- exclamó Nat rompiéndose, sus tres amigas la abrazaron- Lo odio, odio que al verlo él no me recuerde, odio el que Eli este encerrada-Nat lloraba y no se molestó en quitar las lágrimas, sus amigas estaban con ella y ellas entendían su dolor a medias.

-Él va a recodar. Sabes que solo tiene que ver algo que lo haga recordar-la consoló Anna.

-An tiene razón Nat. Todavía hay esperanza- se unió Clary

-Pero duele y mucho- replico Nat- Cuando nos despedimos…Lo…Lo besé. Ya lo había besado antes y si sé que fue como si me apuñalara el corazón pero….No pude evitarlo.

-¡¿Lo…besaste?!- exclamo Lizzie- ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Nat rio ante la actitud de Lizzie, se sentó mejor y se limpió las lagrimas

-Fue el día anterior a que fuera a la casa de Luke- respondió con la voz algo temblorosa por las lágrimas- Me invitó a comer a solas con él a una parte de la alcantarilla. Pasamos allí la tarde y luego nos sentamos en una parte que daba al rio y…Me deje llevar y me besó bajo la luz del atardecer- relató Nat limpiándose lo que le quedaba de lágrimas- Durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos Mikey fue muy cariñoso y atento conmigo. ¡Dios! Había veces que pensé que morirá de la frustración por no besarlo.

-Creo que Mikey no va a dejarte ir tan fácil- dijo Lizzie- Si fue el que te beso debe de sentir algo por ti.

-¿Has hablado con él hoy?- le preguntó Clary.

-Si he hablado con el cuándo me levante. Necesitaba oírlo, me dijo que iban a venir porque creen que el clan del Pie tiene algo que ver. Le pedí que estuvieran aquí porque no voy a poder sola- respondió Nat- ¿Pueden quedarse por favor?

-Siempre- aseguró Anna- Juntas siempre, vamos a encontrar a Eli. Lo prometemos.

-Gracias por estar aquí chicas- agradeció Nat- ¿Abrazo?

Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron y se separaron cuando el celular de Nat sonó.

-Es un mensaje- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- Es de Mikey

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Anna emocionada

-Nat he hablado con los chicos dicen que está bien en tanto no se asusten y no digan nada a nadie. Iremos a las nueve. Mikey- Leyó Nat-Parece que van a venir.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Lizzie- ¿Quieres que llame a Alex y Nick?

-Si sería bueno tener a Alex pero Nick ¿No estaba de viaje?-respondió Nat.

Nick era el novio de Eli, desde hacía dos años. Habían comenzado a salir meses antes del accidente de Mikey.

Nick había viajado a la ciudadela para visitar a su familia, Nat no sabía cuándo volvía.

-Si volvió hace unas horas- respondió Anna- Vimos su auto cuando veníamos para acá. Todavía agradezco el que la calle estaba llena de gente o nos habría visto.

-Me parece que el revuelo ha llegado a oídos en la ciudadela- comento Lizzie- Mamá y Maryse estaban hablando de eso cuando nos fuimos.

-Si Nick ya está otra vez en la ciudad creo que tiene que estar aquí, después de todo es el novio de Eli- dijo Nat- Si llámalos que vengan que vengan a las seis.

-¿Por qué a las seis?-preguntó Clary

-Así podremos hablar sobre qué cosas decir y que no-respondió Nat

* * *

-¿Dónde?-grito frustrado Destructor.

Eli alzó su rostro, lastimado y sangrante, y aun así sonrió.

-En un planeta lejano llamado Nimuertatelodiria- respondió con el sarcasmo cubriendo su voz- Y llegas allí mediante un transporte llamado vetealamierda

Destructor gruño y la golpeo en la cara con un tubo caliente.

Eli gruño. Cerro los ojos por un segundo tratando de calmarse.

-No estoy como para chistes niña- siseo Destructor-Comienzo a cansarme.

-Que lastima yo la estoy pasando excelente-respondió Eli

-Tengo ganas de matarte ahora mismo

-Entonces hazlo y no me hagas perder el tiempo- replico Eli

Destructor se volvió hacia Bradford.

-Llevala a su celda quizás ahí sea más cómodo.

Eli sintió Bradford la tomaba sin ningún cuidado y la arrastraba a la celda.

* * *

-No estoy seguro de esto- dijo Leo.

-Eso debiste decirlo antes de salir de la guarida- replico Donnie.

-Creo que lo hice- respondió Leo- Varias veces.

-Vamos Leo. Si el Pie está involucrado en esto tenemos que hacer algo- replico Mikey.

La noche era horrible, las nubes negras cubrían el cielo nocturno y hacia frio.

Estaban en la azotea enfrente de la casa de Nat y Leo ya había comenzado a dudar.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Mikey Leo. Si el Pie está involucrado entonces tenemos que detenerlo- se unio Raph.

-Bien entonces terminemos con esto rápido- rezongó Leo.

-Primero tienes que jurar que no vas a presionar a Nat- lo detuvo Mikey.

-No la voy a presionar, solo quiero respuestas- replico Leo.

-Sin ofender Leo pero Mikey tiene razón- se unio Donnie- No la presiones ya bastante con que su amiga esté desaparecida y el recuerdo de ser torturada. No debemos presionarla demasiado.

-Bien juro que no vamos a presionar a Nat- exclamo Leo- ¿Contentos? No la voy a presionar es una amiga y la está pasando mal.

-Bien ahora vamos que nos debe de estar esperando- dijo Raph saltando de la azotea.


	18. Viejos enemigos

-¿Pero has hablado con ella?-preguntó Nick desesperado.

-Si…antes de que llegaran- respondió Nat.

Nick y Alex habían llegado hacía apenas unos minutos. Ni bien Nick cruzó la puerta abrazó a Nat fuerte, ella no lo culpó, no sabía lo que se había dicho el tiempo que había estado fuera y no quería pero le permitió esa demostración de preocupación. Después de todo él había estado allí para ella cuando había ocurrido lo de Mikey.

Nick era alto, Le llevaba media cabeza a Nat. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Ella te dijo algo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Nat suspiró, había hablado con Eli hacia unas horas. Esa conversación le seguía retumbando en la mente.

-Nat por favor, dile que lo amo ¿Okey? Solo díselo- había rogado Eli.

-Si me ha dicho que está resistiendo lo mejor que puede y que te ama- respondió Nat

Vio como la furia ardía en sus ojos. Ella no lo culpaba, después de todo comprendía esa impotencia.

-Voy a encontrarla – dijo con pasión- La voy a encontrar aun si tengo que dar vuelta la ciudad entera.

-Nick todos queremos encontrarla- dijo Lizzie tratando de calmarlo- Pero para eso viene Mikey. Si es lo que parece entonces ya sabemos dónde puede estar.

-¿Entonces Mikey nos recuerda?-preguntó asombrado

-No. Dios como desearía que fuera así- respondió Nat cansada- Él no nos recuerda pero está despertando, es como si sus recuerdos rozaran la superficie de su mente. No nos recuerda conscientemente.

Nat tembló de frustración y Anna la abrazó cariñosamente y apoyó su cabeza en la de Nat y ella le respondió el gesto.

-De cualquier forma no pueden decirles lo que somos naturalmente- dijo Lizzie-Nat dijo que estábamos acostumbrados a ver cosas extraordinarias.

-¿Y Mikey se lo trago?- se rio Alex.

-No pero no preguntó porque sabía que estaba super nerviosa y con los nervios de punta- Anna ya no la abrazaba por lo que Nat se pasó las manos impulsivamente por el cabello.

-Razon por la cual si alguno de los dos mete la pata voy a obligar a Luke a que me ayude a convertirlos en purpurina-amenazó Lizzie, Luke y ella eran como dos almas gemelas en lo que se refería a ropa moda y cabello.

-Voy a preparar algo para comer. Quiero tener algo en lo que distraerme en lo que llega Mikey y sus hermanos.

* * *

Las chicas habían traído toda clase de comida chatarra, desde papas fritas a sándwiches, Nat puso todo en la mesa y luego pusieron una maratón mala de películas que no conocía.

Ya rondaban las nueve y diez cuando Nat se levantó a buscar el juguete favorito de Klunk cuando la pequeña gatita comenzó a restregar su cabecita naranja contra la pierna de Nat en señal de protesta.

La habitación estaba iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que se filtraban atreves de la apertura de la cortina de la ventana, encendió la luz para ver mejor.

Caminó directo hacia la cama y saco de debajo de ella un raton de juguete, Klunk estaba en la puerta y Nat lo lanzó hacia la pared y Klunk se abalanzó hacia él.

-Mikey no es esta- murmuró una voz desde la ventana. Nat sonrio con nostalgia y fue hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

Mikey estaba mirándola. Él la había venido a ver incontables veces cuando recordaba, siempre lo hacía cuando lograba escaparse de su familia o de las grandes cantidades de papeleo que le tocaban.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué pasó para que tardaran tanto?- bromeo al ver que Leo se sonrojaba.

-Si bueno hubiésemos llegado antes si Leo y Donnie no se hubieran retocado. Ya sabes con la ropa ¡Es muy importante para nosotros!- respondió Mikey y Raph se rio fuerte.

-Pues tienen suerte mi amiga Lizzie es amante de la ropa creo que les dará unos buenos consejos- bromeo Nat- Pasen los demás están esperando en la sala.

Los cuatro hermanos entraron en la habitación y siguieron a Nat.

-Estabamos viendo una película, espero no es moleste pero nos aburríamos mientras los esperábamos- contó Nat.

-Esta bien Nat- dijo Donnie- Despues de todo fue culpa de Leo.

-Oye- se quejó Leo, Nat rio, todos se voltaron a ver a Nat y a los chicos en el pasillo.

-Chicos ellos son Liz, Anna, Clary, Alex y Nick, chicos ellos son Leo, Donnie, Raph y Mikey- presentó Nat.

* * *

Eli maldijo en su mente cuando cayó sin ninguna elegancia en la celda.

Poco a poco había logrado sacar un poco su mano de las cadenas, ya había perdido la cuanta cuantas heridas tenía en el cuerpo.

Karai volvió minutos después de que Eli había entrado en la celda.

-Cuéntame otra historia- pidió Karai. Eli sonrió y comenzó a contar.

Había tenido razón, Karai estaba comenzando a querer escuchar historias, como una niña pequeña. Eli podía ver a través de esa máscara, había una niña asustada.

Debía apurarse.

* * *

-Entonces. ¿Qué creen?- preguntó Alex. Les habían explicado la situación a los chicos la situación. Nat sentía la misma sensación cuando había alguna reunión en el consejo, la presión en el estómago y la ansiedad creándole un nudo en el estómago.

-Si en definitiva fue el Pie- respondió Leo- Lo más probable es que la estén reteniendo en su escondite.

-Tenemos que actuar pronto Eli es fuerte pero ya casi es un mes- dijo Nat.

-Tendremos que ir mañana en la noche- dijo Donnie- Imagino que tendrán que darle un explicación a la familia de Eli y tendremos que prepararnos mejor si queremos entrar allí a salvarla.

-Aun así es extraño. ¿Por qué han capturado a esta chica?-inquirió Leo- ¿Saben si tenía algun contacto con alguien nuevo últimamente?

-No ella había estado de viaje, cuando nos atraparon ella apenas regresaba- mintió Nat y se odió.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Donnie mirando su teléfono- Le dijimos a Splinter que volveríamos temprano, ya saben lo que pasará.

-Diganle a Splinter que le envío saludos- dijo Nat abriendo la ventana

-Adios Nat nos vemos.

* * *

Una vez que los chicos se fueron Nat volvió a cerrar la ventana, afuera el viento era helado y fuerte.

-Entonces ¿Eli había tenido algun contacto con el Pie?-preguntó Alex.

-Si, Eli me contó que alguien la seguía y que habían intentado atacarla, sin embargo ella estaba por informarlo cuando…Bueno ya saben- respondió Nat.

-También he buscado algo- dijo Liz- Escuche que habían ocurrido varios ataques a otros lugares de la comunidad, robos a farmacias, hospitales y armerías. Todos los testigos dicen que fueron ninjas.

-Algo extraño está pasando- dijo Anna- ¿Por qué ellos están atacando nuestro mundo?

Nat cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad, no tenía ningún sentido, hacía más de dos años que Mikey no había tenido conexión con el mundo de las sombras, ni siquiera era consciente de sus recuerdos como guardián.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, una que le heló la sangre.

-¿Nat?- preguntó Clary poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿Estás bien?

Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron a Nat, respiró ocho veces para clamarse y controlar su magia.

-Si….Estoy bien solo…-Nat volvió a respirar hondo- Creo que se…el porqué.

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Nick.

-¿Qué tal…Si fuesen Atilio y Aida quienes están haciendo esto?- respondió Nat, todos se quedaron helados- Piénselo un momento, está pasando lo mismo que hace dos años, los robos y los ataques…..Se está repitiendo el patrón….Es igual a como fue antes del accidente.

-Pero Nat. Mikey anuló sus poderes antes de que sellara sus recuerdos…Es imposible- replico Alex.

-Eso lo sé pero se tenían entre ellos además ni ella ni Atilio fueron capturados…Se escaparon durante la detención- replico Nat.

Atilio Iriarte y su alterum Aida Mir habían sido guardianes que habían caído, había estado involucrado con el Pie y personas muy peligrosas del mundo de las sombras, ellos habían sido responsables del sello de Mikey.

Había sido hacía dos años, Mikey estaba con sus hermanos cuando Atilio y Aida lo atacaron. Tuvo que forzar la batalla en otro lado pero Aida utilizó a sus hermanos como carnada, sellaron su mente y con ella su magia pero antes de que se quedara sin fuerza Mikey utilizó su magia y anuló los poderes de ambos antes que el sello fuese terminado.

Atilio y Aida fueron encontrados cerca de Mikey, Nat había estado allí y Aida había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como hacer explotar bombas de humo y escapar junto con Atilio. Hasta ese día seguían siendo enemigos clase D.

-Si ellos están de esto, entonces Mikey puede estar en peligro- dijo Nick

-Mientras ellos no sepan donde esta Mikey, entonces estará a salvo-replico Nat- Estan utilizando a Eli como sebo.

* * *

-Sabes Elizabeth. Me sorprende que no te hayas roto- dijo Aida.

Eli sonrio, sintiendo un gran odio y enojo creciendo en su pecho.

-Hay quienes valoran a sus seres queridos, se llama LEALTAD. De seguro te serviría saber algo- replico Eli, Aida era una chica de 19 años de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, llevaba ropa negra con el símbolo del Pie.

-No creas que porque no quiero ser tan idiota como tu no comprendo la lealtad- respondió Aida.

-Pues buena suerte con eso- dijo Eli- Porque cuando muera vendré de donde este y te jalaré de los pies.

-Dime donde esta tu tortuguita y te dejaremos ser nuestra sirvienta- dijo Aida.

-Ni muerta- respondió Eli.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer que la tortuga salga- dijo Aida mientras se marchaba riendo.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Mikey?-preguntó Donnie poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Estaban ya en las alcantarillas de regreso a la Guarida, Mikey había estado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Si Donnie solo pensaba- mintió a medias, Le estaba matando la cabeza desde que salieron de la casa de Nat, los rostros de sus amigos le destellaban en la mente.

-Esperen- dijo Leo deteniéndose-Alguien nos sigue.

Antes de que ninguno se pudiera mover se escuchó un rugido y unas cuatro criaturas aparecieron frente a ellos.

Su carne era roja, no tenían ojos y la boca tenía grandes y afilados dientes. Las manos se deformaban en largas garras y goteaban un líquido espeso y negro.

Mikey sintió que su cerebro quería salir de su cráneo, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le aflojo las piernas y cayó de rodillas.

Sentía que el corazón estaba jugando una carrera, le faltaba el aire.

-Mikey. Respira todo está bien- escucho a Donnie murmurar, vio como Raph y Leo intentaron luchar pero sus armas se derritieron ni bien tocaron los cuerpos de las criaturas.

Otro golpe de dolor cruzó su cuerpo.

Una figura apareció por entre las criaturas, una persona. Junto a ella soldados del Pie

Era una chica de cabello rubio, estaba vestida de negro y con el símbolo del Pie. Los chicos se pararon frente a Mikey para protegerlo.

-Vaya…Vaya- dijo la chica- Miren lo que trajo el viento…Capturen a los de pie, déjenme al naranja.

Los chicos trataron de luchar pero terminaron en segundos en el suelo. Mikey no podía moverse, todo daba vueltas, tenía calor y el corazón le latía desbocado.

-Tómenlos y llévenlos a de este me encargo yo- dijo la chica caminando hacia Mikey

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Mikey se apartó de la realidad. Tanto que podría destruirse la tierra y el no lo iba a notar.

Se encontró flotando en un lugar blanco, con susurros a su alrededor que no distinguía que era lo que decían.

Mikey abrió los ojos del asombro.

* * *

 _ **Mikey P.O.V**_

No entendía nada, en un momento estaba bien y al siguiente ya no podía respirar, no estoy seguro de donde estoy.

Abrí los ojos asombrado, delante mio estaba yo. Estaba dormido o al menos eso me parecía pero era extraño. En mi hombro había una marca brillando y estaba envuelto con aros de luz.

-Ese eres tu- dijo una voz en mi mente-Esa es la parte que has olvidado. Tienes dos opciones o te liberas y con su poder ayudas a tu familia, a tus amigos y a la mujer que amas o lo dejas aquí y todos pagaran las consecuencias.

Avancé de algún modo hacia mi mismo como si estuviera en trance, quería ayudar a todos y quería saber porque estaba allí mismo. Sin pensarlo toque mi hombro, donde estaba brillando la marca de mi otro yo y luego toqué la mano del yo que estaba dormido.

Todo fue confuso, una vez que toque su mano sentí como si yo lo estuviese absorbiendo. Todo volvió hacia mi.

Fue como si pusieran un peso gigante sobre mí, el corazón me latía desesperado. Y fue cuando ocurrió.

Recordé.


	19. Una historia diferente

_**Mikey P.O.V**_

Una vez que sentí que todo volvía a la normalidad volví a la realidad.

Estaba furioso, todos los recuerdos volvían a encajar como piezas de rompecabezas. Todos esos sueños, habían sido mis recuerdos.

Aida estaba frente a mí, al parecer había logrado mantener mi magia oculta y debido a que ella ya era una mundana no iba a sentir nada.

Los chicos estaban detrás de mí, inconscientes. Era lo mejor, no quería que vieran lo que iba a pasar pero aun así no pude dejar de sentir furia por ello.

-Es una pena- dijo Aida- Pero bueno al menos terminaré el trabajo que comenzamos.

Me levante tembloroso, el corazón me latía fuerte contra el pecho pero ahora sabía cómo controlarlo pero no quería. El corazón quería volver a sentirse libre.

Y no era lo único en mí que lo quería.

-¿crees que puedes derrotarme tortuguita?- dijo Aida divertida, mantuve los ojos cerrados.

-Es gracioso oírte hablar así Aidie cuando tú perdiste tu magia y visión- le replique. Me reí de ella- ¿En verdad creíste que dejaría que tocaras a mis hermanos?

-¡¿T…Tú me recuerdas?!- preguntó asombrada, pude escuchar su miedo.

Abrí los ojos y ella retrocedió. Mis ojos brillaban y un brillo celeste recorría mi cuerpo. Caminé hacia Aida.

-Dime Aidie. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? De seguro Atilio debe estar feliz porque vengas a buscarme- Aida retrocedía a cada paso que yo daba, los cinco soldados del Pie intentaron atacarme pero chasque los dedos y todos cayeron, al ser robot solo les había quitado la energía la cual quedó en mi mano y se extendió por mi cuerpo. Chispas de la electricidad recorrían mi cuerpo- Dime Aida ¿Qué posibilidades tiene una mundana como tu contra mí?- concentre la electricidad en mi mano y la dirigí hacia el Nigish, le di a dos, los cuales desaparecieron al instante.

-¿Crees que te temo?- dijo petulante con el miedo debajo-Mira mejor tortuga. Puedo derrotarte con o sin magia.

Los dos demonios faltantes se abalanzaron hacia mí, di una pirueta para alejarme un poco y conjuré un cuchillo Orun y corrí con una velocidad casi imperceptible.

Los demonios desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, me volví hacia Aida. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar pero me obligue a calmarme, si seguía así podría ser un problema. Ademas pude ver que Donnie estaba nuevamente despierto y asombrado mirando hacia mí. Desaparecí el cuchillo.

Aida intentó atacarme con una espada, pero la detuve con una sola mano y la partí en dos.

-Ahora vas a oírme Aida- dije mientras arrojaba la espada lejos y la acorralaba contra la pared- Vas a responderme si o no y luego no recordarás más. ¿Destructor tiene a Eli?

Aida no respondió pero su mirada la delató. Estaba prisionera en la sede de Destructor.

-Gracias Aida. Ayudaste mucho- susurré y presioné rápidamente uno de sus nervios para dejarla inconsciente antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Ella cayó en mis brazos, puse mi mano libre en su frente y sustraje los últimos recuerdos y la dejé en el piso.

Me volví hacia mis hermanos. Donnie me miraba asombrado, sabía que me había visto destruir a los demonios, menos mal que no vio el principio.

 _ **Fin del P.O.V**_

* * *

Mikey caminó despacio hacia Donnie.

-Donnie…Está bien ya acabó todo- murmuró Mikey y se agachó a la altura de Donnie, quien lo miraba asombrado.

-Mikey ¿Q…Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

-Es difícil de explicar Donnie- respondió Mikey, era como si estuviera tratando de calmar a alguien aterrado- Pero soy yo, no he cambiado…Por favor se los explicaré luego pero tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Mikey se sorprendió cuando Donnie lo abrazó.

-Bravo Mikey…Primero casi pierdes el control y ahora asustaste a tu hermano- pensó para sí mismo.

-Mikey….Pensé que te harían algo- murmuró Donnie- Tus ojos brillan

-Está bien hermano- arrullo Mikey- Vamos. Tengo que llevarlos a un lugar seguro. ¿Puedes pararte?

Donnie asintió y Mikey lo ayudó a levantarse. Antes de irse chasqueo los dedos y todo rastro de sus atacantes y de Aida se desvanecieron.

-¿Qué fue…?

-La chica está bien solo los envié a un lugar lejos de aquí- respondió Mikey sosteniendo a Donnie- Vamos es hora de irnos.

* * *

Mikey siempre había amado la magia.

Desde el momento en que había descubierto que poseía magia siempre había trabajado para mejorar su control sobre ella.

Uno de los hechizos más sencillos y complejos que todo guardián aprendía era la transportación, como guardianes era muy común encontrarse con personas heridas por lo que los hechizos con los variaban.

Mikey transportó a sus tres hermanos hacia la guarida, cuantas más personas iban más energía se debía poner en el hechizo, calmado un guardián podía transportar seis personas.

Fue por su energía, por su corazón latiendo fuerte Mikey no sintió ningún cambio en el cuándo transportó a sus hermanos a la guarida sin ningún cambio, apenas el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho fue lo único que notó.

Una vez aparecieron en la guardia, dejó a Donnie en el sofá y llevó a Leo y Raph a sus habitaciones y sanó sus heridas. Una vez terminó fue hacia el sofá y se encontró con Donnie y su padre.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Splinter - ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?

Mikey toco sus ojos, había olvidado que sus ojos seguían brillando. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir haciéndolos volver a la normalidad.

-Está bien Sensei, se lo explicaré todo en un rato pero necesito revisar a Donnie – respondió Mikey- ¿puede traer algo de agua?

Splinter permaneció donde estaba por unos minutos antes de ir a bucar lo que Mikey le había pedido.

-Dime Donnie ¿Las criaturas te tocaron?- preguntó Mikey

-Una gota de sangre me alcanzo el brazo duele mucho- Respondió Donnie.

-Si lo sé- Mikey sanó las heridas de Donnie- Déjame ver.

Donnie le extendió el brazo, era una quemadura con una forma de roncha circular roja, como una quemadura. Era normal y no era tan serio como podría haber sido.

Splinter volvió con un vaso de agua. Mikey quiso reir pero se contuvo, tomo el agua que su padre le tendia.

-Gracias sensei- agradeció Mikey, con su magia tomo toda el agua que había y con ella envolvió la quemadura de Donnie y luego de que esta sanara completamente evaporó el agua.

-Ya está ahora debes descansar Donnie prometo que les explicaré todo luego- dijo Mikey antes de que Donnie dijera algo. Miró a Splinter.

-Tu hermano tiene razón Donatello ve a descansar- dijo Splinter. Donnie se despidió de su hermano y su padre y se fue a su habitación.

-Creo- dijo Splinter rompiendo el silecio- Que nosotros no nos iremos a descansar pronto ¿Verdad Miguel Ángel?

-Tienes toda la razón Maestro Splinter- respondió Mikey- ¿Le parece si hablamos en el dojo?

* * *

Eli lo sintió.

Mikey había despertado, era algo que sentía en la sangre, era una conexión irrompible, un lazo que no se quebraba. Eli podía sentirlo en su alma.

Habría sonreído de haber podido.

Atilio estaba frente a ella, riéndose. Eli quiso golpearlo hasta más no poder, pero debía ser paciente al menos hasta mañana.

Solo un día más.

* * *

-Muy bien Miguel Ángel. Cuéntame porque ciento que va a ser largo- dijo Splinter sentándose en el dojo. Mikey se sentó enfrente de él, con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente, para lograr calmarse.

-Esto va a ser largo padre- comenzó Mikey- Primero quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerlo de esta manera, todo solo cambio- respiró profundo- Todo comenzó hace cuatro años ¿Recuerda esa vez que me perdí por días? ¿Cuándo tenía doce?

Splinter asintió.

-Ese día fue en que todo cambió, ese día me perdí en las alcantarillas. Estaba solo cuando me atacaron, al principio había pensado que eran monstruos, lamentablemente no estaba tan lejos de la realidad- sonrió con nostalgia- Fue gracias a un hombre que sigo vivo y gracias a mis habilidades. En fin cuando esas cosas atacaron sin querer provoqué un explosión en el túnel, estaba asustado y lo único que sabía era que algo me estaba pasando, fue cuando el hombre me rescató.

-¿Un humano?-preguntó Splinter asustado e intrigado.

-Sí y no- Mikey sonrió- Era humano pero no era normal, su nombre era Adam Moore, el me rescató y me ayudo a controlarme. Él era lo que se conoce como guardián, me ayudo a calmarme y me llevó con él. Fue cuando me dijeron que me había ocurrido- Mikey tomó un sorbo de chocolate- En el mundo existe una parte que los humanos no ven. Se lo llama el mundo de las sombras, es todo un mundo salido de la ficción, existen vampiros, hombres lobos y seres mágicos, los guardianes son…somos convocados para proteger a este mundo de los demonios…He estado entrenando y formándome para ser un guardián padre.

-¿Miguel Ángel tienes pruebas de lo que dices?- preguntó Splinter y Mikey no lo culpó-Esto parece una mentira, dime que tienes algo con lo que probarlo.

-Lo tengo padre- respondió Mikey chasqueo los dedos y dos objetos aparecieron en su regazo, eran marcos…con fotografías. Una con los chicos en el instituto y otra que Robert les había tomado a Mikey y Eli luego de una pelea, con los trajes sucios iluminados por la luz de la ciudad. Splinter lo miraba asombrado.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Miguel Ángel?-preguntó Splinter, Mikey estaba viendo las fotos, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, le dolía ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil? ¿Cómo había permitido que todo aquello pasara? Él nunca había matado a alguien de no ser necesario, no cargaba con sangre de inocente pero nunca en su vida había sentido tanto odio y enojo hacia alguien como lo sentía por Atilio y Aida.

-Lo siento- se disculpó limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas.

-Mi hijo dime ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Splinter poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mikey, él supo que fue cuando notó su marca Alterum

-Ellos son mis amigos- dijo dándole las fotos a Splinter- Nat…Ella era una de ellos, la conozco desde hace tres años, ella y yo…salíamos, la amaba y la sigo amando, ella, Eli y mis otros amigos lo fueron todo para mí, siempre me apoyaron- Cerro los puños Splinter miró las fotos y luego a Mikey- Eli…..Ella es como….no ella ES mi hermana, ella y yo hicimos un ritual que se hace entre guardianes, hacemos un juramento de respaldarnos mutuamente y eso nos hace hermanos- toco su marca- Eso es lo que significa esta marca se lo conoce como Alterum…..Ella….Ella siempre estuvo allí, es como si fuese una parte de mi alma y ahora….Ella está sufriendo.

-Miguel Ángel- murmuró Splinter

-La razón por la cual no había dicho nada fue porque hace dos años ocurrió un accidente- continuo Mikey- Habían estado ocurriendo ataques a la comunidad de las sombras, un día cuando los chicos y yo salimos dos guardianes que habían caído nos…me atacaron…Sabían que no arriesgaría la vida de mis hermanos así que utilizaron eso en mi contra y…..Sellaron mis recuerdos.

Splinter lo miró sorprendido

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Splinter.

-Ellos utilizaron un hechizo para sellar la parte de mí que poseía la magia, que era guardián, y a partir de ello tanto como mi magia como mis recuerdos quedaron encerrados en mi mente, no era capaz de recordar nada del mundo de las sombras ni hacer magia, al menos conscientemente pero no me fui de allí sin devolverles la jugada- Mikey respiró para calmarse, después de todo su padre nunca lo había visto _**realmente**_ enojado- Logré anular sus poderes, son mundanos simples pero ahora… ellos están de vuelta y trataron de atacarnos cuando por fin pude liberarme del sello…. El resto ya lo sabe.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?- preguntó Splinter.

-No podía decírselos por dos motivos, uno no quería ponerlos en riesgo. Dos no podía, existen casos parecidos al mio, y no se les puede decir nada a la familia hasta los dieciséis años porque a esa edad se suele evaluar si el guardian puede decírselo a su familia, yo…iba a hacerlo semanas después de lo que sucedió- Mikey miró hacia su taza- Siento haber ocultado algo tan escencial de mi a ustedes sensei pero no podía hacerlo sin ponerlos en peligro….Entenderé si te sientes decepcionado.

-Miguel Ángel no me siento decepcionado- replico Splinter- Ya que veo que también fue duro para ti no contarnos los aspectos más importantes y las experiencias de tu vida pero ahora quiero que sepas que ahora tendrás nuestro apoyo.

Mikey sonrio.

-Gracias sensei- agradeció Mikey-Significa mucho en verdad, pero ahora debo volver al mundo de las sombras pero eso para después…Debo enfocarme en rescatar a Eli. Destructor la capturó y conociendo a Atilio no va a dejar a pasar de ella.

-Ella ha de ser muy importante para ti ¿No es verdad?-dijo Splinter- Espero que luego de que esto pase nos presentemos adecuadamente.

-Eso espero yo también sensei- respondió Mikey- Aunque ya conoce a Nat.

-Veo que en verdad la amas ¿No es así?

-Si….Padre tengo que volver a salir- dijo Mikey.

-Es arriesgado Mi hijo sobre todo luego de un ataque- replico Splinter

-Lo sé y me asegurare de que la Guarida este protegida pero tengo que ir sensei….Cuando vi a Nat hoy pude ver lo dolida que estaba….ahora…tengo que volver a verla- Mikey suspiró- No puedo hacerle esto, ni a ella ni a mi, tengo que ir a verla.

Splinter sonrió

-Entonces ten cuidado hijo mío

-Lo tendré padre- Mikey estaba en la puerta cuando se volvió-¿Sensei?

-¿Si Miguel Ángel?-respondió Splinter

-Gracias por entenderme- dijo Mikey- No me espere, puede que no llegue a dormir. Y por favor explíqueles la situación a los chicos, yo voy estar algo ocupado mañana.


	20. Siempre a ti

Una vez que todos se fueron Nat se quedó un rato más despierta, no creía que iba a poder dormir por lo que se acurrucó en la cama con su computadora portátil en las piernas.

Estaba navegando en la red sin buscar o hacer nada en concreto, en ese momento se le ocurrió ver los diseños del vestido que Liz quería y que Eli había ayudado a crear.

La habitación estaba iluminada por la mesa de luz, la luz amarilla cálida le daba un toque cálido a la habitación, ya rondaban las dos de la mañana cuando sintió unos tres golpes suaves en la ventana que hicieron que se le detuviera el corazón.

Se levantó, se había puesto el pijama ya que quería sentirse cómoda. Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, sabiendo quien había tocado.

Afuera el viento era helado, según había visto las próximas semanas llovería, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto.

Mikey estaba allí, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo al ver a Nat. Mikey la miraba distinto, no era en la forma tímida y tierna que la había mirado cuando había estado allí con sus hermanos, sino con pasión y decisión, como si tuviera delante algo magnifico.

Como antes que olvidara.

-¿Mikey?-preguntó confusa, sabía que sus mejillas ya habían enrojecido-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Están todos bien?

-¿Puedo pasar?-fue su respuesta.

-Claro pasa- dijo Nat mientras se movía para que Mikey pasara, Nat no sabía cuántas veces esa escena había ocurrido en su cuarto. Cerró la ventana

* * *

-¿Mikey?- preguntó Nat, no quería volver a ilusionarse, no quería que el corazón se le volviera a partir en pedazos, Por lo que prefirió ser precavida.

-Han pasado años ¿No es así Naty?- dijo Mikey mirando con detenimiento la habitación- Desde que vine así. En la noche. A ti.

Mikey la miró, sus ojos brillaban. Ese era el Mikey del pasado, y el de ahora.

-Mikey ¿Tu sabes quién soy yo en realidad?- preguntó Nat aferrándose al borde de la ventana- Dímelo por favor Mikey. No podría soportarlo otra vez. Por favor.

Mikey se acercó a ella y pudo ver la respuesta en sus ojos, en su postura, en su sonrisa. Mikey se acercó a ella, sus rostros cerca. Mikey enredó sus manos en su cabello.

-Soy yo Nat- susurró Mikey- El verdadero yo, lamento haber tardado tanto- Mikey puso su mano libre en la cadera de Nat- Perdóname Nat.

Nat no aguantó más y lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo apasionadamente.

Nat sintió que su corazón estallaba por la felicidad, Mikey había vuelto, el Mikey que ella amaba.

Cuando por fin se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente, Mikey apoyó su frente contra la de Nat.

-Dios, solo quería volver a verte- susurró- Solo quería volver a ti, me he pasado la noche divagando cerca pero siempre terminaba viniendo aquí, a ti.

-Yo también quería volver a verte- respondió Nat- Fue una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no poder hablarte.

-Shh, está bien mi hermosa ya todo ha pasado- muy a su pesar se separaron- Tengo que contarte muchas cosas y tú también así ¿qué te parece si nos sentamos?

Pasaron dos horas hablando, Nat le contó todo lo que había sucedido los dos años que Mikey no había estado.

-Nunca hubo otro- dijo Nat leyéndole la mirada a Mikey, estaba sentada frente a él y Mikey estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama-Nadie más que tú Mikey.

-Gracias Nat- dijo Mikey y la tomo de los hombros- Ven.

Nat dejó que la arrastrara con él, Mikey la sentó en su regazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, Mikey le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que te liberaste?- preguntó Nat.

-Aida fue a por mí, fue junto a unos soldados del pie y unos Nigish que aparecieron- respondió Mikey y debió notar que Nat se tensaba porque dijo- No te preocupes no hubo daños graves, pero le conté la verdad a Splinter.

-¿Le contaste sobre….nosotros?-preguntó Nat con curiosidad y diversión.

-Si espera a que todo se solucione para poder bueno presentarte a ti y a los otros- respondió Mikey.

-¿Tienes que irte?- preguntó Nat, ocultando su preocupación si éxito, porque Mikey pudo verlo.

-No, le dije a mi padre que no volvería a dormir- respondió Mikey- Dejé que apelara a su imaginación.

Nat rio y ambos se acurrucaron juntos en la cama, Mikey los tapo a ambos. Nat se acurruco en el plastrón de Mikey.

-Buenas noches Mikey- murmuró somnolienta, sintió como Mikey la abrazaba.

-Buenas noches Nat- murmuró Mikey antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos.

* * *

Mikey despertó con el zumbido de su celular en la mesa de luz, Nat se removió pero no se despertó.

-¿Quién diablos tiene que interrumpir un momento así?-preguntó irritado mientras estiraba su mano hacia su celular - ¿Hola?

-Mikey ¿Dónde diablos estas?- exclamó Leo por el auricular.

-Leo no grites-dijo Mikey mientras ponía más cómoda a Nat- Acabo de despertarme. ¿Sensei no les dijo nada?

-Si lo hizo ¿De qué diablos se trata esto Mikey?- preguntó Donnie, debían tenerlo en altavoz.

-Denme un momento- respondió Mikey, muy lentamente movió a Nat para no despertarla y salió de la habitación y se paró cerca de la puerta que estaba abierta. Podía ver la luz del día lluvioso entrando por la ventana, Nat estaba durmiendo con el cabello despeinado.

-Chicos sé que es difícil de creer pero….Es la verdad- comenzó Mikey.

-Mikey….¿De verdad crees que vamos a tragarnos eso?- dijo Raph furioso.

-Bueno Donnie tú ya viste lo que puedo hacer- respondió Mikey, hizo un hechizo espejo y vio a sus hermanos, estaban todos en la cocina, Splinter también estaba allí, escuchándolo- Ademas eso explica los comportamientos raros para ustedes hace dos años ¿No?

-Bueno si…pero debe de haber otra explicación- replico Donnie, Mikey revisó que Nat seguía durmiendo.

-¿Quieren una prueba?-preguntó Mikey

-¿De tu magia?-preguntó Leo asombrado.

-No Leo de la comida que hice ayer. ¡Claro que de mi magia!- dijo Mikey sarcástico- Puedo verlos ahora. Donnie tu estas al lado del microondas, tienes una ligera mancha roja en tu hombro donde estaba la quemadura, Raph tu estas cerca de Leo y ambos están cerca del horno tienes tu cara de animal rabioso al que le está por salir la espuma y Leo estas sentado en la silla, estas apoyando la cabeza en tu mano derecha la cual tuve que vendar ayer- dijo Mikey y vio como todos se quedaron asombrados y se miraron unos a otros-Ah y hola sensei también sé que estás ahí. ¿Eso es suficiente?

-Si…Más que suficiente- dijo Donnie asombrado.

-Miren nunca quise que lo supieran así ¿Está bien? Pero ahora ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto. Les contaré todo luego pero debo hacer cosas primero- dijo Mikey- Los llamaré después ¿Está bien?

-Te llamaremos a las cinco y todavía no sabemos nada de ti- advirtió Leo. Sabía que eso era lo máximo que pudiera conseguir.

-De acuerdo adiós- dijo y colgó dejando a sus hermanos con la boca abierta, rio por lo bajo y deshizo el hechizo.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, eran las nueve de la mañana. Aun estaba cansado y quería acurrucarse con Nat, pero antes fue a la cocina.

Ese lugar era como su casa, Mikey había pasado incontables noches allí junto a Nat, siempre había considerado como su hogar. Siempre que Nat estuviera allí.

Fue hacia la televisión, allí al lado de la televisión había una foto de Nat y Eli sonriendo bajo el sol del otoño.

Mikey sintió que el estómago se le cerraba, Eli siempre había sido su hermana, su mejor amiga, siempre había estado allí para él.

Sacudió la cabeza, iba a recuperarla, ella seguía viva. Mikey lo sentía en la sangre, un lazo invisible que conectaba sus almas. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y volvió a la habitación y se recostó junto a Nat otra vez.

Nat se acurrucó en su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en su plastrón, Mikey sonrió y acaricio su sedoso cabello.

Y volvió a dormir como no lo hacía mucho tiempo.


	21. Regreso

Nat despertó con el sonido de alguien cocinando algo.

La luz del día nublado entraba a través de la ventana, sentía las suaves sabanas envolviéndola como un regalo.

Abrio los ojos y vio que el otro lado de la cama estaba arrugada. Nat sonrió cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se desperezó y miró la hora de su reloj. Once en punto.

Se levantó de la cama y tomo ropa limpia. Jeans, una camisa lila y zapatillas y fue al baño, tomó una rápida ducha y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se encontró con la televisión encendida, las luces del día nublado iluminaban la sala.

Mikey estaba enfrente de la cocina, llevaba ropa suya. Mikey tenía ropa allí porque antes solía pasar noches y días allí.

En ese momento llevaba una remera blanca corta que dejaba ver parte de su marca alterum con jeans azules, su bandana estaba en el sofá.

-Buenos días dormilona- saludó dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa. Nat sonrió.

-Hola madrugador- respondió Nat cruzando la distancia que la separaba de Mikey y lo abrazo por la espalda-Mhhmm eso huele bien.

-Te diría que me estoy esforzando pero sé que no hablas solo del desayuno- respondió Mikey, haciendo magia en los utensilios de cocina y volviéndose hacia ella, él había crecido, le llevaba unos centímetros al igual que Eli

-No te equivocas- respondió ella- te sienta bien el olor a limón. Siempre lo dije.

Mikey sonrió, su piel tenía un rato de olor de limón en señal que se había bañado.

Mikey sonrió, posó sus manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él.

-Sabes antes de recordarlo todo. Hubo un momento en el que recordé algo- murmuró.

-¿Y fue…?

-La noche del baile- respondió Mikey antes de besarla.

Nat se apretó más a él, había extrañado todo eso, al verdadero Mikey.

-Ve yendo al sofá- dijo Mikey cuando se separaron- El desayuno casi esta listo.

* * *

Luego del desayuno Nat y Mikey estaban por ir al instituto, cuando Nat recibió, un mensaje.

Mikey se quedó viéndola, llevaba una camisa larga violeta holgada, jeans y sus zapatillas, el cabello castaño le caía naturalmente hasta los hombros. Lo mucho que había cambiado solo hacía que la amara más.

Se preguntó cuánto había cambiado Eli.

-Es de Anna- dijo Nat sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado en el sofá- dice que está cerca y si voy a ir al instituto, si la puedo llevar.

-¿No ha podido sacar la licencia todavía?-preguntó Mikey.

Nat rio.

-Que te lo cuente ella, me matará si se entera que te conté- respondió ella, se recostó en su plastrón, su aún húmedo cabello olía a durazno- ¿Le digo que sí?

-Claro pero déjame que yo conduzca tu aun no te has recuperado del todo- replico Mikey y le besó la frente- No creas que me olvidé.

Nat rio y respondió rápido el mensaje y dejó su teléfono de lado.

-Nat- dijo él lentamente-¿Puedes…decirme como esta mi abuelo?

-Él estaba viniendo desde la ciudadela por lo que los chicos me contaron- respondió Nat- Él y tu abuela deben haber oído lo de Eli.

-Mierda si no hubiera permitido que sellaran mis recuerdos- murmuró enfadado consigo mismo- Fui un idiota.

-No, no lo fuiste, fuiste valiente y fuerte pudiste haber pedido más que los recuerdos- replico Nat poniendo una mano en su mejilla- No podías estar con nosotros pero mientras estuvieras vivo y con alguien que te amaba eso fue suficiente para todos.

Mikey sonrió y le dio un beso corto.

-Siempre supe que algo me faltaba- dijo Mikey- Ahora tengo que recuperarlo, y lo haré.

Nat se apretó contra él, a pesar de haber dormido Nat estaba exhausta, mentalmente, Mikey podía sentirlo. Mikey la abrazó y acaricio su cabeza, quizás luego de que todo aquello terminara, le vendría bien a todos un descanso, un descanso para tener una vida algo tranquila por un tiempo.

-Por cierto ¿A cuánto estaba Anna?

-Dijo que estaba en el restaurante, debería….- se interrumpió cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta- ahora.

Ambos rieron y Nat se levantó pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más Mikey la tomo de la mano y la hizo volver hacia el, robándole un beso.

-¿Celoso de la puerta?- murmuró Nat cuando dejaron de besarse.

-Mucho- bromeo Mikey- Eres mía Wood ni se te ocurra olvidarlo.

Nat le sonrió y puso una mano donde estaban su collar y el collar de Eli en su cuello.

-Siempre lo supe- le murmuró y le dio un beso corto antes de ir a la puerta a abrir, Mikey fue hacia la cocina y limpio los platos que habían usado.

-Hola Nat- saludó Anna, Mikey la miró de reojo, había crecido algo desde la última vez que la había visto, era una pequeña muñeca con el pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Ella llevaba un largo abrigo hasta las rodillas color verde. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz sonrojada por el frio.

-Dios hace demasiado frio afuera- se quejó mientras se calentaba las manos- menos mal aquí esta calentito.

-Ann- dijo Nat divertida.

-Veo que sigues siendo una pequeña cosita Annie- interrumpió Mikey entrando en la sala secándose las manos- Mírate ya llegas a la barra.

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta, Anna se quedó helada, con la boca entre abierta, miró a Mikey y luego a Nat, sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

-Nat…él sabe….quiero decir….él puede- tartamudeo Anna, Mikey rio suavemente y se paró cerca de las dos.

-Si Annie, puedo recordarlo todo, el sello se rompió- completó la pregunta sin formular de Anna-Pff sigues siendo una cosita tierna.

Anna sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó a Mikey, era tan pequeña que Mikey le llevaba una cabeza. Mikey correspondió al abrazo, después de todo Anna era una de sus amigas, la conocía desde siempre.

-Idiota, no sabes el susto que nos diste- dijo riendo enjuagándose las lágrimas- Vuelve a hacerlo y te parto el caparazón.

Nat y Mikey rieron.

-Si ciento eso Ann- se disculpó Mikey- Pero te lo explico en el camino al instituto, de seguro los demás están esperando ansiosos.

Ambas chicas asintieron.

-Espérenme un momento voy a agarrar un abrigo- dijo Mikey, fue hacia la habitación de Nat y se puso un suéter azul y tomo un abrigo negro, también tomó una mochila suya y guardo sus armas, su celular.

Nat ya se había puerto una gabardina roja y una bufanda azul.

Salieron los tres juntos, Mikey empleo magia para ocultar su apariencia, como siempre. Afuera, el clima era horriblemente helado, las nubes grises no aportaban más que el miedo que nevara.

Caminaron una cuadra hasta llegar al auto de Nat, era un impala 2000 negro, aunque siempre cambiaba gracias a la magia.

El instituto quedaba en Upper East side, Mikey se sabía el trayecto casi de memoria.

-Entonces ¿Aida fue a por ti y tus hermanos?- preguntó una vez que Mikey terminó de explicarle todo.

-Si creo que Aida y Atilio están trabajando para Destructor- respondió Mikey- Fue por eso que debieron buscar en las alcantarillas.

-Aun así me preocupa que intenten algo más- dijo Nat.

-No lo permitiremos, hoy en la noche sacaremos a Eli de allí- replico Mikey seguro.

-Hay algo que tienen que saber- dijo Anna seria- Tus abuelos llegaran en tres días, las cosas en la ciudadela están algo complicadas.

-¿Con la forja de armas?-preguntó Mikey.

-Si, los institutos tienen que renovarlas este mes y se han atrasado debido a los problemas con los seres mágicos- respondió Anna- Y la forja no acaba hasta que la luna azul se acabe.

La luna azul, era una luna que aparecía cada dos meses, en la ciudadela. La luna azul permitía a los guardianes forjar armas con metales a su máximo de poder mágico, por lo que la forja de armas o la forja azul se debían hacer durante dos semanas y todos aquellos guardianes que estaban allí ayudaban a forjar y enviar las armas a los diferentes institutos.

-Bueno…al menos sé que vendrán- dijo Mikey- ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que se nos requiere en el instituto?

Anna miró a Nat y ella asintió, de seguro Nat ya sabía o se había imaginado de lo que se trataba.

-Mikey ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Jordan? ¿Lo que hizo cuando nos capturaron?

Mikey apretó las manos en el volante.

-Si. ¿Ann?-preguntó.

-Jordan está en el instituto encerrado, él inquisidor quiere interrogarlo porque cree que puede aportar algo útil- hizo un gesto con la mano- En mi opinión no tiene nada que aportar pero bueno es mi opinión.

-Muy bien porque tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle- dijo Mikey, mientras estacionaba cerca del instituto.

El instituto era alto y bastante grande, allí residían y estudiaban los guardianes. Era una iglesia antigua, Mikey siempre había comparado al instituto con las construcciones medievales.

Mikey estacionó y los tres bajaron del auto, toda la zona tenía un gran y potente hechizo que camuflara a la edificación.

Solo los guardianes tenían acceso a él, los subterráneos solo podían entrar si eran invitados o si llamaban antes.

Anna, Nat y Mikey entraron sin vacilar por la gran puerta principal, los otros guardianes no pasaban todo el tiempo allí, solamente iban a estudiar, eran pocos los guardianes que en verdad vivían allí.

La entrada era un gran salón con pisos de mármol, las altas paredes de piedra daban la sensación de ser más pequeños que lo que era.

Caminaron seguros hasta el ascensor y subieron al segundo piso, donde estaba la biblioteca, donde por lo general se reunían los guardianes del instituto. Las paredes eran de un color bordó con cuadros antiguos que contaban el alzamiento de los guardianes.

Mikey caminó seguro, tomando la mano de Nat que parecía relajada de que él la estuviera tomando de la mano.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraron con Lizzie, Clary y Nick. Todos se voltearon a verlo y se quedaron pálidos, como si vieran un fantasma.

Y muy posiblemente lo veían.

-Hola chicos- saludó Mikey con la mano libre- Ya regresé


	22. Explicaciones y un rescate

_**Hola a todos. Un pequeño aviso, este cap es largo porque tenia mucha inspiración.**_

 ** _Tambien menciono que hay algun que otro insulto y sangre así que a quien no le guste la sangre por favor espera al capitulo siguiente._**

 ** _Dicho esto disfruten el cap. Bsos_**

* * *

Mikey se sintió feliz.

Todos sus amigos parecían felices de que hubiera vuelto, él nunca había llegado a comprender el grado de dolor que había dejado cuando se fue.

Ahora lo vio.

Todos corrieron hacia ellos, Lizzie y Clary lo abrazaron llorando y luego estrecho la mano de Nick, el novio de Eli.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota- le dijo Lizzie por entre las lágrimas de alegría. Mikey le sonrió.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Nat-Créanme que lo sé.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Clary asombrada-¿Cómo….?

-Primero vamos a darles el susto allí adentro y luego les explico, no tenemos tiempo- la interrumpió Mikey, Lizzie rio y le golpeo cariñosamente el hombro.

-Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

¿Qué tanto podría tardar?-preguntó Nat

-Unas dos horas como máximo- respondió Mikey-Una vez dentro puedo sentir a Eli y luego será cuestión de llevarla al hospital o traerla aquí, aunque creo que sería más rápido llevarla al hospital.

-¿Entonces Atilio y Aida están detrás de esto?- inquirio Robert.

-Si esos dos lo han estado planeando- respondió Mikey- Fue casualidad encontrarnos pero fue bueno, no arriesgue a mis hermanos ni a mi padre.

-Hablando de tu familia- interrumpió Alex- Creo que sería más seguro si los traemos al instituto.

-No creo que la situación de para tanto- replico Robert- Ellos no saben casi nada de nuestro mundo.

-También decías lo mismo de todo el rapto y mira en lo que se ha convertido- replico María- Somos los custodios del Instituto y nuestro deber principal es ofrecer asilo y protección a los guardianes y sus familias- Miro a Mikey- Nunca le hemos negado la ayuda a alguien y no comenzaremos ahora y tampoco se la negaremos a Mikey.

-Gracias María- agradeció Mikey- Estoy de acuerdo, mi familia será un blanco fácil, lo mejor será que permanezcan aquí, en el corazón del Enclave.

-Aún nos queda Jordan- les recordó Anna- No creo que sirva de nada interrogarlo pero ¿Qué podemos perder?

-Voy a llamar a mi familia y le diré que se prepare- dijo Mikey- Pero…quiero hacerle unas preguntas a Jordan.

* * *

Mikey esperó hasta que la voz de Donnie le sonó por el celular.

-Hola Donnie ¿Los demás están contigo?

-S…si ¿Por qué?

-Ponme en altavoz.

Mikey escucho ruidos y luego las voces de su familia.

-Ya te escuchamos Mikey- dijo Leo

-Chicos escuchen, empaquen todo lo que necesiten y quieran llevarse voy a ir a buscarlos para traerlos al instituto.

-¿Por qué Miguel Ángel?-preguntó Splinter.

-Porque en este momento son un blanco fácil para los demonios y Atilio y Aida. Será más seguro si están aquí- respondió Mikey- Yo llegaré en un rato empaquen les explicare todo mejor en el camino.

Escuchó murmuró y un suspiro de derrota.

-Muy bien Mike te esperaremos- dijo Leo

* * *

La habitación era algo espaciosa, como las doscientas y algo habitaciones del instituto.

Mikey entró en la habitación que tenía hechizos de sellado, como debía esperar a que Nick fuera a buscar su furgoneta iba a hablar un poco con Jordan.

Jordan era un chico atractivo, de cabello del color del cobre y ojos verde oscuro, estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando aburrido el paisaje de la ciudad. Mikey cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Al fin. ¿Vienes a traerme algo que no sea una porquería?- Jordan se volvió hacia Mikey y se cayó- Hamato.

-Tiempo sin vernos Parker- saludó Mikey poniendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón- Sabes siempre me pareciste un idiota pero ahora creo que te has ganado la certificación

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí Hamato?- replico Jordan- Muy bonito.

-No, no vine a burlarme Parker, no soy como tú- se apoyó en la puerta detrás de él- No me causa risa ni alegría, la desgracia de otros. Aun de bichos como tú- se cruzó de brazos- Pero ahora vás a decirme exactamente lo que sabes del rapto de mi hermana.

Jordan sonrió sin alegría.

-No sé nada luego de que se las llevaran, me dediqué a borrar las cámaras de seguridad- respondió Jordan, Mikey quiso golpearlo- ¿Quieres golpearme? Adelante después de todo no me castigarán a mi.

Mikey bufó, era un perfecto imbécil.

-No, no voy a gastar mi energía y mi tiempo en algo tan aburrido como golpearte- replico Mikey y abrió la puerta- Yo que tu me plantearía mejor tu posición- se volvió hacia Jordan- Ah si vuelves a tocar a mis amigas, o a Nat o molestar a mi hermana, creo que entonces sí sabras lo que es sentirse aplastado.

Se fue sin decir más.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la guarida en la furgoneta de Nick, Mikey entró directamente. Nick se quedó detrás de él mientras entraba.

Su familia estaba en la sala con algunos bolsos en el suelo.

-Mikey- exclamó Raph al verlo-¿Qué onda con esa ropa?

-Tambien es bueno verte hermano- bromeo Mikey sonriendo, se volvió hacia Nick y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Nick era igual de alto que él, tenía cabello negro y ojos azules zafiro.

-El es Nick nos llevara al instituto ¿Ya tienen todo?

-Si pero antes dinos que esta pasando o no nos vamos- replico Raph.

Mikey suspiro.

-Aida la chica que nos atacó está trabajando con Destructor por lo que es peligroso quedarse aquí puesto que nos pueden encontrar. Si Adia vuelve con más que cinco soldados vamos a tener un serio problema Rafael- respondió Mikey en tono cortante y serio. Era la manera en que todos los guardianes hablaban-Ahora tenemos que irnos Raph, no es seguro para ustedes quedarse aquí.

-Bien vamos- acepto Raph y Mikey sonrio.

* * *

Subieron todas las cosas a la furgoneta, Mikey se paró frente de la puerta del laboratorio para alzan un hechizo, cuando Splinter puso una mano en su hombro.

-Miguel Ángel, ¿qué pasará si encuentran la guardia en nuestra ausencia?- le preguntó, Mikey sonrio.

-Me ofende Sensei ¿Cree que no le he pensado?-respondió Mikey.

-Por favor no le pongas olor- rogó Nick- Sigo traumado por lo de aquella casa.

-Fue hace dos años- exclamó Mikey-Además la cosa era que no entraran ni siquiera bichos así que no vi que tuvieras otra idea.

-Tarde meses en quitarme ese olor ¡Meses!- replico Nick.

-Bien no le pondré olor- mascullo Mikey- Parece que van a ser testigos de mi magia.

-Más parece un mago de circo- murmuró Nick, por lo que Mikey no le hizo caso.

Mikey se separó un poco de su familia y de su amigo y alzo un poco las manos.

 _Que las paredes se cierren._

 _Que las puertas no oigan._

 _Cubran a este lugar de todo intruso._

 _Que nadie más que mi magia y mi ser puedan quitar este hechizo._

Ni bien terminó el hechizo, las paredes se cubrieron de un brillo verde, él hechizo era no solo un ilusio, sino también un hechizo que evitaría que cualquiera entrara aun con la visión.

-Veo que el tiempo no te a oxidado Mikey- dijo Nick mientras se volvía, su familia estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Disculpen ¿Podemos irnos o quieren seguir admirando a la hermosa pared?

Todos se volvieron hacia Mikey pestañeando como si fuese un fantasma, Nick rio, Mikey ya se vengaría en otro momento.

Todos subieron a la furgoneta y Nick arrancó.

-Entonces ¿Quién es él?-preguntó Donnie.

-Siento no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre Nicolas Brooks-se presentó Nick- pero llámenme Nick

-¿Eres uno de esos….como se llamen?-preguntó Raph.

-Es guardián Raph y puesto que yo soy uno también podrías esforzarte por recordarlo- respondió Mikey con humor en su tono.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Entonces ¿Vamos a ir a una escuela?-preguntó Leo

-No el instituto es un refugio para los guardianes, allí es donde aprendemos sobre demonios y comenzamos nuestra formación, Es el lugar más seguro ahora- respondió Nick

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Splinter.

-Porque el Instituto está protegido contra demonios y mundanos además de que es el corazón del mismísimo Enclave- respondió Mikey- Destructor no podría pasar a menos claro que quisiera que unos cuantos guardianes furiosos.

* * *

Luego de una hora de camino repleto de preguntas y explicaciones sobre cosas básicas, por fin llegaron al Instituto.

Antes de que sus hermanos salieran Mikey les puso un hechizo ilusio y entraron al instituto.

María estaba allí junto a Alex, Mikey nunca se sintió tan aliviado de verlos.

-Chicos estos son Maria Wood y Alexis Wood- los presentó Mikey.

-Es un honor poder conocerlos al fin- dijo María cordial- Aunque ojala hubiese sido de otra manera.

-Ese sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Leo.

-Ellos son Raph, Donnie, Leo y mi padre Splinter- continuó Mikey- Vamos les mostraré donde pueden dejar las cosas.

Mikey y Alex guiaron a su familia por los largos pasillos del instituto.

-¿Qué son estos cuadros?-preguntó Donnie asombrado.

-Son cuadros que cuentan la historia de los guardianes- explico Alex, su memoria era muy buena-Desde nuestro alzamiento hasta las batallas más importantes. Son nuestro…

-Linaje y orgullo- terminó Mikey por él- Alex déjalos, sabes que cuando empiezas a hablar sobre algo no paras.

Alex bufó, Mikey no pudo evitar reir.

-Estas cuatro habitaciones son las suyas- dijo Alex deteniéndose enfrente de los dormitorios- Vengan luego a la biblioteca papá y mamá van a decirnos cuando salimos.

Los otros lo miraron sin entender pero Mikey asintió y Alex se fue por el pasillo.

* * *

-Con eso es lo ultimo- dijo Mikey tirándose a la cama de Leo. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del día lluvioso, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar de tono.

Donnie y Raph estaban con ellos, Splinter había ido a hablar junto con Robert cuando él había venido para buscarlos. Robert les dijo que fueran a prpararse una vez que hubieran terminado.

-Mikey…- comenzó Leo

-Lo sé les debo una explicación- completó Mikey y se sentó en forma india-Lancen las preguntas.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?-pregunto Raph

-Las cosas eran diferentes en ese momento Raphie- respondió Mikey- No podía decírselos sin ponerlos en riesgo, el mundo de las sombras es muy traicionero y cruel, además ustedes no me habrían escuchado.

-Mikey eso no…-comenzó Leo

-Leo solo escuchen ¿Está bien?- lo interrumpió Mikey, con cariño pero con firmeza a la vez, suspiró- Es verdad y lo saben, ustedes…nunca conocieron toda mi verdad, el verdadero yo, ustedes veían en mí solo al bobo Mikey que siempre era distraído y sonriente, nunca me vieron en realidad enojado o serio. Ese Mikey que conocen es solo una parte que dejé atrás hace mucho tiempo.

-Mikey…-Murmuró Donnie.

-Antes de que ocurriera el accidente, había estado batallando con el consejo para poder decirles la verdad, puesto que en ese tiempo tendía a estar más lejos de ustedes y estar casi todo el día en el instituto o patrullando, tenía que dividirme, literalmente, en dos personas para estar con ustedes- Suspiró-Era un riesgo contarles pero era un peligro para ustedes no saber la realidad de la situación. Fue cuando salimos los cuatro que Atilio y Aida atacaron.

-¿Dices que fue nuestra culpa?- preguntó Raph, Mikey lo miró horrorizado.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo Mikey- Ustedes no sabían sobre la verdadera amenaza, no tuvieron la culpa, es mi responsabilidad y mi culpa no la suya.

-Entonces. ¿Qué pasará ahora?- inquirió Leo- Quiero decir eres muy diferente a como te conocemos Mikey.

-Conocernos de nuevo- respondió Mikey- Quiero tener la oportunidad de mostrarles mi mundo, como soy en realidad, Si ustedes quieren.

Los tres se rieron y se unieron en un abrazo familiar. Fue hermoso y a Mikey le dio esperanzas.

-Entonces ¿Es cierto que sales con Nat?-preguntó Raph cuando se separaron.

-¡Rafael!- exclamo Leo- Se suponía que se lo preguntaríamos todos juntos.

Mikey rió fuerte y se levantó al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeo la puerta.

* * *

Nat apareció en el umbral, su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza en forma de tiara, llevaba los pantalones negros y una musculosa blanca con escote en u, su espada colgaba en su espalda.

-Siento interrumpir- dijo Nat-Pero esta comenzando a atardecer y debemos prepararnos para salir.

-Esta bien Nat- respondió Mikey, fue hacia Nat y la besó con pasión- Creo que con eso respondí la duda ¿No hermanos?

-Mikey- exclamo Nat sonrojada pero sonrió y le devolvió el beso-Nos vemos después chicos.

* * *

Mikey se terminó de poner las armas en el traje de combate. Nat estaba a su lado, con el cabello suelto y el traje negro encajando a la perfección a su cuerpo, Robert y Splinter aparecieron en la entrada, Robert tenía una espada enfundada con una flor en la empuñadura, Mikey se quedó asombrado.

Era Hikari, su espada.

-Mikey, Eli ha guardado tu espada puesto que eres su hermano y esta espada es hermana de Asteri, del mismo acero y temple. Siempre has mantenido tu familia y a los guardianes con orgullo- dijo Robert

-Has demostrado tu valia hijo mio, has sido fuerte y defendido a quienes te importan por lo que creemos que esto debe volver con su dueño- termino Splinter, Robert le alcanzó a Hikari.

Mikey la tomó y la saco de su funda, la espada brillo bajo su tacto, en reconocimiento de su dueño.

-Gracias- dijo mientras guardaba la espada y se la colgaba- Vamos se está haciendo tarde y no tenemos toda lo noche.

* * *

-Sabes niña-dijo Garra de tigre mientras entraba a su celda para darle la poca comida-Has estado muy callada.

Eli no respondió.

-Oye niña te estoy hablando- gruño Garra de tigre, se acercó más a Eli- ¿Ya te has muerto?

Se acercó más a Eli y eso fue lo que necesitó, Eli se movió rápidamente y zafó las cadenas de la pared.

Se movió rápido y tomó a Garra de tigre por el cuello, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago que lo dejó inconsciente.

-Lo siento basura pero no me pienso quedar un segundo más- murmuró, tomo las llaves de las cadenas y ágilmente logro quitárselas.

Sintió que las manos estaban por caérseles, se miró las muñecas, estaban sangrando, lastimadas por las malditas cadenas demoníacas.

Escuchó los pasos aproximándose y tomó el arma de Garra de Tigre y se escondió detrás de la pared.

Cuando Karai entró a la celda, Eli no perdió tiempo, la tomo cubriendo su boca y puso su mano en su espalda.

Su mano brillo de un color verde mientras Karai se sacudia para liberarse, pero Eli, aun herida como estaba, no la soltaba.

Cuando Eli terminó con el hechizo la soltó, ella cayó al suelo y vomito un gusano negro, Eli lo atravesó con la espada.

-Gracias- murmuró después de toser-Por…Liberarme.

-Escucha Karai, tenemos algo en común. Mikey- dijo Eli respirando agitadamente, sus heridas eran severas y usar magia no ayudaba en absoluto-Podemos irnos juntas. Ven conmigo si quieres escapar.

Karai asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿Estas segura que puedes andar sola?-preguntó

-Puedo aguantarme- fue la respuesta de Eli- Vamos.

* * *

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que se encontraron con unos cinco soldados del pie. Lograron vencerlos pero el estado actual de Eli, no era el mejor.

Se recostó en la pared por un segundo tratanto de recobrar el aliento y la visión.

-Oye ¿Puedes seguir?-preguntó Karai, se escucharon gritos acercándose.

-Vete, ve hacia la salida de la alcantarilla y no mires atrás- respondió Eli volviéndose hacia atrás.

-¿Estas loca? No voy a dejarte- replico Karai.

-Entonces moriremos ambas- dijo Eli- Vete busca ayuda, voy a aguantar lo que pueda.

Karai vaciló pero cuando las voces volvieron a sonar ella se fue corriendo.

* * *

Todos entraron por una entrada que daba a la alcantarilla.

Entraron en una sala que parecía salida de un ritual demoniaco mundano, uno que nunca funcionaria. Mikey, Nick, Alex, Luke, Lizzie, Nat, Raph, Donnie y Leo entraron allí cuando escucharon un ruido.

-¿Quién esta allí?- preguntó Mikey alzando la voz- Muéstrate.

Una figura apareció por entre las sombras, estaba salpicada de sangre,

-¿Karai?-dijo Leo confundido.

-Gracias a Dios que están aquí- dijo ella acercándose- Hay una chica…Necesita ayuda.

-Karai… ¿Dónde está Eli?-preguntó Mikey.

-No lo sé nos separamos- respondió Karai.

-Chicos llévenla a afuera, nosotros nos ocupamos, Lizzie, Nat, acompáñenlos- dijo Mikey.

Todos asintieron Leo ayudo a Karai para que pudiera caminar, Nat se acerco a Mikey.

-Dale esto- dijo poniendo el collar en sus manos- Querrá que se lo des tú.

-Lo haré protégelos por mi- respondió Mikey, Nat asintió y siguió a los demás.

-Bueno ¿Dónde valiente?-preguntó Nick.

* * *

Eli corrió por un largo pasillo mientras escuchaba como la seguían.

Se escondió detrás de una columna y esperó a que los soldados pasaran para poder seguir, corrió derecho hasta que entró en una sala que parecía un laboratorio.

-Vaya, Vaya- dijo la voz de Atilio- Parece que nunca aprendes ¿No Elizabeth?

-No al igual que tu no dejas de ser una basura-respondió Eli alzando la espada, de repente se encontró rodeada de soldados.

-Genial- pensó Eli, estaba demasiado débil como para luchar, había perdido y seguía perdiendo demasiada sangre, aun así intentó pelear pero no pudo luego de los diez primeros, más y más soldados la atacaron hasta que la obligaron a arrodillarse, un hombre con armadura entro en la sala.

-Bueno parece que no comprendes ¿verdad?- dijo Destructor-No me sirves de nada ¿Lo preguntaré una vez más? ¿Dónde están las tortugas?

-No te lo diré- respondió Eli mirándolo.

-Entonces muere- dijo alzando sus cuchillas, Eli cerro los ojos, no quería ver las cuchillas acercarse.

* * *

Esperó, un minuto y luego abrió los ojos, esperando que la cuchilla la matara pero nunca llegó, Destructor tenía la mano alzada pero su mirada estaba aterrorizada bajo el casco. Las cuchillas estaban destrozadas.

Su cuerpo brillo con un color azul antes de salir volando por los aires arrastrando con él a Atilio.

-¿Crees que voy a permitir que la mates?- dijo la voz de Mikey, Eli sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de la felicidad

\- Vuelve a tocarla y te cortaré la mano- dijo la voz de Nick.

Alex, Luke, Mikey y Nick aparecieron en la puerta, todos brillaban por su magia.

Una ráfaga de color rojo atravesó el lugar y los soldados cayeron como fichas de dominó.

Eli cayó hacia delante, ya no podía mantenerse despierta, estaba cansada pero feliz de sentir a Mikey otra vez.

Sintió dos brazos cálidos sosteniéndola, los sonidos de la pelea le parecieron lejanos.

-Eli. Eli ¿Puedes oírme?- murmuró la voz de Mikey, con esfuerzo Eli abrió los ojos. Mikey estaba mirándola con ojos celestes cargados de culpa y alivio.

-M…Mikey- murmuró Eli-¿Por qué...diablos...tienes que ser tan lento?

-Lo sé, soy una tortuga ¿qué puedo hacerle?-bromeo- Eli por favor trata de mantenerte despierta ¿Está bien?

Eli sintió como la alzaban en brazos, supo que era Mikey, lo sabía en la conexión que tenía con él, en su sangre.

Sabía que debía mantenerse despierta pero simplemente no tenía la energía, ni la fuerza para hacerlo, todo se convirtió en una amalgama de sonidos y colores. Lo último que escuchó fue alguien diciendo su nombre.


	23. Esperas y recuerdos

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó María mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Siguen examinándola- respondió Nat- Aun no tenemos noticias nuevas.

Mikey agradeció el que sus amigos estuvieran allí, cuando Eli había perdido la consciencia de camino al hospital, Luke y él tuvieron que mantenerla estable para que pudiera llegar con vida al hospital.

Habían entrado corriendo con una camilla ya lista para Eli, una vez que la puso allí, la llevaron a una sala y desde entonces no hubo más noticias.

Alex llego y se paró al lado de su madre, María era tan pequeña que al lado de su hijo parecía una niña pequeña.

-Mikey tus hermanos y la chica ya están en otra sala, están revisando a la chica- dijo Alex.

-Gracias Alex- agradeció Mikey pasándose cansadamente una mano por la cara, el traje de combate estaba manchado con sangre que ya se había secado pero se había lavado las manos cuando había ido al baño.

-Alex ¿Puedes acompañarme? Voy a ir a hablar con tu padre y con el tuyo Mikey- dijo María mirando a ambos- Ya se lo he dicho a tus hermanos Mikey.

-Gracias María- respondió Mikey, María le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y se fue junto a su hijo.

Mikey se recostó en el respaldo del asiento, se sentía cansado, somnoliento, pero sabía que no era por magia, ni su propio cansancio, era el de _**ella**_.

Era el cansancio de Eli, lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo, la conexión alterum era un lazo fuerte y él podía sentir lo cansada, perdida y asustada que estaba Eli.

-¿Estas sintiéndola verdad?-preguntó Nat.

-Si esta muy cansada y pérdida- respondió Mikey mientras Nat le tomaba la mano-Mi hermosa Nat ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Nat sonrió, era esa sonrisa que siempre hacia cuando ya sabía lo que iban a pedirle, eran muy comunes cuando estaba junto a él o a sus amigos.

-Si no te preocupes iré a hablar con ellos- se adelantó Nat- Avísenme si hay cambios.

* * *

Nat caminó por el hospital hasta que encontró la sala de reposo en la que estaban los chicos y Karai.

Se encontró con el medico que había atendido a Karai, este le explico que esta ya se encontraba mejor pero que iban a vigilarla un tiempo más solo por seguridad.

-Tenga cuidado señorita Wood- le dijo el doctor, cuando estaba por entrar en la habitación- Todavía están algo…aturdidos de lo fuese que sucediese.

Nat sabía que ellos nunca habían esperado que Mikey se hubiese puesto tan serio cuando entró en la furgoneta con Eli en brazo, lo duro que había luchado para mantener viva a Eli.

Ella ya había visto eso, como guardianes siempre salían heridos y luchaban para vivir, pero ellos nunca habían visto eso, nunca habían visto lo mucho que Mikey podía dar por salvar a alguien.

Nat asintió y entró en la habitación.

La habitación era como las ciento de salas de reposo del hospital, las paredes eran de un color crema, había una cama y cerca una mesa de cuatro, un sofá de un color bordó horrible y una televisión.

Leo estaba al lado de Karai, quien estaba dormida, mientras Donnie estaba mirando aburrido la mesa y Raph miraba sin interés un programa de noticias.

Al verla entrar todos alzaron la mirada, Nat ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Hola chicos- saludó mientras cerraba la puerta, sentía la preocupación en todos ellos.

-Nat ¿Dónde está Mikey?-preguntó Donnie.

-Se ha quedado en la sala de espera junto a Lizzie para recibir más noticias de Eli- respondió Nat.

-¿Crees que nos dejarán ir a patrullar luego?- preguntó Leo- Debemos ir a patrullar.

-¿Patrullar?- repitió Nat- Leo, ya han hecho suficiente hoy, además Mikey no puede estar preocupado por ustedes al mismo tiempo que lo está por Eli.

-Bueno él no está aquí ¿O sí?-replicó Leo.

-Es verdad él no está aquí, pero me ha enviado a mi Leo- dijo Nat- Él ha jurado permanecer al lado de Eli en estos momentos, es igual que si alguno de ustedes estuviera en esa situación. Además ¿van a dejarla a ella aquí solo con nosotros?

Todos quedaron callados, Nat siguió.

-Miren sé que esto es nuevo para ustedes-comenzó Nat acercándose más- pero esto ya ha pasado antes y Mikey y Eli siempre han estado lado a lado, incluso inconscientes sacan fuerzas del otro.

-No entiendo ¿Es como cargar una batería?-preguntó Donnie. Nat rio recordando el chiste de Eli.

-No, el juramente une sus almas, sus almas se convierten en una, Mikey y Eli son lo mejor del otro, poseen lo que al otro le falta y se complementan por así decirlo- explico Nat- Chicos sé que es mucha información pero tienen que traten de entenderlo.

-No es fácil- replico Raph- Mikey se veía tan…asustado.

-Tu también lo estarías de estar en su lugar- replico Nat- Es como si alguno de ustedes estuviera en esa sala en este momento solo que él puede sentirlo en carne propia.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puede venir ni siquiera venir nos minutos?-preguntó Donnie.

-No, Donnie créeme de poder hacerlo no dudes que lo haría- respondió Nat- Por eso me envió a mí.

-Su novia- señaló Raph. Nat se sonrojó un poco, estaba acostumbrada a que otras supieran eso, no ellos.

-Mikey nos contó eso por cierto podrías habérnoslo dicho- continuo Raph.

-Si claro ¿Y que les decía? Hola soy la novia secreta que su hermano olvidó y que por cierto posee magia. Un gusto- replico Nat, mitad broma mitad enojada, no le gustaba como podían bromear sobre eso tan fácilmente cuando para ella había sido duro, tanto física como mentalmente.

* * *

Mikey se cerró los ojos, esperando alguna noticia de Eli.

 _-Hay esperas que por muy largas y dolorosas que sean valen la pena_

¿Cuántas veces Eli había estado allí durante los dos años que él no había estado?

 _-Eres mi hermano Mikey, no voy a dejar que me dejes tan fácilmente_

Eli siempre era un cable a tierra para Mikey, Nat era su corazón, la amaba pero, ¿Cuántas veces Eli secó las lágrimas que nadie más veía? ¿Cuántas veces curó las heridas ocultas de su alma?

 _-Somos libres de decidir Mikey, es así como sé que vives de verdad_

Incluso en su peor momento cuando nadie vio su dolor ella estuvo allí para darle una mano, ella escucho su grito.

 _-Me encantaría poder viajar por todo el mundo y mucho más allá_

Sintió el collar de Eli en sus manos, no había podido entregárselo cuando la encontró, lo agradecía ahora, lo hacía sentir un poco más cerca de Eli.

El recordaba a Eli sentada bajo algún árbol siempre leyendo o dibujando, su cabello rojo cayéndole onduladamente por la espalda, con su collar verde brillando en su cuello.

-Toma- dijo Lizzie sosteniendo un vaso humeante frente a él- Café con azuca y leche espero que no hayas cambiado de gustos porque no pienso volver a luchar la cuarta guerra por otro café.

Mikey sonrió y tomó el café.

-No, me sigue gustando gracias Lizzie- agradeció Mikey con una sonrisa y bebió un trago de su café, le gustaba el café.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre tu hermano?-preguntó mirando su café.

-Si él y mamá están hablando con el Inquisidor. No preguntes- respondió Lizzie.

Fue justo en ese momento que una mujer con bata blanca pantalones azules y pelo celeste apareció en la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

-Los familiares de la señorita Moore- dijo la doctora. Mikey, Lizzie y Alex, que recién llegaba caminaron hacia ella.

-Nosotros- dijo Mikey- Soy su altrum

-Bueno la señorita ya está estable, sin embargo tendrá que quedarse unos días más debido a sus heridas. La trasladaran a la habitación 202- dijo la doctora.

-Muchas gracias doctora- respondió Alex- gracias por salvarla

-De nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella, además de que es mi trabajo- replico la doctora.

Una vez que la doctora se fue diciendo que les avisaría cuando podrían verla Mikey soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Se volvió a sus amigos, Lizzie abrazaba a su hermano de alivio y luego fue a abrazarlo.

-Eli es testaruda no nos va a dejar tan fácil- dijo Mikey mientras le devolvió el abrazo, se separó un poco- Voy a avisarle a Nat las noticias y de paso hablar con mis hermanos.


	24. Un encuentro

Mikey entró en la sala.

Nat y los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa, conversando de cualquier cosa mientras Karai seguía dormida. Raph fue el primero en ver a Mikey.

Nat aun llevaba el traje de combate pero su cabello estaba despeinado, más de lo que había estado cuando Mikey la había visto.

-Mikey- dijo Nat viendo como su novio se acercaba a ellos-¿Cómo esta Eli?

-Ya está fuera de peligro- Mikey se acercó más a ella, vio como suspiraba de alivio- ya la están llevando a su habitación, nos avisaran cuando podemos verla.

Nat sonrió, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya veo, que alivio- murmuró, dejando sus manos descansar en su regazo. Mikey no pudo aguantarlo, la tomo delicadamente por debajo de la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo.

Y la besó.

Mikey olvidó todo, el hospital, la preocupación y las miradas de sus hermanos hacia ellos mientras besaba los dulces y cálidos labios de Nat.

Nat respondió al beso pero fue más corto de lo que Mikey hubiese querido, Nat estaba algo sonrojada pero le sonrió.

-Los demás están donde antes. Ve. Yo me quedo hasta que llegue Robert- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Está bien…Le diré a los demás que están aquí- respondió Nat, Mikey sentía su suave mano contra la suya, sus ojos marrones miel le transmitían seguridad, le dio un beso rápido y luego se volvió a sus hermanos- Nos vemos después chicos.

Nat se separó de Mikey y salió de la habitación. Alguno de sus hermanos tosió y Mikey se volvió hacia ellos.

-Sabes Mikey estoy feliz de que tengas novia pero….Por favor no nos lo restriegues por la cara- dijo Raph, Mikey rio mientras se sentaba en el lugar de Nat.

-Bueno…Lo siento…Creo que después de tantos años es difícil- replico-Entonces ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Leo siguió su mirada hacia Karai y suspiró.

-Al parecer ya no está bajo el control de Destructor, lo que sea que Eli le hizo la salvó- respondió Donnie.

-Ya veo…-Mikey pensó un momento-lamento no haber venido antes pero….

-Nat nos lo ha explicado- lo interrumpió Raph- Tu conexión con esa chica es importante….Aunque no acabo de entenderlo

-Y nunca podrías Raphie- replico Mikey- La conexión alterum es compleja y simple a la vez, hemos jurado estar allí en los peores momentos. Es mi hermana, con todo el título.

-Pero ¿Por qué es tan diferente de los hermanos?-preguntó Donnie- Si es lo mismo…

-Uno no elige a los hermanos de sangre- interrumpió Mikey-Pero el lazo alterum es libre, se elige una sola vez y nunca más…Es una elección de iguales no una imposición…Eli no es solo mi hermana, es otra parte de mi, la parte de mi alma que no está conmigo.

Sus hermanos lo miraron estupefactos ante la explicación, Mikey quiso pegarse en la cabeza con la mesa por el hecho de explicar de esa manera el lazo alterum. Pero no era algo que se pudiera explicar de forma que ellos lo entenderían.

-Miren… no puedo explicarlo de otra manera- pensó un segundo-Pero entiendan que han pasado muchas cosas.

-Lo entendemos Mikey- dijo Leo poniendo una mano en su hombro, Mikey has vivido toda una vida diferente de nosotros…

-Sabemos que hay cosas que no puedes explicarlas sin contarnos toda tu historia y que a la vez hay cosas que no puedes contarnos- siguió Donnie-pero quizás quieras al menos contarnos como la conociste-

Mikey sonrió.

-Gracias por entender ¿Quién diría que serian tan comprensivos?

-Oye tampoco somos ogros- replico Raph.

-Bueno tú tienes un poco de ogro Raph- dijo Donnie.

-Creo que tú deberías ser un trasgo hermano- se unió Mikey- Eres verde, gruñón y de mal carácter.

Donnie y Leo comenzaron a reir.

-Oye Mikey, no hables de cosas de este mundo- pidió Raph- Al menos que sepamos que es.

Mikey rio y miró a Karai dormir en la camilla, le recordó a otra persona en otros tiempos, con sentimientos completamente diferentes. Cerró los ojos, les debía a ellos la historia con Eli al menos, se debía a sí mismo el ser sincero y se lo debía a Eli.

-¿Mikey?-preguntó Leo ante el repentino silencio de Mikey. Mikey abrió los ojos y miró el rostro de sus hermanos y por primera vez en años los miró como él era en realidad.

-Sensei va a tardar un rato ¿Quieren oír la historia sobre Eli y yo?

Sus hermanos se miraron antes de asentir y miraron a su hermano más joven expectantes.

* * *

Fue una casualidad.

Mikey solamente había querido buscar su lugar en el cual podía pensar, calmar su mente del remolino de pensamientos y emociones.

El lugar era en el Central Park, él ya había aprendido a que partes los mundanos no podían acceder y la división entre los territorios de la ciudad, vampiros, licántropos, seres mágicos y brujos. Mikey también sabía cómo utilizar ilusiones para su apariencia, fue de los primeros hechizos que aprendió, el primer hechizo que controló.

Ese día conocería a la mujer de su abuelo, Adam Moore, y a su nieta, ellas habían estado en Los Ángeles de visita con su hijo, según sabia, ellos habían tenido dos hijos y que su hija mayor había muerto hacía años y ahora cuidaban.

Mikey sentía un nudo en el estómago por el nerviosismo, ahora conocería a la mujer de su abuelo y su nieta y como ese día el instituto fue duro, decidió salir a respirar.

Había encontrado un lugar en Cental Park, era en el territorio de los guardianes, no era muy conocido y estaba oculto para la mayoría.

Fue por eso que se sorprendió de encontrarla allí.

El lugar era un lago, con algunos árboles para hacer sombra, pasando el lago continuaba el parque.

Eli estaba sentada en una rama de uno de los arboles grandes, con las hojas rojas, naranjas y amarillas del otoño volando por la brisa que traía el invierno como presagio.

Ella lo miró ni bien él la vio por debajo del árbol, llevaba una camisa azul larga con los puños doblados y sin abrochar, debajo una camisa blanca, llevaba jeans y unos botines negros.

Su cabello rojo brillo bajo la luz del sol otoñal, los ojos celeste de Mikey se encontraron con ojos celestes eléctrico. Ninguno dijo una palabra.

Mikey no supo en ese momento que esa chica se convertiría en su hermana, que se convertiría en su mejor amiga y su alterum.

-Vaya supongo que también escapas un poco del ruido de la ciudad- dijo Eli, moviendo un lápiz en su mano, un gesto que Mikey aprendería que era común en ella.

-En realidad solo vengo a respirar un segundo- respondió Mikey sin dejar de mirarla-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Yo lo encontré hace años, hace años vengo aquí- respondió Eli-Tu debes ser el nuevo guardián ¿Miguel Ángel Hamato no?

* * *

-Y Así fue como la conocí- terminó Mikey sonriendo.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Leo-Parece una película.

-Y ¿Cómo es la nieta de tu abuelo?-pregunto Raph- y ¿Por qué lo llamas abuelo.

-Él me cuidó cuando comencé como guardián, me ayudó y me dio una familia en el mundo de las sombras Raphie- Mikey sonrió-Pero ustedes siempre serán mi familia también y como él fue el primero bueno…comencé a llamarlo abuelo cuando se cansó de que lo llamara señor Moore.

-y ¿La nieta?-preguntó Donnie.

-¿No lo adivinas?

Los tres se lo pensaron bien cuando Leo abrió los ojos.

-No digas que….¡¿es Eli?!-exclamo, sus otros hermanos lo miraron expectantes. Mikey sonrió.

-Si…Creo que el destino actúa de maneras muy irónicas.

Antes de que cualquiera pronunciara una palabra más la puerta se abrió para que Alex entrara a la habitación, su rostro era mayor y como cada vez que se encontraba en presencia de sus hermanos su rostro era mitad serio mitad adolescente aun a pesar de tener dieciocho años.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Alex tendía a ser un hermano mayor para Mikey y todos sus amigos, siempre le había recordado a Leo.

-Alex ¿Sucede algo?

-Están listos para trasladarlos devuelta al instituto- respondió Alex sin dejar de mirar a Mikey, él sospecho que lo hacía porque se sentía confiado con él ahí-Y el medico dice que Eli ya puede recibir visitas. Dos máximos.

-Gracias Alex- Mikey miro a sus hermanos-Parece que seguiremos luego.

Mikey acompañó a sus hermanos y Karai, que habían logrado despertar luego de varios intentos, hacia el auto de Alex y Mikey les aseguró que los llamaría luego.

Él los observó irse, con el tronar de los truenos en el cielo y el viento alzándose, anunciando que pronto llegaría el otoño.

Mikey alzó la mirada, viendo como los rayos brillaban en las nubes, pensó que todo aquello había sido una tormenta, que había pasado un tornado y estaba confundido y perdido, en un lugar que conocía y desconocía al mismo tiempo.

Volvió al hospital, el movimiento era el que recordaba, doctores, pacientes y enfermera moviéndose de un lado a otro, agradeció el tiempo solo. Le sirvió para calmarse y pensar con claridad.

Cuando llego a la habitación, Nat estaba sentada en la silla cerca, parecía bastante cansada, había cambiado el traje de combate por un suéter color rojo, vaqueros y zapatillas, en su regazo había ropa en una bolsa.

Nat se volvió para mirarlo, se veía que estaba cansada pero sonrió al verlo.

-Alex nos trajo ropa-explico al ver la mirada de Mikey hacia la ropa, se levantó y se la puso en las manos-Ve a cambiarte a Eli no le gustaría que estuvieras sucio.

Mikey sonrió y le dio un beso corto.

-Vuelvo enseguida- murmuró y fue hacia el baño más cerca. Se cambió rápidamente y guardó sin ningún cuidado el traje de combate, cuando volvió a Nat, ella estaba esperándolo apoyada contra la pared con una mochila en su mano.

Mikey fue hasta ella y le tomo la mano.

-¿Estas lista?

-Siempre.

Ambos entraron en la habitación

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos…Si perdonen pero como ya había avisado estaba enferma pero ya estoy recuperada, así que espero poder subir próximos capítulos pronto. Espero le haya gustado el cap, cuídense y Bsos._**


	25. Lo lamento

A Mikey nunca le había gustado ver a Eli herida.

Aun con toda la experiencia de toda una década, Mikey no podía soportar el ver a Eli herida, igual que Eli con él pero ella era mucho más protectora y calmante. Eli siempre sabía cómo controlarse mientras que Mikey no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Incluso si no tenía la culpa.

Ahora no era diferente, la culpa le presionaba en el estómago con una pesa, eso era su culpa. Había sido débil y descuidado antes.

Eli estaba en la camilla, un monitor y una IV estaban a los lados de la camilla. Eli tenía el rostro muy pálido bajo las luces blancas, su cabello rojo estaba algo desparramado por la almohada, hacía contraste con lo blanco de la habitación.

Se preguntó cómo había permitido que eso pasara, debido a su descuido había lastimado a los que amaba.

Y ahora Eli estaba pagando el precio.

Sintió el apretón de Nat en su mano, se volvió a verla, sus ojos color miel brillaban.

-No te culpes, ella no lo hace, nadie lo hace. No lo hagas tú- dijo apretando su mano cariñosamente.

Mikey asintió y le dio un rápido beso, ambos fueron hacia las sillas que había cerca de la ventana y de la camilla de Eli.

Nat miró a Mikey, esperando su aprobación, el asintió y le tomo la mano para darle confianza. Las palabras le salieron como un torrente incontrolable, le habló sobre lo buena amiga que ella era, que siempre estaría agradecida con ella y que despertara pronto porque había una sorpresa para ella.

-Nat- susurró Mikey, ella se dio vuelta para verlo, estaba llorando, él se dio unos golpecitos en las piernas.

Nat se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Mikey, era más baja que él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Mikey la rodeó con un brazo, con la mano libre le limpió las lágrimas.

-Gracias por estar- le susurró suavemente en el oído.

-Gracias a ti por seguir amándome- respondió Nat.

* * *

Pasó un rato hasta que Nat se quedara dormida sobre su hombro. Mikey la alzó y la dejó durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación, la cubrió con su campera y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias a ti por no olvidarme-susurró, pero Nat no se despertó.

* * *

El día era horrible, había estado lloviendo todo el día.

Las lluvias habían comenzado hacía tres días y parecía que nunca se detendrían.

Habían pasado tres días desde que habían rescatado a Eli, Mikey se quedó a su lado todo ese tiempo. Dormía en el sofá de la habitación, no era una cama pero eso le bastaba.

Sus hermanos ya habían vuelto a la guarida pero habían colocado hechizos de protección en toda la guarida.

En ese momento estaba leyendo, miró la ventana, el día estaba nublado, de un color gris oscuro, las gotas caían en torrentes desde el cielo, él no era muy fanático del frio pero por algún motivo las lluvias le parecían calmantes.

Un pequeño sonido proveniente de la cama hizo que Mikey mirara a su hermana y soltara el libro.

-¿Eli?-preguntó suavemente, ella gimió y se removió un poco. Luego, lentamente, abrió los ojos, Mikey recordaba sus ojos de un color de un color azul eléctrico.

Ahora los ojos de Eli no habían cambiado. Su hermana pestañeó varias veces antes de mirarlo.

-¿Mikey?-preguntó con voz rasposa-¿Ya me he muerto?

Mikey dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, sentía el alivio en su pecho.

-No pero casi lo logras- respondió Mikey- Es bueno verte otra vez hermanita.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que…?

Mikey le apretó la mano y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

-Ahora no es el momento solo quiero que sepas que siento el haber sido un idiota Eli- susurró Mikey- Te quiero hermana

-Yo también hermanito. Me alegro de verte otra vez.

Se separaron, Mikey usó el botón de las enfermeras sin soltar la mano de Eli, dos enfermeras entraron y Mikey les explico la situación. La medico entró a los pocos minutos.

-Joven necesito que salga un momento necesito revisar las heridas de su hermana- le pidió, Mikey vaciló.

-Está bien Mikey ve además tienes que avisarles a los demás ¿No?- respondió Eli viendo la vacilación en sus ojos.

-Está bien, estaré afuera si me necesitas El- dicho esto le sonrió y salió de la habitación

* * *

Eli vio como Mikey le sonreía antes de dejar la habitación.

Las dos enfermeras que habían entrado la ayudaron a levantarse, sintió que los días de tortura en ese lugar comenzaban a cobrar venganza, sentía el cuerpo horriblemente adolorido.

-Parece que si te dieron duro- comentó la doctora mientras le cambiaba las vendas y revisaba las heridas.

-Bueno digamos… que estaban ansiosos- replico Eli mientras la mujer la cambiaba las vendar- Ashhh.

-Deberá tomárselo con calma por dos semanas- dijo la doctora una vez se hubo separado de Eli, la piel le olía excesivamente a lima, su cabello celeste estaba algo despeinado- Pero supongo que eso sería mucho pedir ¿Verdad?

-En realidad doc voy a tomármelo con calma- la mujer la miró asombrada- Acabo de recuperar a mi hermano y sé que no se lo tomará con calma si no lo hago yo así que por él me lo tomaré con calma. Además…Yo ya estoy bastante cansada.

-Ya veo- la mujer pensó un momento- ¿Quieres que lo haga pasar?

-Si por favor. No quiero que se ponga más nervioso sin motivos.

La doctora asintió y salió acompañada por las dos enfermeras segundos después Mikey entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien roja dime ¿Qué tanto descanso?

-Tres semanas- Eli sonrió- Me lo tomaré con calma si tú también lo haces.

-Tramposa- siseo Mikey, pero sonrió de todas formas.

-¿Yo? Nunca y dime ¿Has hablado con alguien?

-Si he hablado con Nat ahora todas nuestras amigos vienen para aquí- Mikey pareció pensativo- ¿Tenemos muncho de que hablar?

-Bastante- Eli le sonrió-¿Empiezas tú?

* * *

Mikey le explico, terminó de hablar media hora después.

-Mikey, tu familia….- Eli no sabía cómo comenzar-¿Sabe de mi existencia?

Mikey asintió, la acaricio la mano.

-Si lo saben, les conté lo que éramos y cómo nos conocimos- Mikey sonrió-Debiste ver su cara.., fue incomparable.

-Mikey…siento el haberte preocupado.

-Tonterías soy yo el que lo siente- Mikey sonrió-Siento…todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Eli se llevó las manos al pecho- desde que sentí a mi otra parte ahora no me puedo creer que hayas vuelto.

-Lo sé- Mikey tocó su marca- es…apabullante, pero a la vez es reconfortante y familiar.

Eli rio sin poder evitarlo, se limpió las lágrimas de alegría de su rostro.

-Bueno ¿A qué hora van a venir a abordarme?-bromeó.


	26. Un momento

Nat caminó por los pasillos del instituto, recién llegaba de la central y como necesitaba hablar con sus amigas decidió ir al instituto. La familia de Mikey ya habían vuelto a la guarida pero de noche iban al instituto. Por suerte el instituto era grande y ellos nunca iban desacompañados.

Además de que ya tenía bastante de las idas y venidas que debía hacer en la central. Simplemente estaba oficialmente hasta el cuello de la central y de todo el trabajo. Simplemente fue a desahogarse con sus amigas.

Fue directamente a la habitación de Anna, tomó las escaleras evitando a las personas que entraban y salían, Una vez estuvo allí entró sin que le importara nada.

Anna estaba sentada en la ventana viendo como la lluvia caía, se volvió hacía Nat cuando esta cerró la puerta.

-¿Nat?

-Lo siento yo solo… ¿Puedo ocultarme aquí por un rato?- rogó con voz agitada por haber corrido.

-Claro que sí, no tienes que preguntarlo.

Nat sonrió. Dejó sus cosas en la cama de Anna y se sentó al lado de su amiga, eso era lo que ellas hacían cuando estaban demasiado estresadas, se buscaban entre ellas para calmarse.

Nat miró por la ventana, calmándose. Luego iría a ver a Eli.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta el porqué de sus ansiedad y su estrés; Casi no había podido hablar con Mikey. Los únicos momentos de "calma" en los que se cruzaban eran en el hospital, luego estaban rodeados por guardianes. Con miles de papeles de por medio. Era muy frustrante.

-Nat ¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó Anna sonriéndole.

-Si no lo hago voy a explotar- soltó una risa nerviosa

-¿Es por Mikey?

-Si no he tenido el tiempo de hablar con él, ni siquiera he podido besarlo. Me estoy volviendo loca otra vez.

Anna rió suavemente, Nat no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, sonaba como una idiota.

-No me sorprende- Nat la miró- Han pasado dos años, le debes extrañar.

-Lo sé y con todo lo que pasó…no lo sé….Necesito un descanso de todo Ann.

-Si todos lo necesitamos- Intercambiaron una mirada- No se lo digas a nadie pero los demás y yo estamos pensando en tomarnos un tiempo. Tú también deberías.

-El cónsul se pondrá muy nervioso- comentó – pero lo entenderá además si permitió que el imbécil Jordan se tomara unas vacaciones cuando ocurrió el accidente del camión debería darnos tiempo.

Anna rió, estaba por decir algo más pero Alex entró sonriendo.

-Chicas Eli despertó.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo- Eli no pudo evitar reír- Nadie puede hacer eso.

-Pues créelo- respondió Mikey, estaba por seguir hablando cuando tocaron la puerta- Parece que ya llegaron. Eli sonrió.

-Pasen- dijo Mikey. Nat, Lizz, Alex, Claire, Anna, John y Jake entraron en la habitación. Mikey se puso al lado de su hermana.

-Eli- exclamó Nat corriendo a abrazarla, Eli respondió el abrazo.

-Siento lo que paso antes ¿Te hirieron mucho?-preguntó mientras Nat se sentaba en la cama

-bastante pero sobreviví- Nat sonrió- Me alegra verte Eli.

-A mí también Nat.

Una hora después Eli les pidió a todos que fueran a descansar, porque se veían en lo que ella había calificado como zombies buscando una cama con desesperación.

Nat y Mikey se quedaron con la excusa de que querían quedarse con ella un poco más. Y Eli sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para que ambos se fueran.

-Chicos- los llamó a ambos chicos- ¿Pueden pedir una silla de ruedas? Quiero salir un poco.

Mikey asintió y le sonrió antes de irse, una vez se fue se volvió hacia Nat.

-Entoonces…Ya han hablado sobre ustedes dos imagino.

-Si pero…..desde hace días que no he podido hablar con él- Nat parecía muy agotada-Me exaspera…lo extraño.

-¿Volvemos a la abstinencia?- bromeo y a Nat se le escapo la risa- Mira después…cuando se vayan tengan una cita, no se vayan a comer, ver pelis. Ya sabes cosas normales.

-Eso me suena como el paraíso.

-Nat…

-¿Quieres darme consejos sobre cómo lidiar con la familia de tu novio? Me encantaría un consejo.

-Lo siento no tengo ninguno para _esa_ familia.

Ambas rieron y antes de que alguna dijera algo más Mikey entró en la habitación sonriendo.

-Nat creo que ya no somos necesarios aquí- dijo mirando a su novia y luego a su hermana- Alguien ha venido.

Se alejó de la puerta y Eli sentía que el corazón se le hinchaba de alegría, sus ojos se encontraron con ojos esmeraldas, había deseado por tanto poder volver a ver esos ojos.

Era Nick.

* * *

Nat le dedicó una sonrisa a Eli y se levantó de la cama. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Mikey.

Se fueron dejándola sola con Nick.

Eli no podía recordar cuantas veces había deseado volver a verlo, cuanto había anhelado por verlo, por sentir sus brazos y oír su voz.

Ahora estaba allí, frente a ella. Nick nunca había sido de los que le importara lo que llevaba pero esa vez llevaba un chaqueta negra que ella le había regalado, sus cabello estaba despeinado y algo húmedo, supuso que sería por la lluvia.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la trajo de vuelta a la tierra, Nick parecía estar igual que ella.

-Bueno ¿Cómo…te sientes?

Eli sonrió.

-Algo adolorida pero puedo manejarlo.

-Ya veo- susurró Nick, se sentó en la cama a su lado.

-Mikey me ha contado…..

Las palabras murieron allí, Nick la acerco a él y la beso.

Eli se dejó llevar, semanas en ese miserable agujero la habían hecho extrañarlo, extrañaba cada momento con él.

El momento se prolongó hasta que, por accidente Eli se apoyó en su mano herida lo que hizo que se alejara abruptamente.

-¿Lo siento estas bien?-preguntó Nick mirándola preocupado, Eli sonrió.

-Si solo me apoye en la mano herida- respondió riendo- soy torpe ¿No?

-A veces- respondió Nick- Te he extrañado mucho Elle

* * *

-¿Puedo acompañarte hermosa dama a tu lugar de destino?

Nat rió y tomó el brazo que Mikey le tendía.

La lluvia era algo fuerte, Mikey estaba vestido con unos jeans desgastados, una camisa negra y una campera azul. Su bandana seguía allí pero alrededor de su cuello.

Mikey le sonrió y salieron del hospital. El paraguas de Mikey era grande, lo bastante como para cubrirlos a ambos.

-Bueno…Sé que no es el contexto más romántico pero…Me alegro de poder estar contigo- dijo Mikey rompiendo el silencio.

-A mí también- Nat apretó la tela de la ropa de Mikey- Me alegra que Eli esté bien.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle, no necesitaban hablar.

Todo fue hermoso hasta que la lluvia se transformó en el diluvio universal. Nat se cubrió el rostro ante la lluvia y Mikey la arrastró a las alcantarillas.

Una vez estuvieron allí Mikey la arrincono en la pared.

-La lluvia es un poco fuerte ¿No?- murmuró Mikey. Nat lo miró de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué diablos esa ropa tenía que quedarle tan bien?

-Si fuerte- respondió ella-¿Podemos ir a la guarida para cambiarnos?

Mikey no respondió. Se quedó mirándola como si fuese algo hermoso.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Mikey se acercó más a ella y la besó. Nat se dejó llevar, el beso fue ardiente y urgente.

Nat se olvidó de todo, el lugar, la lluvia, Eli, los dos años de sufrimiento. Todo quedó atrás y solo quedó Mikey, con su sonrisa solo para ella, con sus modales de caballero, sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo. El mundo desapareció y solo quedó Mikey.

Mikey se detuvo, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, Nat sabía que estaba sonrojada pero no le importó.

-¿Mikey?

-Solo quería besarte de forma dulce e ir a la guardia para sacaros pero…- murmuró, su respiración era agitada- ha pasado tanto desde que hemos estado juntos y solos….No puedo controlarme

Nat se acercó más a él.

-Si no me hubieras besado yo tampoco me hubiese controlado-susurró.

-Estás helada- se fijó Mikey- Espera.

Sin decir nada se sacó su campera azul y se la puso en los hombros. La campera lila de Nat estaba completamente empapada. Al igual que el resto de su ropa, Nat agradeció la calidez de la campera.

-Ven vamos a la guarida así podremos secarnos.

Nat rio.

-No pienses extraño Hamato- bromeo

-Tarde.


	27. El comienzo de un nuevo camino

Mikey se quitó la ropa mojada y la puso en la silla de su escritorio.

Nat estaba bañándose, ella había usado magia para conseguir ropa seca y mientras su novia se bañaba Mikey decidió cambiarse.

Se secó el cuerpo con una toalla que tenía y se vistió con unos pantalones de piyama negros y una remera blanca simple con mangas cortas. Ya tenía la ropa mojada en la mano cuando Nat entró en la habitación.

-Mikey ¿En dónde puedo dejar esto?-preguntó mostrando la ropa mojada. Nat estaba vestida con un pijama de color violeta. Se veía hermosa en él.

-Dámela la pondré para que se seque- pidió desviando la mirada a la ropa. Nat se la dio y este salió antes de que ella viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cuando estuvo en la cocina chasqueó los dedos y la ropa se secó enseguida. Volvió a su habitación y vio a Nat sentada en la cama leyendo.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que verse tan hermosa y sexy?

Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó la ropa en el escritorio.

-Sabes creo que eso que estás haciendo está mal- dijo apoyándose en la mesa

-¿Qué? ¿Leer?

-Si con esa ropa y en esa pose estás terriblemente hermosa.

Nat rio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Cerró el libro y se puso delante de Mikey, lentamente dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

-Bueno ahora sabes cómo me sentí hace un rato- Nat se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro- Aunque me encanta hacerte eso.

-Crueldad- murmuró mientras la tomaba del brazo y ágilmente la sentó en la mesa- Eres demasiado provocadora.

-Aprendí del mejor- respondió Nat, lo tomó por la camisa y lo atrajo hacía ella. Ella lo besó.

Mikey deslizó las manos lentamente por los muslos de Nat, siguieron las caderas...Nat deslizó las manos por su plastrón y las dejó en su pecho.

Estaba por moverse cuando entraron en la habitación.

-Mikey ya volviste puedes decirme donde…- Mikey reaccionó primero. Tomó un cojín que tenía cerca y se lo lanzó a Leo. Quien rápidamente salió del cuarto.

-Lo siento- se escuchó desde la puerta, Mikey miró a Nat quien estaba roja pero se reía detrás de su mano. Mikey no pudo evitarlo y rio con ella.

Mikey le tendió la mano a Nat y esta se la tomó para bajar de la mesa.

-Dame un momento- le susurró al oído. Ella asintió, él fue a la puerta y la abrió. Leo estaba detrás de ella sonrojado.

-Dime Leo ¿Qué necesitas ahora?-preguntó mirando a su hermano.

-Saber si…Viste mi revista de Space Heros.

Mikey suspiró. Movió la mano y la revista apareció entre ellos.

-Toma-Estaba a punto de dársela cuando pensó en algo- Por favor Leo la próxima toca ¿Si? Díselo a los otros por mí por favor.

Leo tomó la revista.

-Claro Mikey y de nuevo lo lamento.

-Hola Leo-Saludó Nat detrás de él.

-Hola Nat, lo siento en verdad.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos Leo- cortó Mikey volviéndose a Nat. Cerró la puerta.

-Supongo que esto significa que no volver a tener citas aquí.

Nat pareció pensativa.

-Solo para dormir y con la puerta cerrada y con traba.

-Parece justo.

* * *

Mikey y Nat decidieron que no querían más sobresaltos por lo que decidieron no besarse de la manera que lo habían hecho.

Cuando Mikey vio el pequeño temblor en Nat, sugirió que durmieran un rato ya que había pasado tiempo desde que habían dormido bien.

Nat se recostó contra él y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

-A menos que puedas ser más rápido para correr Raph te recomiendo que no tomes esa foto- dijo Mikey aún con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano a su lado en la cama. Raph retrocedio y bajo su t-phone.

-Está bien Mikey.

El guardián miró a Nat quien seguía dormida a su lado. Se veía hermosa y tierna.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Mikey mirando a su hermano-Recuerda que puedo convertirte en un pavo.

\- Tranquilo guardián- Raph guardó su t-phone- Solo vine a ver si estabas como para hacer la comida.

-Eres un glotón Raph- dijo Nat, Mikey la miró sonriendo- Podrían aprender a cocinar en algún momento ¿No?

-No, tú ya viste el desastre que provocan.

Nat rio.

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento Raphie no puedo defenderte en eso.

-Bueno de todos modos levántense tortolos ya son las cuatro de la tarde.

-Gracias hermano. Ahora fuera.

Raph rio y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Mikey y Nat se miraron y rieron, Nat se acercó a Mikey y se besaron. Nat se sentó y se desperezó.

-Tus hermanos son muy entrometidos- opinó mientras se levantaba.

-Oh créeme pequeña flor- Mikey la tomó de las caderas-No tienes ni idea.

* * *

-Estoy algo nervioso- dijo Leo.

-Vamos Leo Eli es muy buena además ella debe de estar igual de nerviosa que tú- lo consoló Nat.

-Pero ella…

-Ya va a llegar…tuvieron algunos problemas con el auto pero están llegando.

Luke entró en la habitación.

-Ya llegaron.

Minutos después Eli entró acompañada de Nick y Mikey.

-Bienvenida- exclamaron todos.

* * *

Eli recibió con una sonrisa aquella sorpresa y abrazó a sus amigos. Pasó un rato hasta que llego el momento.

-Eli alguien está ansioso de conocerte- dijo Mikey tomándola del brazo. Eli le sonrió.

-Ya me imagino.

Su hermano la llevó hasta donde estaban su familia, en un pequeño rincón aislados de todos, de nuevo se reprimió las ganas de hacer un chiste. Intercambió una mirada con Mikey y ambos rieron.

-Chicos esta es la famosa Eli- la presentó Mikey-Los dejo para que se conozcan. No se maten.

-Cállate.

Mikey rio y fue a juntarse con Nat y sus otros amigos

-Veo que al fin nos conocemos- Eli le estrechó la mano a Leo.

-Si por fin- respondió Raph.

-Tenemos que agradecerte el que hayas ayudado tanto a Mikey durante todos estos años- dijo Donnie.

-No tienen que-Miró a Mikey- Es mi hermano después de todo.

-Lo sabemos… Aunque ha sido difícil- dijo Splinter.

-Creame se de lo que habla- Eli sonrió y miró a sus amigos- El camino que nos espera a todos va a ser difícil, aun si hemos decidido un tiempo para descansar no debemos olvidar que somos y lo que representamos.

-Espero que podamos conocernos mejor en el camino-se volvió hacia ellos-¿Qué les perece?

-Estoy ansioso- respondió Leo.

* * *

 _ **Y espero que les haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias a todos lo que la apoyaron desde el principio. Si quieren más vean mi cuenta y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**_

 _ **Que la pasen bien y Cuídense. Bsos.**_


End file.
